Life Wasnt this Complicated Before
by CrazyinAbottle
Summary: Ame and naomi get sucked into the naruto world, kidnapped by the akatsuki, and fall in love. but with who? well sucks for you, you have to read the story to find out. MUHAHAHA! kthxbye!  3 sorry if things are spelled wrong!
1. strange tornados and wow were so lost

Strange tornados and wow were so lost…

Ok now I know what you're thinking…. Wow typical story about a girl getting sucked into the Naruto world… hey if I had a choice of this happening to me, I probably would of said no, but it did change my life….

My name is ame yoru, I am 17.

I have short dark brow hair with green eyes with some blue here and there.

I have a very tragic past but lets not go into details now..

I am currently living with my cousin Naomi Tachi (who is 17 )because both my parents and my brother died... She lives alone because her parents mysteriously died to.. hey I guess it just runs in the family..

So now that you know the basics… lets begin with our story..

Me and Naomi always walk to school.. its just the norm around here. We live in a small town called Sunaville. Ya I know.. the name is so not appropriate because of the fact that every one hates us around here… ya lets just say that they are not so sunny… anywho we have to walk through a forest to get to school, so we are always prepared for anything… well exept for this.

"omg! The trees are so pretty in the spring! Especially the cherry blossoms!" I said skipping along side Naomi.

"yes they are, but it would be really cool if they were.. PURPLE!" she said punching her fist into the air. Her long black hair swaying back and fourth as she walked.

"omg! That would be so cool!" I said. We both laughed. "Naomi.. why do we have to go to school?" I asked. "to learn." She said. "well its pointless because everyone just hates us…" I said quietly. "well that's only because they don't know us… and because they are afraid.." she said. I looked into her aqua blue eyes. She gazed back at mine. "why is that?" I asked. "well… were just .. different…" she said looking down. "AND ONE DAY THEY SHALL ALL DIE FOR HATING US!" she screamed. I giggled.

"aww why does it have to be cloudy today… and WHY does my bag have to be so HEAVY!" I said glaring down at it. All of the sudden it started to rain.

"ahhh! I think the weather is mad at us!" I screamed. "ame! Our school uniforms are getting wet!" she said. I really didn't care at that point about my uniform… I cared at the fact that there was a big tornado heading in out general direction. Me and Naomi just stopped dead in our tracks with horror written all over our faces.. I really don't remember much after that.. just Naomi grabbing my hand and shoving me into a ditch..

then sharp pain.

And BOOM darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~

I opened my eyes to bright light. I felt like I just went through a dish washer. I was all wet and very sore. I sat up holding my head. I had a splitting headache.

I looked around to see we were on a trail. "oh poo, wheres my bag?" I asked my self. I looked around. I saw Naomi on the ground about 10 feet from me. "Naomi!" I shouted. I got to my feet fast. I was shaky but I managed to get over to her. I turned her over. "Naomi wake up! Can you hear me?" I shouted. "ehh w-what happened?" she said as she was coming to.

"I think we.. just survived A TORNADO! Aww to bad we didn't catch it all on camera…" I said helping her up. "wheres our bags?" she asked.

I looked around. I spotted them, they were flung ontop of some bushes. I skipped over to them. "well, seems like everything is ok." I said while looking into them.

Naomi looked up to the sky. "oh turtle cakes! Were are sooo late for school!" she said.

I looked up at the sun. it was already sinking back now to earth to greet the night. "looks like its already over with…" I muttered. "ahh who gives a f***. They were probably happy to see that we were gone, I shall rip off their heads!" Naomi screamed. "well I guess we should just head home then.." I said smiling.

We started walking on the trail having no clue our lives were going to change very soon…

It was dark and I was freaking out. "why haven't we found our house yet? Were lost! WERE GOING TO DIE!" I said panicking.

"ame! Calm the fudge down! Were not lost… we just don't know where we are.." she said looking around.

"ok ok your right… maybe the tornado blew us away further into the woods.." I said. I heard a twig snap. "OMG! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATED ALIVE!" I screamed while I jumped into naomis arms. "calm down! It was just a squirll!" she said pointing up to a tree branch.

I looked up and sure enough there was a squirll. "ahh curse you you fuzzy tailed rat! I will get my revenge on you some day!" I said as I jabbed my finger up at in.

I got off of Naomi. "omg I smell something good." I said pointing my nose in the direction of the fragrance. "oh my gosh I do to!" Naomi said. "lets go find out what it is! Talley ho!" I said whild grabbing naomis hand and draging her along.

It didn't take long to find what belonged to the smell. It was a camp fire.

"oohh someone must be camping! I wonder if they have any extras?" I said clenching my hungery stomach. "umm there is no one here…" Naomi said suspisously.

I looked at her confused. "and that's because….?" She said trying to get me to understand.

In finaly clicked into my head right as I got flung up against the ground.

Someone held a kuni to my throat. I couldn't really see because my back was to them. "ahh what the hell!" I said.

I could hear Naomi screaming out threats of death somewhere around me. I looked to my corner to see a black cloak with red clouds on them.

I have watched to many of naruto epidodes to not know who they were.

"oh HA HA akatsuki cosplay?" I said. A cold threatening voice shot back at me. "how do you know of our names?" he said.

"oh really buddy? Everyone knows that show, now let go freak." I said struggling against his grip. He flipped me over and grabbed me by the shirt.

My feet was now off the ground. I looked down to see the one and only itachi uchiha glaring back at me.

My eyes wided "itachi?" I blurted out. His eyes widend. "how do you know of our names!" he asked again. His grip getting tighter. I knew I was in deep trouble. "uhh lucky guess?" I said.

Wrong answer.

I got thrown in the air. Luckily I landed on my feet.. well one of them at least…

"oh ouch…" I said rubbing my leg.

"if you don't let go of me you oversized fish stick I will shove you in a microwave and EAT YOU!" I herd naomi scream.

I looked over to see kisame holding Naomi by the arm with a kuni held to her neck.

"I don't think they pose a threat. I don't sense any chakara with in them." Itachi said. "so can we kill them?" kisame said grinning.

" uhh I say that's a bad idea!" I yelled. "I second that!" Naomi said growling.

"no we can not kill them. This one seems to know a lot about us." He said while looking at me. He held no emotion in his face. "so what do we do then?" kisame asked. "take them back to the hide out, they pose a threat." He said.

"uhh hells to the no!" Naomi said. "were so very sorry for intruding your fun little camp out!" I said. "if you don't mind us we will just be on our way…" I said turning around.

Itachi was suddenly in front of me. "gahhh!" I screamed. "dude! Don't DO THAT!"

i turned around again and started running. "EVERYBODY RUN! ITACHI AND KISAME ARE GOING TO EAT US!"

I stopped to find a kuni to my throat and itachi behind me with his hand around my neck. "I suggest you be quiet if you value your life." He said in a cold tone. I felt ropes tighten around my wrists. I was dragged back to find Naomi on the ground tied up as well.

"naomi I think were in trouble…" I said. "damn strait, skippy." She said. she was pissed. There was blood lust in her eyes.

Itachi threw me over his sholder. I looked over to see Naomi squirming on kisames shoulder.

"put me down! I don't want to be kidnapped! No! no!" I started to yell. My yelling turned to panic. I was all to fimilular with being kidnapped.

"NO PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO! PLEASE! NO!NO! NO!" I screamed. I felt a hard clonk on the back of my head. Things went all fuzzy. "no..no..n-o" I mumbled. Then things went black.

Itachi looked at kisme with the screaming girl on his shoulder. "AME!" she looked at itachi "YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed. Kisame raised his hand. "DON'T YOU DARE!" she said. he hit her over the head. "well.. fuck you … to the-n" she said as she was blacking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANOTHER~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi and kisame start walking with us on their sholders.

"how much information do you think they know about us?" kisame asked. "im not for sure. The girl knew our names pretty well. Although they are strange, they seem to have no chakara system." He said emotion less.

"well if they know of us, why don't we just kill them now?" kisame asked.

"they didn't just know, they got that imformation from somewhere." He said plainly.

"ehh… fish stick.." ame said in her sleep.

They both were quiet.

"we need to get any iformation from them that we can. They things we don't get, we will when we get to the hide out."itachi said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AGAIN~ANOTHER~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I barely opened by eyes to the bright light.

I had a splitting headache and felt ropes around me. 'aww it wasn't a dream..' I thought.

I lifted my head to find itachi and kisame sitting. Naomi was tied up to a tree next to mine, obviously still unconcence or I would be hearing death threats be shouted left and right.. I coughed. Itachi stood up and walked over to me with a water sack.

"drink." He demanded emotionless. I really wasn't concered with drinking after other people at that point, all I knew was that I was thirsty.

I felt the cold water trickle down my throat. "where are we." I asked. They ignored me. "will you please tell me why we are tied up?" I asked getting impatient.

"your our hostages." Kisame said with a 'Durrr' face expression. "why what did we do!"

I asked. "you know more information than your telling, and we will soon get it out of you once we get to the hideout." Itachi said.

'oh crap' I thought. I knew what "the hideout" ment. And that was a place I did not want to go to.

"uhh well everyone knows about you. Your pretty well known." I said. "where did you get your information from?" he said with no emotion.

Naomi started to wake up. "ughh my head hurts!" she shouted. "hi Naomi!" I said with joy because of the intense conversation she had interupted. She looked up to see us tied to separate trees.

"AARRG UNTI ME YOU FOOLS!" she screamed.

"like we would do that." Kisame said. "well it would be nice if you did… my wrists hurt." I said. "good." He said smileing at me. I stuck my touge out at him.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Naomi threatened. "I dought that." Itachi said , emotionless. "where are our bags?" I asked looking around.

Itachi stood up and walked over to where they were located and threw one to kisame. "search them." He commanded. And of course itachi got my bag… he unzipped it and pulled out my staff. Luckily it was it was folded up and it looked like a stick. He dropped it on the ground.

"hey be carful with that!" I said. he ignored me of course..

Kisame pulled out a ratherly large knife out of naomis bag. "ehh… ok?" he said and he dropped it.

"umm Naomi why is there a knife in your bag?" I asked. "ummmmm well no reason!" she said smiling. I raised and eyebrow.

Itachi then pulled out my sketch book. My sketch book has all my private drawlings in it. And I certainly did not want him looking at them. "AHH NO DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" I shouted.

And of course he did. Itachi flipped through it. There were pictures of people he did not know. There was also very sad pictures As well .

"those are my private drawlings!" I shouted. He simply dropped it to the ground and moved to the next item."oh gee thanks… just drop all my stuff on the ground." I said very sarcasticly. Again they ignored us.

Kisame next pulled some books then a lighter. He sniffed it and then dropped it with the rest of the stuff.

I heard Naomi growl. Itachi pulled out my cell phone. "what is this." He asked. "my cell phone." I said knowing he had no clue what it was. he opened it. The bright light shined. He was now very cautious. "what does it do." He said. "well you can talk to people through it." I said. he put it inside his cloak. Well I knew I wasn't getting that back…

kisame then pulled some plushi substance from the bag.. naomis stuffed dinosaur, ayame. And lets just say.. anyone who touches that, dies.

Naomi froze haulting her glares from acrossed the area.

"crap.." I cursed under my breath. "kisame, I would put that dinosaur down I you valued your life." I said. they both looked at me since I was being very serious all of the sudden.

"hn, what are you going todo to make me?" he asked as if challenging me.

I was now acting frightened. I knew what Naomi would do. "me? Ha no absoulutly nothing. But I swear, if you don't put the damn thing down I ten seconds Naomi will go hiserical on you and rip your head off." I explained.

Kisame smirked and looked at the black haired girl. Her bangs were covering her eyes, she was shaking slightly and her left hand was twitching.

All of a sudden Naomi stared squirming and kicking. She started to bite the ropes all while screaming, "GAAHHH DAMN YOU! PUT AYAME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF AND PLAY SOCCER WITH IT! PUT IT DOOOWWWNN! I WILL-" Naomi cut off her rant when I leant over and bit down on her shoulder.

"calm down!" I said between my teeth. Kisame dropped the stuffed animal. Naomi calmed her self and I let go. "I swear, if you ever touch her again, I will kill you." Naomi threatened. "what ever." Kisame said.

"we need to get going." Itachi said.

they stuffed all our stuff back into our bags and tucked them into their cloaks.

itachi went over to me and leant down untiing me. "you will behave." He threatened emotionless with hard eyes.

Once I got untied and I seen that Naomi was I said, "RUN NAOMI RUN!" I ran as fast as I could, But alas, my human speed could not beat that damn ninga speed.

Itachi grabbed me around the wast. My hands were tied together infront of me before in knew it.

"damn.." I said under my breath. I looked over to see that Naomi was in the same situation. We both were tied, there was a rope from our hands that lead to them. Kind of like a leash.

"fuck you.." Naomi said under her breath. I giggled. Itachi and kisame turned around to see what was so amusing. I made an innocent face real quick.

Kisame rolled his eyes and They both started walking with us being tugged along behind.


	2. the question game and boiling points

Chapter two~ the question game and boiling points.

We started walking underneath the hot sun. after about 10 minutes my short attention spand got the best of me.

"im bored." I said. "me to!" Naomi said. they ignored us. "I said im bored!" I shouted. Kisame turned around. "if you don't shut it, im going to rip out your throat." He threatened.

"well well… someone needs a tampon.." I muttered. His eye twitched. "what did you say you little brat?" he said quiet annoyed. Naomi laughed. "and what do you think your laughing at?" he said in a angery tone. "your face." Naomi said with a straight face.

I tried to hold my laughter in but I failed. I busted up laughing. Kisame reached his hand back grabbing for samehada. "kisame!" itachi said without looking back. "do not harm our hostages." He said with no emotion. Kisame growled and lowered his hand. He turned back around.

I looked at Naomi and she was smiling. "soo…" I said. "who wants to play the question game?" "OH OH I DO!" Naomi said jumping up and down. They obiously didn't answer.

"ok.. I guess that's a yes! I will go first!" I said. "kisame, whats your favorite color?" I asked. Silence. "helloooo?" silence. "H-ELLLOOOO!" I screamed.

"if you don't shut up im going to help you understand to be quiet." He said while gritting his teeth. "aww geeze, just answer the question." I said. silence. "ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION!" Naomi screamed.

"oh for heavens sake! It blue!" he yelled. "ohh wow such a shocker…" I muttered. "ok kisame you next!" Naomi said.

"ok why don't you guys ever shut up?" he asked.

"ummmmmmmmmm…." We both said. "next question!" I said. he growled. "itachi your turn!" Naomi said. he was suddenly in front of me. And damn he is tall… he bent down to my level. Curiosity hidden in his eyes.. my breath froze.

"why don't you tell me who you are and what you know of us." He said. I looked down. "um well my name is ame yuri and I know things.." I said nervously. He grabbed my throat. "answer the question." He said in a hard voice. "I just do! Ok!" I yelled between coughs. He let go. "bastared.." Naomi said under her breath.

Itach ignored her.

It was quiet for awhile after that. So I got the game going again. "Naomi its your turn." I said. she looked at me and smiled.

What ever she was getting ready to say I knew it would be hilarious. "kisame," she started to say. "was your mom a shark or your dad?" she asked. I started to giggle. Kisame growled.

"hes a little touchy.." I muttered. Me and Naomi both laughed. After awhile my feet started to hurt. I could tell naomis was to because she started to slow down.

"umm hey itachi." I said.

silence.

"hello? Can we take a break? We don't have your ninja skills ya know." Silence.

So being the stubborn person I am I plopped right on the ground. Naomi got the idea as well and she mimicked my motions.

The ropes began to pull. "come on." Kisame said in a impatient tone. "not until we rest!" Naomi said. "fine. Then we will drag you." Itachi said emotionless.

The ropes began to tug harder. I locked my feet on a root in the ground. Naomi did the same. They stopped.

All of the sudden itachi was in front of me. His eyes held no emotion. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"hey that's cheating!" I said. "this is not a game." He said. I sighed.

"put me down you mutant fish thing you!" I heard Naomi scream. "its no use Naomi.. hey but we don't have to walk!" I said laughing. She laughed as well .

after about five minutes I asked itachi while feeling his hair. "oh wow how do you get your hair so soft?" he ignored me. "cause its really soft! You must use some good shampoo! You need to tell me your secret." I started to ramble.

Then I said something that I didn't mean to out loud…

"ha I bet your brother sauske's hair isn't as soft as yours!" as soon as I said it I knew it was a baaaadddd idea..

all of a sudden I was thrusted up against a tree with a kuni in my face. "how do you know about sauske!" he asked now angery.

"uhh well," cough "umm every body knows about him… after they way you left him who wouldn't know about him.."

again me and my stupid mouth…

his grasp got tighter. "how did you know about that!" he asked.

"words.. travel.." I said looking away.

"your lieing." He said.

he let go of me and I fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. "do that again and I will shave your head!" Naomi yelled.

Itachi picked me up again and flung me over his shoulder..

this time not so gental.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OMG~ITS~A~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to go down.

All of a sudden they stoped. "finally!" Naomi said.

kisame was still annoyed by our singing earlier.

Itachi handed me a water sack. I drank the water until my thirst was gone. Naomi did the same.

I felt hot and sticky and My clothes were very dirty. I looked around at our now new campsite and I spotted a stream. I got up and started to walk over towards it, my hands still tied.

Itachi was now in front of me. "chill, im just going to rinse off in that stream.. now if you could untie my hands and give me some privacy.." I said.

he narrowed his eyes. "ohh come on if I tried to run you would catch me in fifve seconds." I said.

he untied my hands. I smiled, "thanks." I walked over to the stream. I stripped down to my bra and underwear and dived in.

Itachi still didn't trust me so he hid and keep a close watch. I didn't know this at the time.

I started to wash my skin and started to talk to myself. "great.. kidnapped again.." I muttered to myself. Itach was now curious. "lets just hope this time… im not left for dead.." I said. tears started to roll down my cheek.

Naomi was back at the campsite. Kisame sat acrossed for her and She was glaring at him.

"what are you looking at." Kisame said. "I have no clue… something ugly that's for sure." She said smiling her evil smile. "what did you say?" kisame said growling. "you heard me." She said. kisame stood up his hands were in fists. "TOUCH ME I DARE YOU!" she screamed. Kisame took a stepp closer. "I WILL YOUR FACE OFF! YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. "you better wach your mouth befor I rip. It. Off." He said getting angery. "ohh so scared.." she snickered. Kisame started to twitch.

Just then itachi appeared from the bushes. Kisame backed down. "that's what I thought.." Naomi muttered. Befor kisame could react to that comment I came skipping through the bushes.

My clothes were still dirty but my skin was now clean. Itachi tied my hands again. "is this really necessary?" I asked. He didn't answer. I sighed.

Itachi went over to his bag. He pulled out some leaves. They looked like they had some food in them. He handed two to kisame.

"feed her." He said eyeing Naomi. "oh hell no." Naomi said glaring at kisame.

"do you want to starve?" I said. she looked at me, "I can eat with my hands thank you very much!" itachi came over to me with two in his hands. He sat down in front of me. "well this is akward…" I said quietly.

He took a piece of rice ball in his fingers and put it up to my face. I was unsure of what to do in this situation. I mean come on, the great itachi hand feeding me? Something you dont prepare for..

I took the rice out of his hand with my lips. I chewed slowly. His face was emotionless, yet I could barely see curiosity in his eyes.

After i finished the rice ball itachi stood up and went over to a tree and sat against it.

I looked over at Naomi. "well thank you very much for the food, fish face." Naomi said in a sweet voice.

She got a twitch in her eye. All of the sudden she head butted kisame in the face. She was laughing histeriacly.

Kisame jumped up. "YOU LITTLE B**CH!" he yelled. "kisame!" itachi ordered. Kisame growled and sat down.

Naomi was just laughing.

I looked at itachi. He was eating his rice ball.

I found my self staring at him. I had no clue why so I was a little baffled about it.

He looked over at me. "you better get some sleep. We have a long way to travel tomorrow." He said.

I did what he said and layed down staring at the fire. I know Naomi wasn't going to go to sleep until they did.

After while I slipped into sleep.

"finally…" kisame said seeing that I was asleep.

"just wait.." Naomi said smiling. "what is that supposed to mean?" kisame said frowning.

"she has nightmares in her sleep, and she also talks.. a lot." Naomi said.

kisame sighed. "great… what does she have nightmares about?" kisame said smiling.

"her past.." Naomi said while looking at me sleeping.

"what happened." Itachi asked emotionless but slightly wondering.

"well when she was 12 her parents and her younger brother were murdered right in front of her." Naomi said sadely.

It got quiet.

"that's not even all of it. She was then kidnapped and tourchered. Then dumped in the woods left for dead." Naomi said.

itachi now knew what I had said to myself at the stream earlier. He felt sorrow for me but he did not know why he had these feelings so he ignored them.

"so she came to live with me since I had the extra room since my parents died already." Naomi said finishing her storey. "what happened to them?" kisame asked.

Naomi looked up and smiled her evil smile. "I killed them when I was 5" she said.

kisame widend his eyes. "why did you do that?" kisame asked. "they took away ayame." She simply said. "that explains why your so evil…." Kisame muttered.

"you should see ame. She is even crazier than me once she reaches her boiling point." Naomi stated. "boiling point?" kisame said raising a eyebrow.

"well, you notice how ame is always happy and hyper?" she asked. Kisame rolled his eyes. "that's all an act." Naomi said.

"explain." Itachi ordered. "well seeing her family being murdered messed her up. She hides everything within her. All her emotions. Its all bottled up inside waiting to get to the top and explode. When she gets to her boiling point theres no stopping her. She becomes a whole new person and you don't want to get in her way.." Naomi said while looking at me. "I have only seen her boiling point once, and it caused two kids to be in the hospital." She said.

"oh great we have kidnapped a crazy phyco person and a girl who is…" kisame started to say. "evil." Naomi interrupted smiling. "yes."kisame said.

they glared at eachother. "I hope you do get to see ame boiling point. And I hope when you do your face will be eated off." Naomi said evily.

After awhile kisame and Naomi fell asleep. Itachi stayed up still wide away.

I started to toss and turn. "mmm noo!" I said in my sleep.

Itachi slightly wondered what I was dreaming.

Then I gasped and sat up. I was wide awake now. I was breathing hard. "just a dream.." I said quietly. I looked over at itachi.

Little did I know was he was fake sleeping. "I have got to get out of here." I whispered. I tried standing up. I managed to get on my knees and then on my feet. I walked over to Naomi.

Suddenly itachi was in front of me. I gasped. i saw his red eyes then everything went all fuzzy and I collapsed.

He caught me just befor I hit the ground. Then he layed me back down where I was sleeping before .

he walked back over to where he was sitting and dicided to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEY~THERE~I~LIKE~YOUR~HAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to see itachi standing above me. "were leaving." He said. he pulled on my arm to stand me up. "already?" I asked. He ignored me. I looked over to see Naomi glaring at kisame who had woke her up. And let me tell you, she is not a morning person.

We started to walk right away. I didn't even get a chance to wake up all the way so I kept on triping over my own feet.

I got bored quickly so I started to sing.

I krept up behind kisame. "duuuuunn dun," I sang.

naomi giggled. "duuuunnn dun." I started to circle kisame. "dun dun dun dun dun dun-"

"WOULD YOU STOP PESTERING ME!" kisame yelled. I giggled again.

Suddenly itachi stopped, kisame did to.

"why the hell did we stop." Naomi asked annoyed and confused.

"I sense a group of ninja coming towards us." Itachi said.

then out of no where a ninja appeared in front of us. I yelped.

Itachi and kisame put us behind them protectively. "we have been searching for you akatsuki. You have crossed us for the last time. I have my men surrounding you." He spotted us. "grab the hostages!" the strange ninja yelled.

I looked at Naomi and her face expression had 'oh shit' all over her face just like mine.

What happened next was very fast. Ninja lept out from all sides at us. Itachi quickly made clones and dodged them. Kisame was to busy fighting them to. They just kept coming.

Suddenly one of them was in front of us. I screamed and he slapped me over the face. I felt blood trickle down my face. All I heard was Naomi sreaming death threats at the ninja.

I cant really remember much after that. I let out a blood curling scream which made everyone stop what they were doing and look at me. Naomi started running away from me. "I know that scream, EVERY BODY RUN SHES GOING TO EXPLOADE!" she screamed.

I looked up at the ninja with blood lust in my eyes and growled. I used all my strength and broke the ropes.

Both kisame AND itachi had shock written all over their faces. I lunged at the ninja and he doged me. I lunged at him again but this time I was to fast. I kept punching him in the face over and over again.

Then I realized he was dead. I looked up at itachi. "YOU!" I screamed.

I started walking over to him. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KIDNAP US! IM. GOING. TO. KILL YOUUU!" I lunged at him. He barley dodged me.

A kuni flew at me and I jumped out of the way. I looked at what direction it came from and saw a ninja. I walked over to wear the kuni was stuck in the tree and I threw it towards the ninja. He dogded it and it flew towards the trees and blasted through them.

Itachi was shocked but didn't show it. I started screaming and then all of a sudden my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I collaped. Itachi caught me befor I hit the ground. He threw me over his shoulder.

"kisame find Naomi and get her. Were leaving." He said with no emotion.

Kisame found Naomi biting on a ninja. "get her off me!" the ninja cryed. Kisame ripped Naomi off of him and then punched the ninja. He fell to the ground.

"IM GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" Naomi screamed. Kisame rolled his eyes, "come on.." kisame said while throwing her over his sholder.

Kisame caught up with itachi. "what was all that about?" kisame asked. "that, was one of her boiling points." Naomi said. "how could she of been that fast?" he said. Naomi laughed.

"shes just that awesome." Naomi smirked.

I woke up to a sight I though I would never see. Itachis ass. And I have to say, he has a good ass.

I shook that thought out of my head as raised it. "wheres those ninjas!" I suddenly said.

"gone." Itachi said emotionless. "what happened?" I asked.

"you mean to tell me you don't remember going all phyco?" kisame asked looking at me.

"me? Phyco? Kisame what have you beed smoking?" I laughed.

"I can easily tell that your lieing." Itachi said. damn him with his aweson ninja abilities!

I quickly got quiet. Kisame smiled "you didn't tell us you had a dark side." I rolled my eyes. "it was very impressive when you threw that kuni." He said. I looked up surprised. "really?" I asked in disbelief. "not as awesome as my skills though." He added. I stuck my tough out at him.

I looked at Naomi who was asleep on kisames shoulder. "how did you get her to go to sleep?" I asked wondering. Kisame smiled showing his white sharp teeth. "we didn't."

"you knocked her out?" I asked. He snickered. "ooo your in trouble once she wakes up!" I said laughing.

"umm can I walk now?" I asked itachi. He put me on the ground a kept walking.

I realized I wasn't tied so I skipped up to itachi. "sooo?" I asked looking back and fourth between them. They ignored me.

Then I dicided to do something. I hugged itachi and he got tight. "what are you doing." He said a bit annoyed. "hugging you of course silly!" I said laughing. I let go and opened my arms wide walking up to kisame. He stuck out his finger and put it on my forhead to stop me. "don't even thing about it." He threatened. "geez.. all I wanted to do was hug my buddies!" I said. then I dicided to sing.

"ohhh written in the stars! A million miles away! Message to the main OHHHOHOH!"

"will you shut up!" kisame yelled.

"seasons come and go, but I will never change. Im on my way YYYYYEYYYY!"

"wish your killer actually made sure you were dead.." kisame whispered.

Itachi looked up at kisame with a 'shut your face' look. I stopped. "w-what did you say?" I asked quietly.

"who me? Oh I said I wish your kiddnapper killed you like the rest of your family." He said.

"kisame." Itachi said in a "warning" voice.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Naomi then woke up and she looked at my face filled with tears. "WHAT DID YOU FREAKS DO!" Naomi screamed.

kisame dropped her and she rushed over to me.

. Suddenly a rock hit the back of kisames head. "GOD DAMIT! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he charged at me.

Befor itachi could hold him back he was already up in the air. It was like gravity was on my side. Everytime I mover my hand kisame followed it. I was amazed but still chalk full of anger.

Itachi stood there shocked.

"what did you say?" I asked kisame. I slammed my hand into the ground and kisame did the same. I lifted him back up this time higher. "how is she doing this? Itachi do something!" kisame yelled.

Itachi quickly snapped out of his shocked mode and went for me.

I swung my hand near him and kisame slammed into itachi with amazing force.

After all the dust and dirt cleared to my surprise they were both knocked out.

"that was AWESOME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Naomi screamed. "i-I don't know.." I said shocked. "all I know is we better scram before the two morons wake up.." she said.

we started to run but we didn't notice at first but we were running at an amazing speed, like ninjas.


	3. sugar highs and cheap tricks

Chapter three~ sugar highs and cheap tricks

"this is so cool!" I said while running at an amazing speed.

We had been traveling for awile now.

"I know right!"Naomi said.

I looked back at her and smiled.

Suddenly she got a shocked expression on her face but befor I could turn around I ran into something hard.

"oof" I said as I landed on it. I opened my eyes to see the great jiraya staring back at me.

I widened my eyes and He smiled. "well hello." He said . I realized I was on top of him.

"AHH ITS PERVY SAGE!" I said as I got off of him and ran to Naomi. He stood up. "hey.. only naruto calls me that." He said in an annoyed tone. "how do you know who I am?" he asked now serious.

I looked at Naomi, "were in trouble arnt we.." I said. she looked down and sighed. "sadley we are.. but if we make a run for it maybe this old man wont catch us." she said.

"I can hear you." Jiraya said.

that's when we started running. Little did we know,but this "old man" was in very good shape. We were suddenly on his shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN YOU RAPIST! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR LIMBS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM! I WILL-" naomi started to scream but jirays squeezed her neck and she passed out.

He looked up at me. "nonono! Ill be quiet I promice!" I said panicking. "so whats your name?" he causually asked. "ame, and that's Naomi." I said pointing at her. He smiled, "ame is a pretty name."

"can I walk?" I asked feeling a bit creeped out, and he put me down.

"where are you taking us?" I asked. "to kahona." He said.

exitment bubbled up inside me he noticed this. "have you been there befor?" he asked amussed.

"NO but I have always wanted to!" I said jumping up and down.

He chuckled and he eyeballed my clothes. "why are you so dirty?" he asked.

I stopped. 'should I run for it?' I thought. My mom always said to tell the truth when I was young..

"no. we were kidnapped." I said and he stopped. "by who?" he asked now curious. "mmm I don't know…" I said looking down.

He raised his eye brow and he bent down to my level. "I suggest you tell me." He said in a slighty threating tone. "uhh well you should know them… it was itachi and kisame." I said getting quiet.

He eyes widened. "what did they want with you." He said now very very serious. "well I knew information about them, and well they were taking us back to their hideout.."

"what do you know of them." He asked.

"that they do not like hugging. Oh and kisame easily gets annoyed." He narrowed his eyes.

"you know that this is a very serious matter and that we will find out what you know sooner or later." He asked.

"yes I do.. but I would rather it be later." I said.

my stomach growled. He chuckled and put Naomi down on the ground. He pulled something out of his bag and handed it to me.

I took it and ate it. It was very sweet. "what does this have in it?" I asked.

"sugar, rice, and-" he started to say, "wait did you say sugar?" I asked. "mm yes why?"he asked amussed.

I smiled. "whats wrong?" he asked. "ohh nothing.." I said as my eye began to twitch.

Itachis eyes shot open.

He had a splitting headache. He sat up and saw kisame lying up against a tree upside down. He got up and walked over to him.

"kisame." He said while nudging him. His eyes shot open. "where is she? How did she do that! Oh when I get my hands on her.." he said while sitting up.

"we need to find them."itachi said. "yeah how do you suppose we do that?" kisame asked.

"right befor we were knocked out I senced chakara in both of them. Strong chakara." He said emotionless.

"well that explains it.." kisame muttered. "I don't think they know that they possese it." He stated. "this time we canot underestimate them."

They started following our chakara.

Itachi didn't know why he wanted to find me so badely. He was curious about me that's for sure. But he didn't know what he was feeling. Usually he didn't feel like this.

Naomi woke to me screaming. She shot up in the air as she realized she was knocked out again.

"GAHH! GOD DAMNIT IF I GET KNOCKED OUT AGAIN, HEADS WILL ROLL!" she looked over to see jiraya holding me by the waist trying to pull me off a tree.

I was trying to attack a squirl. I looked over and saw Naomi. "WEE! NAOMI HAHA!" I screamed as I ran towards her.

I latched onto her like a leetch and I licked her cheek. "what the hell did you do to her!" Naomi asked.

"uhh well sugar I think." He said baffled at how I so suddenly got hyper. "you dumbass! You never give ame sugar!" Naomi yelled.

"MUHAHAH!" I laughed. "shes worse than naruto…" he said.

I jumped on jiraya. "OMG I THINK NARUTO IS TOTALLY CUTE!" I screamed

"who thinks im cute?" a voice said.

we all turned to see naruto, shikamaru, lee, and kakashi standing there.

I started to jump us and down then I lunged at the group.

First I landed on rock lee. With me sitting on his stomach he turned a deep red. "HI OMG! YOU HAVE ABBS! HI MY NAME IS AME!" I yelled.

"uhh hi, im Rock Lee.." he said nervously.

"HAHA I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" I laughed at I got off of him and stood next to kakashi.

I reached for his mask. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE!" I said as I tried to pull in off. He dodged my easily.

"LET ME SEE YOUR CUTE FACE YOU NINJA YOU!" I yelled.

As he was trying to push me away he looked at jiraya and said, "umm who exactly is this?"

"I found them on my way here, they said they escaped kidnappers.." jiraya said in a tired tone.

"whats wrong with her?" shikamaru asked. "dumbass over her gave her sugar.." Naomi said while pointing to jiraya.

I spotted naruto. "OMG! NARUTO!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"haha so you think im cute?" he asked trying to breath.

I let go of him and went to shikamaru. I poked him on the forhead.

"hey you! You need to tutor me in math!"

I spun around running towards the trees but my foot got caught in something. I fell on my face.

"AHHHH OMG MY ANCKLE HURTS SO BAD!" I screamed.

Kakashi suddenly was in front of my bending down to my level. "looks like she sprain her anckle." He said.

"great!" I said sarcasticly.

"naruto, if you don't mind carring her just until we get to kahona." He said. "sure!" naruto said.

he ran over and picked me up bridal style. "weee!' I sang.

then we were off.

I squeezed his neck. "soo… naruto.. hows life?" I asked. "uhh well great!" he said.

"is sauske back yet or is he still being… yeahh" I asked.

Naruto had a shocked face , "how did you know that!" he asked now sad. "oh naruto Im sorry, I shouldn't of asked." I said apoligeticaly. "no, no, its ok, but how did you know?" he asked now curious.

I smiled, "it's a secret!" I laughed. "omg guess what!"

"what?" he asked his bright blue eyes lighting up. "I love ramen!" I said with a burst of exitment. He got a big goofy smile on his face. "im beginning to like you." He said.

we were so caught up with with talking we didn't realize that everyone was gone.

"uhh naruto… where is everyone?" I asked getting worried. "oh.. uhh.. uhoh." He said and I giggled.

Back with the group Naomi was getting a ride from shikamaru. Well more like her not letting go.

"will you please get off of me?" he asked while they were running. "no!" Naomi said squeezing tighter. "this is such a drag.." he muttered and Naomi giggled.

He suddenly stopped. "where are the others?" he asked. "uhh.." Naomi said looking around.

She spotted something she did not want to see..

kisame walking towards them..

"naruto how are we supposed to find them?" i said.

he had shifted me to where I was facing him, I was clinging on to his neck

. I looked behind him. I saw itachi standing there.

I yelped softely. "whats wrong?" naruto asked as I tightened my grip. "uhh naruto now would be the time to start running…" I whispered. "why whats wro-" he started to say but I started yelling.

"RUN NARUTO RUN! ITACHI IS RIGHT BEHIND US!" he took off.

"what did you say? Itachi!" he asked.

Itachi was tailing us.

"HE WANTS TO KIDNAP US AGAIN GO! GO! GO! WHIP OUT YOUR NINE TAILED FOX POWERS AND KICK. HIS. ASS!" I yelled. Naurto laughed, but it was a worried laugh.

I stuck my touge out at itachi.

All of a sudden I was torn from naruto and I hit the ground hard. I opened my eyes seeing the canopy of the trees. I sat up. "oh ow.." I muttered.

Naruto jumped from the trees. "I think we lost them" he said with a smile. "ughh i still don't think I can walk.. to bad with all this energy I have from all that sugar!" I beamed.

He looked slightly confused but then smiled while picking me up. I would have thought this was weird but since I was high on sugar I didn't think twice about it. He started to walk with me clinging to his shoulders.

"you smell different." I said while smelling his neck. His muscles tightened. "like strawberries!" I said smiling.

I noticed he was going in the opposite direction. "uhh naruto your walking the wrong way.." I said.

POOF!

All of the sudden naruto was gone and itachi had taken his place.

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. "you were naruto the whole time!" I yelled baffled.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip but I failed. "let me go! HELLP IM OVER HERE HEL-" itachis hand covered my mouth and I blushed.

'am I falling for itachi? Oh hell girl what are you doing!' I thought in my head.

I tried to scream with his hand over my mouth. It didn't work.. so I stuck my toung out and licked his hand.

'god I hope he washes his hands..' I thought.

He quickly let go. "HELP!" I screamed once again.

I looked up at his face and saw red eyes. "shit! No I didn't mean to look!" I mumbled as I fell unconsience.

Itachi looked at me as he carried me. He was thinking about my unusual powers and wondered if I could do more.

Then he looked at my lips. He quickly looked away baffled at what he was thinking.

ZOMG! ITACHI? CRUSHING? THIS CANT BE! read chapter uhh... four i think to find out wahh happens next! REVIEW!


	4. orange swirls and pretty butterflies

"where are we going!" tobi yelled.

"uahh for the last time! we are going to go find itachi and kisame and see what the hold up is, yeah!" deidara said getting annoyed.

Sasori was tagging along with them. Pein sent them on a mission to go find itachi and kisame, for they were taking way to long.

the three of them were flying fast through the trees. it was about noon. deidara could sense their chakara, which was going in all sorts of directions.

After awhile they spotted them resting up ahead.

"look whos here.." kisame said while rolling his eyes. itachi looked up to see deidara, sasori, and tobi heading in their direction. 'great..' he thought.

"what is taking you guys so long to complete one mission, yeah?" deidara asked when they reached them. itachi and kisame pointed at us, lying unconscience on the ground. "ohh who are they!" tobi yelled. "hn, would you shut it!" deidara screamed.

he turned back to itachi. "how in the hell did these two weaklings hold you up? yeah?" he said. "you have no ideaa..." kisame said with a weary face. all three of them raised an eyebrow. "they hold certain powers, for which i dont even think they know of.. and they are quit annoying.." itachi said.

"powers?" sasori asked. "yes, this one (points to me) seems to have a great deal of power, but only when she gets mad." he explained.

"yeah and the other one, we dont know how powerful she is yet... i dont think i want to either.." kisame said.

"why in the world to you have them?" sasori asked.

"they know quite alot of information about us, they wont say where they got it." itachi said. tobi sat down looking at me. he poked me a couple times. "hmmmm.." i mumbled.

"crap! tobi you woke her up!" kisame yelled.

i barely opened my eyes to see a bright giant orange swirl in my face.

i yelped. "omg!" i jumped up to see itachi, kisame, tobi, deidara, and sasoris giant puppet looking at me. my eyes widend.

i lunged at tobi. "FINALY! ANOTHER PERSON I CAN RUN AROUND WITH! YIPPIE!" i screamed. (i was still high on sugar.) tobi screamed with me.

i let go of tobi and stomped over to itachi.

"YOUU! you bastard! you and your ninja tricks! grr next time you pull a stunt like that i will! ughh!" i said angerly.

everyone was just staring at me. i skipped over to deidara. "omg! can i see your hands?" i asked while grabbing his hand.

i turned it over and started poking it. a toung came out. "ooooo thats so cool! i bet you would never get caught eating food at school! so whats it like having these deidara?" i asked.

"how do you know my name?" he asked stunned. i smiled. "how does she know my name!" he asked looking at itachi.

i skipped over to sasori. "YO! SASORI! my man! why dont you get out of that puppet! i want to see yo face!" i said while bending down to his level.

no answer.

"yeahh i thought as much..." i mummbled while turning around.

i went over to naomi. "hey naomi! WAKE UP!" i yelled while running and latching onto tobi.

"why is you scared?" he asked.

all of the sudden naomi jumped up, "GAHH DAMIT! I WAS KNOCKED OUT AGAIN! KISAME I WILL EAT YOU!" naomi threatened.

"naomi naomi! calm down!" i ran over to her. i leaned down to her ear. "this.. is the part where we leave.." i whispered.

"aww well.. it was all really fun meeting you all but- OMG WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" I screamed and pointed behind them.

and by god they all fell for it. as soon as they turned around me and naomi split.

"AHHH!"i started screaming and running.

i felt itachi was close behind so i gave up.. hey i was already tired to begin with so dont blame me.. i stopped imedietly.

tobi came crashing into me. "oww..." i mummbled. "tobi is sorry!" tobi screamed. "gahh why did you stop!" naomi yelled. "umm because im lazy and im tired." i simply said.

deidara turned to kisame. "oohh yeah real powerful..." he teased. "you just have to get her mad." kisame said.

"well lets do that, what makes her mad? yeah?" he asked.

kisame thought about it and smiled an evil smile.

he went over to me and grabbed my shirt and lifted me up. i yelped.

"hey wats the big idea fish face?" i said. deidara laughed.

"i wish that kidnapper of your killed you along with your other family of scumm." he growled.

everyone got quiet. "that wasnt very nice." i said looking into his eyes.

he was shocked that that didnt work. i smiled.

"bitch! get mad!" he growled. i just giggled. then he threw me agaisnt a tree.

"YOU! YOUR DEAD! " naomi yelled.

all of the sudden i was laughing. but not the kind of laugh that you would expect.

"ohh kisame, you really need to learn how to treat a lady.." i said evily.

"oh shit! you pissed her off you dumbass!" naomi said while hiding behind tobi.

i walked up to deidara. "if you really want to see my dark side. i will show you." i said.

and with that i reached my arm out and kisame flew in the air. i started to squeeze my hand. kisame started to choke.

itachi suddely showed up in front of me. "stop." he commanded. "haha fuck that idea!" i said. and i started running. kisame followed me in the air.

"kill her!" he said.

itachi threw a kuni at me but i caught if with my gravity force and threw it back. then i created a force feild around my self.

"one more step and he dies." i said.

'crap! she cant kill him! this could mess up the whole timeline!' naomi thought.

she tried to get near me. i growled at her meaning 'stay back'

she wanted me to calm down.

all of the sudden naomi's eyes changed. on of her eyes turned a bright red. the other black.

then all i saw was butterflies.

i dropped all my came crashing to the ground.

"oh so pretty.." i said while trying to catch one.

"whats wrong with her?" deidara asked.

itachi turned to naomi and knew imidietly. "keep her going." he said.

while i was trying to catch butterflies that only i could see itcahi used his sharigaun to knock me out.

kisame got off the ground. "see how dangerous these two really are now? ya happy?" kisame said with a glare. "wow.." deidara whispered. even sasori was impressed.

OH YEAH BUTTERFLIES! SEE WHAT HAPPENS ONCE I WAKE UP! ITS GOING TO BE FUNNIE! spank you for reading! review please! it really incourages me! sorry this chapter was so short!


	5. silly feelings and knowing secrets

GAHHH! FTW! so i went to the dentist..(hate that place..) and i have a fu*king cavity! I ALSO BRUSH MY FUDGIN TEETH EVERYDAY! HOW DOES THAT WORK! GHAAAA DIE CAVITY DIE! ok my anger rant is over with^.^ enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>the last thing i remember was me getting ready to kill kisame. i was so pissed! he does not know how to treat a lady! grr!<p>

then all of a sudden i see a butterfly. This was not ordinary butterfly. it was green and it had a faint glow to it. i wanted to touch it. it was like it was drawing me towards it.

i forgot all about my previous feelings and focused on catching it. once i did touched it i saw a different image. i saw itachi standing there. exept it really wasnt him.

this itachi was smiling. he was smiling at someone... at..at me? why was itachi smiling at me. is he high? oh god i hope not...

he reached his hand out towards mine. i dont know why i mimicked his motion. ha like i was going to hold his hand. lame! but before i could touch his, i saw my mother standing behind his smiling at me. pain shot through my body. then i saw a flash of red, then nothing.

my eyes shot open. it was dark out but there was a campfire going. everyone was looking at me startled. well.. exept for itachi..

"what the fuck was that!" i yelled. "what do you mean?" deidara asked. like i was going to tell him, i wanted to tell.. to tell my mother but she was not here of course. i looked away. "nothing.." i muttered. he had the look of confusion written all over your face.

"im sorry.. it was my fault. i did that to you." naomi said. "did what?" i asked. "well i couldnt let you kill kisame- you welcome for that!" she said glancing at kisame. "so i made you see an illusion." she explained.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT ME TO SEE THAT!" i yelled. "well once you are caught in it, only your true feelings control it." naomi said.

"what did ame see?" tobi yelled. my face turned a dark red. "OH NOTHING!" i said quickly. everyone raised a eyebrow. "oh come on dont leave everyone wondering!" naomi said elbowing me in the gut. everyone (exept itachi) had eager faced to see what my mind had made me see. but i cant even trust anyone with my true feelings.. not even naomi. sorry naomi.

"i said nothin." i said in a hard voice. everything got quiet. i glared at itachi. "oh yeah thanks so much for friggin knocking me out!" i said sarcasticlly. "you had to be stopped." he said, emotionless. "yeah, well i was having a good dream." i sputted out. i quickly turned red again. me and my big mouth.. i should really think before i speak.. i need to work on that.

"ooohh! she probably dreamed of one of us!" tobi said jumping up and down. "did not!" i yelled. "oh i think it was itachi!" deidara said. "I DIDNT DREAM ABOUT ANYONE!" i screamed louder getting even redder. "oh it was itachi!" kisame teased. "SHUT UP!" i screamed. tobi started to giggle. "oh if it wasnt him, then who was it?" deidara asked.

"it was of my mother. you ass." i said. well that wasnt a complete lie...

things got quiet again. i stood up and walked away from the light of the campfire. "way to go.." i heard kisame say. "this wasnt my fault!" deidara said. "uhh yeah it was." sasori said. "be quiet. all of you." itachi ordered..

i could hear itachi get up and start walking. was he walking after me? oh god...

this is going to be akward...

* * *

><p>itachi caught me before i hit the ground.<p>

"what the hell just happened?" kisame asked. "i gave her an illusion." naomi said glaring at kisame evily. naomis eyes started to turn to their normal color again.

"what did you make her see?" tobi asked. "i don know yet i will once she wakes up though? only she can determine what she sees." naomi stated.

itachi flipped me over his shoulder. all of the sudden i started to scream. everyone jumped. it was like something was attacking me. "whats wrong with her make it stop!" deidara said holding his ears.

itachi put me down and naomi went over to me and started shaking me. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WAKE UP! STOP SCREAMING!" she started to yell. "dont do that. you will break her neck." itachi said in a monatone voice. itachi was going to pick me up again but i suddenly latched onto him. "i...tachi.." i muttered in my sleep.

"whoa looks like someone has a crush!" kisame teased. "DONT MAKE FUN OF HER!" naomi screamed and then bit kisames arm.

"gahh you bi*ch!" kisame screamed. "thats enough." itachi ordered.

* * *

><p>normal POV! i wanted to make it to where you can see into other peoples minds to!<p>

* * *

><p>Ame really didnt know where she was going. she obiously wasnt going to escape because itachi following close behind. she just needed to get away from everyone. to sort out things. things like why in the world was she dreaming about itachi?<p>

"ya know you can quit following me." ame said annoyed. 'she noticed me that quickly? she is getting stronger.' itachi thought. "im making sure you are not trying to run." itachi said.

"ha like i would even try, and if i did woulnt it be my, seventh try?" ame said sarcasticly. itachi didnt answer.

'why does he even want us? he could just kill us?' ame thought. "why do you even want us alive? why not kill us?" ame said turning around.

itachi stared, and ame waited for a answer. 'she is different, she does seem to know alot about us, but not of our world..' "because, your not from here." itachi said narrowing his eyes.

'how the fuck did he know that? wait? can he read my mind? OH GOD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' ame thought. "what do you mean? i am from here!" ame quickly lied. "then what village are you from." itachi quickly said knowing she was lieing. "uhh well .. ya see.. a place.." ame said failing. itachi smirked. 'itachi is smirking at me? wow never saw that coming...'

"so since you are not from here, where are you from?" itachi asked. "why, so you can come back with me, if i ever do get back, you'll just kill everyone seeking power for your leaders little plot." ame said angerly. 'shoot.. there goes my big mouth again..' ' how did she know about leader pein?..' itachi thought.

"so you dont denie that your from somewhere else?" itachi said smirking again. "wait.. what! hey you tricked me! that my friend' is called cheating!" she said stomping off.

'so she thinks of me as her friend? odd..' itachi thought.

itachi didnt know what he was feeling, he didnt know why he was glad she

called him a friend..

ame realized that itachi wasnt following her so she relaxed a little. "why me, why does this have to happen to me.. gahh ftw!" ame said aloud to herself.

she climbed up a tree and sat there looking at the moon. after awhile she fell asleep.

itachi found her and picked her up and brought her back to the campsite. everyone was smirking when he got back.

"so what did you two do?" deidara said. itachi didnt answer. everyone whispered amongst themselves. kisame and deidara, naomi and sasori, and tobi was just talking to himself.. naomi and sasori were growing very fond of eachother.

then naomi got an idea. "hey im going to give itachi an illusion! and i will be able to tell what he is seeing!" naomi said. "haha good luck living for very long after he wakes up." sasori teased

. naomi started to star at itachi. her eyes changed again.

itachi suddenly sees a butterfly. 'what is this?' itachi thought.

then he realized what naomi was doing, but it was to late..

the butter fly had already landed sofltely on his shoulder..

* * *

><p>DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNN!<p>

* * *

><p>OMEGOSH! why do you think itachi is feeling this way? and what do you think itachis true feelings will reveal to him! and what do you think is going on between naomi and sasori? oooooo! REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what YOU think!<p>

KTHXBYEE!


	6. Fun games and scarey pein

darkness, thats all itachi sees.

then he sees a tiny speck of light a few meeters in front of him. he goes to it. and BAM! something is heavy in his arms. he looks down to see that ame is in his arms. "ame?" he said surprised. it appeared that i was sleeping. he shook me, but i didnt wake up... then itachi saw someone he did not recongize.

line! line! line!

naomi's illusion had begun and itachi slummped over. after about two minutes, something was wrong.. it was like a outside force was trying to get into the illusion. she couldnt stop it. she felt it was already inside itachis illusion...

Line! another line! wee!

it was a women. she had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders. she was smiling sweetly.

"itachi.." she said her voice so soothing. "who are you?" he asked. he has never seen her before.. "may i see her?" she asked kindly. itachi looked at ame and questioned if he should. he put her on the ground. the women bent down to her.

she stared deeply at her with sad, but kind eyes. "my sweet daughter.." she whispered as she brushed ames hair back. "you are her mother?" itachi said shocked that he was dreaming her up, he had never even seen her before.. "yes i am." she said looking up.

"i interfeared with your illusion. im sorry.." she said kindly. "itachi, i know your true feelings, even if you dont was to believe them, but you will find out soon enought, but please i beg of you to do one thing for me." she said with hopeful eyes.

"yes?" itachi asked, surprised.

"take care of her, protect her. help her get over our death... she wants revenge so badly, even though it may not look it. help her recover. once she reveals her feeling just once to you, then your job is done... unless you dont want it to be.." she said

"what does that mean?" he asked. she smiled. "you will find out soon enough." she said and then she was gone

he looked down at ame sleeping. the all he could see was darkness again.

* * *

><p>itachi mummbled something i couldnt hear but everyone started giggleing. "what?" i asked. "itachi just said your name in his sleep!" tobi yelled.<p>

i turned dark red.. "shh! shh! hes waking up!" deidara said.

everyone rushed over to him. itachis eyes shot open and he jumped up. he looked over at me and his cheeks were slightly blushing. then his eyes shot to naomi.

he was over to her in a flash. he picked her up by the neck of her shirt. "if you ever do that again. i will kill you." he said in a harsh tone.

then he dropped naomi to the ground. "ouch! suck a party pooper!" naomi said. "but! i know your dirty little secret now so you have to obey me!" naomi said laughing evily.

he turned around to her glaring. "hey ame! itachi has something to say to you! he says tha-" naomi was cut off by itachis hand. "one more word and i will cut out your throat. " he threatened.

"ok then do as i say." she whispered to where only he could hear. he narrowed his eyes. "and what would that be?" he asked in a harsh tone. "dont break her heart." naomi said glaring at him. he could easily tell she saw his illusion and that she cared for ame. itachi let go and she dropped to the ground. i was wide eyes and blushing deeply. "lets go." itachi said.

* * *

><p>we have been walking for hours! where the hell is their hideout. and let me tell you, a bored teenager is a deadly thing...<p>

suddelny i got an idea and walked up behinde tobi.

its really hard to know that madara is really the one who is under that mask. i mean does he like acting like a child... idk but all i know is he needs to win a oscar for best acting...

suddenly i tapped tobi lightly on his back and yelled, "TAG! YOUR IT!" then i started running. i didnt know if he knew what the game of tag was but he should quickly catch on.. i mean its simple, and tobi- err madara is smart...

i was wizzing past trees when i ran into something hard that smelled like straw berries. i looked up to see itachi glaring. "you know it would be easier to get to the hideout if you would just corroperate." he said in a harsh tone. then he flung me over his shoulders. "w-what are you doing!" i yelled. "you were trying to escape." he said. "UMM NO! ITS CALLED TAG! ITS A GAME!" i yelled. i was mad.. he ruined my only chance of fun.. that party pooper..

"there is no time for games." he said. "well i might as well have so fun before i die.." i muttered. deep down itachi was angery at this comment. what makes her think she is going to die.. but he hid his anger very well. "what makes you think your going to die?" itachi asked emotionless. "what makes you think hidan will just stand buy and NOT try to sacrafice me.." i said jokeingly.

itachi tenced up. "how did you know about him." he asked. i bent my head down to his ear and whispered, "its a secret."

"what was all that about?" deidara asked once we reached to group again. "its called tag.. but obviously you people dont know how to play..." i mummbled. "oh tobi loves games!" tobi yelled. itachi set me on the ground and began walking again. "anyone want to give me a piggy back ride?" i asked.

hey. im a teenager and teenagers are very laazy... "OH TOBI DOES!" tobi screamed as he threw me on his back. "tally ho!" i said pointing forward as tobi started skipping with me on his back. i giggled the hole time.

itachi coulnt help but give a little smile under his enourmouse hat at my happiness. ..

* * *

><p>"just what the hell are you doing?" i asked angerly as itachi slipped a blind fold over my eyes. "were close to the hideout." he said as he flung me onto his back.<p>

i clung onto him like a monkey. i could hear naomi scream protests and i giggled. i could feel itachi get warm. weird...

"were here." sasoir said. i could hear them preform hand signs and then somthing rock like move. then as itachi walked i could feel the air getting cooler. my heart was beating fast, i was scared.. i didnt want to die!

suddenly itachi set me down and took the blind fold off. we were in a hall way, it looked normal, not scarey creepy like..

"ther you guys are! fucking nice of you to show!" a familiare voice said. i looked up to see hidan. i couldnt help but to smile. he narrowed his eyes. i jumped up and yelled, "omg! your hidan! haha hi!" i squeeled. "who the fuck is this bitch? a sacrafice for me?" he asked. "if you touch her i will cut off your head and feed it to angery dogs. " naomi threatened. "what did you say bitch?" hidan said. "hidan! they are important, do not touch them." itachi ordered.

"why the fuck should i listen to y-" hidan was cut off by naomi stabbing him with a kuni that she snatched off of tobi. "naomi! what are you doing?" i yelled. "I HAVE NO IDEA!" she screamed whiled hidan was trying to get her off of him. sasori grabbed her by her hands and flung her over his shoulder. "you are such a handfull..." he muttered.

next thing i know is im in a room in front of the very scarey pein. "what do you know." he ordered. "every thing!" i squeeked. "way to not tell em.." naomi muttered. "silence." pein said. "hnn" naomi said in responce.

pein turned back to me. itachi felt sorry for me since i buckled under pressure.. "where did you get your information." he ordered. "uhh well.. i-if i told you you wouldnt believe m-me..." i studdered. "i suggest you tell me." he said glaring. i squeeked again.

"itachi." pein ordered. itachi walked over to me and whispered something. all i could see was his eyes. "now, tell me." peins voice ordered. i wanted to protest but i found my self telling them everything..

about my world, my parents, school, how they were anime, my secret crush on YOU KNOW WHO. that god damn itachi and his special eyes! god now i want to die!

after that all i remember is pein saying something and naomi screaming death threats only to be silenced.

what happend? is she dead! am i dead!

god damnit! my eyes wont open! open damnit! fuck..

i can feel somone carring me.. and, and i smell strawberries? itachi! thank god!

wait no! now he knows my feelings! put me down you fool!

oh well i would rather be in his arms than, someone else. whats going to happen now..

god i do not like cliff hangers..

do you?

(omg my cheese cakes! whats going to happen! eeep! haha! REVIEW PLEASE! i am having writters block on the next chap. what do you think should happen? help please!)


	7. needles and closets

I feel… strange… I feel drunk? Wow… did they.. DRUG ME? Wtf! My eyes wont open! Ugghh! This sucks!

I feel a hand tuck away my bangs, then I hear them whisper "I wont let them hurt you." That was itachis voice. Yep, defiantly was his. Maybe im dead.. maybe this is gods way of giving me what I want… I have to see for myself. NOW GOD DAMNIT BITCH OPEN YOUR EYES!

I will my eyes to open. I see darkness. But I feel that I am on a bed. I try to sit up but I fail. "damnit…" I mutter to myself.

No one appears to be in the room… wait where the hell am i? I squint my eyes to see a very plain room. Besides me there is a desk with a picture on it. A picture of itachi and sauske…

I AM IN ITACHIS ROOM? I shot up in the bed. Ok now im up… I start to panic. Wheres Naomi? I go over to the door and try to open it. Nope its locked. I walk over to the window and slid it open. IT OPENED! HURRAY!

"I woulnd do that." A voice said from the other side of the room. I scream. "GOD DAMNIT UCHIHA! DON'T SCARE A WOMEN LIKE THAT!" I yelled. I could hear him chuckling.

I walked into the darkness near his voice. I ran into something hard. "you should watch where your going." He snickered.i could feel the warmth of his breath nip at my cheeks. I could also feel myself blushing.

"can you see?" I asked angerly. "hnn no." he teased. God damn him and his ninja skills… just then the door opens. "what do you want." I itachis says. I see kahona standing there. "im here to escorte her." She says. I can see a needle in her hands. She walks closer to me.

"what is she doing with that, itachi what is she doing with that!" I yell. "its just a needle." She says smirking. "I HAVE A PHOBIA OF NEEDLES!" I scream latching onto itachi.

He clamps his hand down on my shoulder. "we need to drug you.. leader wants us to. He has seen your power." Itachi says reassuring me. "FUCK THAT!" I yell and I dodge kahona and itachis hands and fly out of the room.

Tears are streaming down my face. Something snatched at my shirt causing it to rip… great now I have no top.

I spin around to see itachis shocked face looking at my shredded clothes in his hands. "uh…oh… oops.." he says. I blush deeply. So does he.

"now come on this wont hurt a bit.." someone said behind me. I wizzed around to see kahona with a big ass needle in her hands.

Well.. it wasn't that big.. but from my point of view it could be as big as a god damn sword! I yelped and jumped backwards.

Itachi grabbed be forcing my arms back wards and my head forwards. "no! no! NO NO ! STOP DON'T DO THIS YOU BASTARDS! ALL YOUR GOING TO DO IS DUMP ME IN THE WOODS!" I screamed.

I was having flash backs of what happened to me. Itachi was shocked. He knew what that vile man did to me now, and he was very angery.

the needle pierced my skin in my arm. I let out a week little yelp as she pushed the unknown liquid into me. I felt my eyelids droop. They wouldn't go back up.

"leader sama wants her in his office." She said. I could still hear everything, but it was like I was a lifeless doll. "ugh. Onncee.. ieh, get mahi hnds on you , itachhe, I will hrtt , youuu." I said very sluggishly.

I only heard him chuckle. I then felt him picking me up. "werr we gonn?" I asked. "you best stay quiet." He warned. "ohh.. ya.. crzyy lederrr" I said jokingly.

I heard doors open and itachi set me down on something hard.. a table? Then I felt my clothes, well the rest of them anyways, being tugged away.

And let me tell you the drugs didn't last long after that. "what in the hell are you doing!" I said angerly as I saw kakazu with my skirt half way down. I shot up. Everyone had shocked faces. "I thought you drugged her." Pein said. "w-we did!" kahona said confused.

I hoped down off of the table dodging all the hands that flew at me, then I ran out the door. "itachi! You know her best, retrieve her and we will carrie on with our inspection. "ha ! like I would let a bunch of perverts look at me with no clothes on!" I yelled back.

This time I looked ahead as I ran, so I saw itachi coming. I skidded to a stop. "why are they doing this! Just let me go!" I yelled angerly. I could feel tears sting in my eyes. "just let them inspect you and it will be over soon." Itachi said tired of all this chasing. "why in the world are they inspecting me!" I yelled. "to see where your powers came from." Itachi said.

"THEY CAME FROM SANTA CLAUS! THERE!" I screamed and started running down the hall again. Only to run into kisame. He looked down at me with teasing eyes.

He saw that I had no shirt on. I covered myself up with my hands. "PERVERT!" I screamed and turned getting ready to run the other direction.

But then I realized I was surrounded. "now just do as your told bitch or nobody will get hurt." Hidan said. I started panicking. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I trusted my hands at them. They all lifted into the air.

"n-now. When I set you guys down.. I am going to start running. AND YOU BETTER NOT FOLLOW ME!" I screamed.

I thrusted the group down the hall and I took off. I realized running wasn't going to help, so I opened a random door. This door was a closet of some sort. I dove in and kept quiet. I could hear everyones feet running past the door. After about five minutes, I busted down crying. But I made sure to keep quiet. I curled up into a ball in the back of the closet. I was exaused, so I soon fell asleep.

My eyes slowly opened. I was still in the closet. I felt someones arms around me. Itachi? I looked back to see that he was asleep.

I shuffled away from him. He quickly woke up then blushed, seeming embarrassed that I had seen what I saw. "what happened? Why didn't you turn me in?" I asked confused. "oh I already did, the inspection is done over with, I just returned you to the closet, you seemed to like it in here." He said smirking.

My eyes widend and I felt hot. "you- they-you! Inspection is done!" I yelled with tears of embarrassment forming in my eyes. "hey shhh its ok I have already seen hundreds of girls naked." He said. "oh thanks, that makes me feel better… just kill me now ok? Now that EVERYONE has seen me naked, I want to die." I said.

I pictured deidara, hidan, and all the others with big smirks on their faces looking down at me… naked…

itachi sighed. "whats going to happen to me now?" I asked. "well we are going to send you back home." Itachi said. "really?" I aksed. "uhh, no." he said. "what? " I asked. "leader pein wants… to keep you .. as slaves to work for us. " itachi said.

"fuck.." I muttered. I didn't want to be a slave! I jumped up. "where are you going?" he asked. "I am going to find Naomi, then I am going to get the hell out of here." I said. itachi grabbed me. "let me go, uchiha, or I will find sauske and tell him your weakness." I threatened.

Itachi tenced up and became angery. he formed a hand sign and with a 'poof' we were in his room. He threw me down on the bed. "I suggest you stay in here." Itachi growled while slamming the door…..

and locking it.

"im screwed.." I said to myself.


	8. escape plan and stupid bets

ITS BEEN LIKE ALMOST SIX HOURS, AND IM STILL STUCK IN ITACHIS ROOM. God save me..

I have been so bored. This is the list of things that I have done so far today.

Freak out.

Sleep

Wake up and freak out some more

Sing

Eat food that itachi brought me.

Talk to myself

Think of itachi

Think of ideas of how to escape

And freak out yet again

Let me tell ya.. not very productive..

I hear a noise coming from the vents. i grab a pillow, getting ready to hit what ever comes out of that vent.. I hear the vent get kicked open and something drop to the floor. I cant see anything because the lights are not on..

"crap.. now where am i?" I hear a familiar voice. "Naomi!" I yell. Naomi screams. "dude don't do that!" she yells back. I try to find her in the dark, when I found her I give her a big hug. "omg we have to get out of here!" I said.

I can hear her laughing in the dark. "do you have a plan?" I ask. "follow me." She says in her 'omg im so smart' voice. She leads me over to the vent. And boy she is so smart!

We start crawling through the vents finding our way out. I can see light on the other end. Once we reach the vent door, Naomi kicks it out and we crawl out into a hallway.

I jump down dusting myself off. "that was easy!" I say. "shhh! We have to be quiet or they will find us, and probably chop our limbs off!" Naomi whispered.

We turn around to see deidara standing there smirking. "so? Whats that about limbs?" he teased. "hey.. deidara, buddie.." I say as I walk up to him acting as if we didn't just crawl out of..

I have my gym shirt on since itachi accidendtly ripped my off… "now if we repay you with something later, you will act as if you never saw us right?" I say poking him in the stomac. "hnn and what would you be repaying me with." He asked amussed.

"what ever you want." I say with a sparkle in my eyes. He smiles. I think he took my words the wrong way.. shoot. I will pay for this later.. "I never saw you." He says while turning around and walking away.

Me and Naomi both sigh and turn around and see itachi there… "I did." He said blank expression. My face turns pale. "oh h-hey itachi! Im not here right now so forget that you saw.. anything.." I say wishing that he would.

He starts walking towards us, we back up into a wall. Itachi grabs my wrist. I yelp and I can hear Naomi growling. Just then sasori walks past.

"sasori! Take Naomi to your room, and make sure she cant escape." Itachi orders. Sasori rolls his eyes at Naomi and with a smirk he says, "being a pain again are we Naomi?" he grabs her and starts walking to his room with Naomi fighting the whole way. Itachi turns to me and smirks.

I glare up at him. "ya know this is NOT fair. You cant just lock a BORED TEENAGER in a room for like 40 hours!" I say exaggerating a little… "well what would you like to do then?" he says bending down to my level.

What I would like to do is go home! But I cant do that now can i.. this sucks! "lets play hide n seek, and if I win, you will let me escape, with Naomi, if I lose I have to do what ever you please." I say with a sly smile.

"ok, how do we play?" he says challenging me. "I hide, you try to find me. Simple." I say getting exited. He lets go of my wrist and waits. "ha cheater! Turn around and close your eyes!" I yell. He rolls his eyes and obeys me.

I peek at him to see if he did, he opens one eye. "are you going to hide?" he askes. I blush. "umm h-yes! You have to give me an hour!" I say while skipping off.

shit shit shit shit shit! SHIT! I don't know anywhere to hide! Im so screwed..

I run down hall ways looking for places to hide. I turn a corner and it leads me to a living room. Hidan, kakazu, zetzu, tobi, and deidara are sitting in there. They all turn to see me wide eyed and panting.

"wha did ya do…?" deidara said smirking at me. "QUICK I NEED A PLACE TO HIDE!" I said diving onto the couch next to hidan. "jeeze bitch calm down.." hidan said. "do you got any ideas?" I said getting in his face.

"why does ame need a place to hide?" tobi asked. "I kind of made… a bet… with .. itachi.." I muttered. They all laughed at me.. as I expected..

"you could hide… in one of our coats." Deidara said smirking. "any other ideas?" I ask looking for anything. "itachi is comeing." Kakazu says casually.

"MOVE THE HELL OVER DEIDARA AND LET ME IN YOUR JACKET!" I say lundging at him.

I am now in deidaras jacket and he is sitting on the couch. These cloaks are big! Muhahah!

Deidara was still and he had his hands on his lap, well me. I heard someone walk into the room. "where ame. I heard her in here." Itachi asks. "what did you do lose her?" hidan teased. "hn." Is all I heard.

I feel deidara get up. What is he doing? Every thing got quiet.

Suddenly the zipper opened and I plopped out on the floor. Deidara started laughing. I looked up to see itachi raising a eyebrow down at me. I jumped up to the smirking deidara.

"YOU! THAT IS NOT FAIR!" I screamed at him as itachi dragged me away. I tried to ignore his laughter down the hall. "you never said that I could have help." Itachi said. "that's not fair!" I pouted. "now, you have to do what ever I say.. hmmm.." itachi said looking down at me and smiling.

I waited for my punishment for being stupid. "I want you…." Ugh.. fine.. wait what? "To show me more of your abilities." Itachi said bent down to my level. Aww.. dang. His eyes held ammusment in them.

"umm.. how, and where." I asked. "I will come get you when im ready, but first you need to rest, you have been running around all day."he said while dragging me down the hallway. "where are we going?" I asked. "my room." He said casually.

I paused for a sec… ok in our world usually when a boy says that.. it means something else… haha teenagers…

he opened his door and pushed me in locking it behind him. "ha like I can sleep now! Your in here! And not to metion that I have been kidnapped by THE AKATSUKI." I said freaking out.

"oh youll live.." he said pushing me down on the bed. "h-hey!" I said blushing. "do you need a little help?" he asked smirking leaning down into my face. He has never been this close before…

suddenly all I could see was his eyes, then I blacked out.

Damn him with his special eyes!

Line line line line 

Itachis pov~

Once I knocked her out she slumped over. I layed her down on the bed. She was whining in her sleep. Why do I care so much for this girl…

I watched her as her chest raised and fell. I had nothing better to do so I sat on the bed and leaned back against the wall. Soon after that I fell asleep. .

I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my room anymore.. I was in a strange house.

Suddenly I saw ame run pass the hallway. Covered in sweat and.. blood. She was younger though. "ame!" I yelled running after her. She seemed like she couldn't hear me or see me.

Was I dreaming?

All of a sudden ame tripped and skidded accrossed the floor. She was screaming. A man followed behind her with amussed eyes. "now now little ame, your parents are dead, all you have left is me!" the man said.

I wanted to rip off his head. He grabbed ames anckle and pulled her backwords. Her head hit the floor, she was dozing off now. "now. I will come back for you when your older. Your to young to understand right now.." he said.

I woke up to ame crying out in her sleep. "please don't hurt me!" she cryied out in her sleep. Was she having the same dream as me?

I shook her gentally. Her eyes shot open she was breathing heavy. "I want to go home!" she pleaded to me with teary eyes. I wish I could just send you home.

"im sorry you cant." I said. she started punching me in the chest. I grabbed both of her hands, now she was trying to pull away. I saw anger in her eyes.

She jumped up out of bed and ran towards the door and started to pull on the handle hoping it would open. I walked towards her and she dodged me heading for the window.

She managed to get it open befor I pulled her away from it. I put pressure on her neck and she passed out in my arms.

(oh do you think itachi likes her? REVIEW PLEASE!)


	9. candy and stubborness

Naomi pov~

When itachi said those words, those really totally not fudging fair words I started to fight with sasori the whole way to his room.

"Naomi would you please stop kicking, it would make my job a lot easier." Sasori said. "NEVER!" I shouted at him. I started to squirm with in his grasp.

He stopped and bent down to my level. "don't make me add you to my collection." He said smirking. I certainly did not want that to happen so I behaved just that once.. damn him.

I followed him down the hall. "oo! Whats that!" I said pointing to a mask hanging on the wall. "a mask." He said with a 'durr' face. "thank you dr. sarcasim!" I shouted. He just smirked.

As we were walking down the hall I was studing him, he glanced at me every now and then. I came to realize that I thought he was cute. Yes cute. I know right!

He turned suddenly making me lose my train of thought. He held open a door, inside it was darkness. "in ya go." He said waiting for me to go first. "uhh I aint goin in there." I said. he only smirked.

Suddenly I had no control over my body. I saw his chakra strings attached to me. "HEY YOU CHEATER! THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!" I yelled. He didn't say anything. Once we were in his room I had control of my limbs again, but when I turned around, he was no longer there.

"great.. just leave me all alone to my thoughts… and their trying to kill me ya know!" I shouted. I could kind of see in his room with the light from the door way cracks. And what I saw scared the living day lights out of me!

Puppets were everywhere along with different parts scattered throughout! "I think hes a little obsessed…" I whispered to myself.

I went up to one and stuck my tounge out at it. It didn't do anything. "oh ya giving me the silent treatment eay?" I said glaring at it. "hn!" I poked it in the forehead and it fell apart, pieces of a once put together puppet were now scattered around my feet.

Crap! I started trying to put it back together. After I was done, it didn't exacty look like a puppet at all.. "maybe he wont notice…." I whispered. Well that entertained me for about 5 minutes..

I went up to a desk and started opening random drawrs. I found a black book in one. In side there were sketches and drawlings, and hey these were pretty good!

I looked around for a pencil. Bingo! I started to draw a picture of tobi eating zetsu with me running around in the back ground. I have to say, this is the most awesomest thing in here! At the bottom I put 'love Naomi '

"what are you doing?" asked a voice from behind me. I yelped and spun around hiding the book behind me. Sasori was standing there with a amussed yet suspisous look. "what do you have behide your back?" he asked.

"umm why would you think anything is behind my back!" I said looking innocent. Suddenly he was behind me, he snatched the book out of my hand. "hey!" I said. no fair! He has ninja skills! Grrr!

"what are you doing with-" he started to say but he stopped when he flipped to my page. At first his face expression was blank, then he busted up laughing. "hey don't laught at my art work!" I yelled at him.

"well it is pretty good.." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "what the hell did you do?" he asked bending down to his now deformed puppet.

"uhh.. that was like that when I got here." I said with a blank expression. he didn't say anything. Damnit im hungery! Must find food!

I went over to his desk and picked up a lamp. And then I licked it. "nope not candy." I said. he raised one eyebrow. I went over to one of his puppets and licked it. "nope not candy." He started to laugh.

I turned to him, went up to him and licked him on the cheek. his cheeks turned red. "nope not candy! Where is the candy!" I asked getting frustraited. "umm there is none.." he said.

I lundged at him knocking him over, I held his hands to the floor. "GIVE ME CANDY!" I yelled. "ahh ok fine!" he said nervously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. I grabbed it and ate it.

"oh and just to let you know, me and ame are not allowed to have candy…" I said. "uhh and why not? You just ate some!" he said. I smiled at him and started to bounce up and down.

"I AM BORED! ENTERTAIN ME!" I screamed while stomping around. "ah wait no! stop destroying my things!" he yelled.

He went over to me and pushed me down to a sitting positon. Then he grabbed two puppets and started to entertain me.

Muhahaha!

Ame pov~

I woke up to darkness. I moaned. I was so sore! All this running round made me not happy! I sat up and stretched.

Well now what do I do… I hoped down from the bed. I might as well go through his things… I opened his closet. Nothing but clothes.. bah that's boring!

I went to his dresser. Opened the top drawr- weapons. Second-more weapons. Third- underwear. I quickly shut that one and blushed. Theres nothing to do! And im hungery! Bah! I want to go home!

My emotions got the best of me and I felt tears run down my cheeks. I grumply stomped to the middle of his room and plopped down on the floor. I now stared at the ceiling.

The door opened and itachi stepped in. he realized I had tears running down my cheeks. He went over to me and sat down. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sack and handed it to me. "here I brought you some food." Itachi said.

I didn't move. "come on you have to eat." He urged. I just layed limply on the floor staring at the ceiling ignoring him. I refuse to eat unil I go home!

He sighed and reached into the bag and pulled out a rice ball. Then he used his finger and pulled open my mouth and put the rice ball in. I didn't chew.

He growled and poked me in the stomace. I still didn't do anything. I am stubborn!

Then he did something I did not expect. He got up and sat on me! That meanie! I blushed with anger and awkwardness. He held my hands above my head and with his free hand he made my jaw chew my food then he made me swallow. He smirked.

"there." He said satisfied with him self. I just glared. He took another rice ball and held it up to my mouth. Me being the stubborn person I am, I didn't do anything! Muahahah!

He made a annoyed face. I tried to keep my face blank but I smiled slightly. He looked at me and then I made a blank face again. "you think this is funnie?" he asked. I didn't say anything.

"I could just knock you out again and put you in hidans room." He said smirking. My eyes went wide and I took the rice ball out of his hands with my mouth and started to chew. He started laughing.

I never knew itachi like this. He never smiled like this, or laughed, or smirked, or anything on the show. Its like he only does it when its just me and him. I kind of like it…

he got off of me and I sat up and started to eat. He sat in front of me. It was silent. Well this is akward….

"sooo…? Are you going to lock me in your room and let me die of bordom again today?" I asked giving him a smirk. He rolled his eyes. "no I was not." I smiled.

"oh so what are we going to do today!" I asked getting exited. "we are going to go outside and practice. I want to see your skills." He said.

"is Naomi going to be there?" I asked hoping for a yes. He nodded. I squeeled. "then after that, oh wait.. never mind.." I said getting all gloomy again…

"what?" he asked poking me. "well.. I thought just for a minute we were going to go back home.. but no. im going to be stuck here for the rest of my life.. doing whatever the akatsuki says…" I said with a sigh. He seemed sad. "well at least people here don't hate you." He said.

true. Wait what? "how did you know, that people hate us?" I asked. "you talk in your sleep." He smirked. "WHAT! OH GOD!" I yelled. Oh god! Fuck! I probably told all of my deepest darkest secrets! Ughhhhhhhh!

"don't worrie, your secrets are safe with me." He smirked. I glared at him. "ok lets go out side." He said. he put his hands on my shoulders and steered me to the door.

"so are you going to go all bananas on me, or are you going to go easy on me?" I asked.

He only smiled and said, "youll see."

(REVIEW PLEASE!)


	10. cell phone signals and badass skills

Itachi steered me down the hallway. i was a little nervous about what was goint to happen.. he stopped and turned to me pulling out a blind fold. "why do i have to wear that?" i asked annoyed.

"so you wont find your way out." he said smirking. "oh... ya like that would ever happen.."i said sarcasticly. he put the blind fold on me and put me on his back.

again i felt cool air when he walked. he stoped after about seven minutes and pulled the blind fold off. we were in a opening in the forest. i saw naomi and sasori acrossed the opening. she was waving at me. i waved back and skipped over to her.

"omg hi!" i said exitedly. "hey!" she said back. "lets begin" itachi said from behind us. i turned to face him. "ooookkkkkk what do we do?" i asked. "lets start with naomi." sasori said. "do what?" naomi said. "ok ame, you go sit down somewhere over there with itachi, while i test naomis skills" sasori said.

i sighed and gave naomi a thumbs up for good luck. i sat there next to itachi waiting for sasori and naomi to stop talking and begin. i was bored. then i suddenly remembered something.

"itachi? do you still have my cell phone?" i wondered. "your what?" he asked confused. "ya know, the thing you took away from my bag, the little rectagular device." i said. he reached into his cloak and pulled it out. i tryed grabbing it out of his hands, but he pulled it out of my reach.

"now why would i give you this?" he said teasing. "because its mine! and besides i probably cant call people on it now.." i said. he narrowed his eyes and i gave him my inoccent face. then he handed it to me.

"yay!" i said while opening it screen lit up with a picture of me swinging in the rain. the clock said 1:00 pm. itachi was now curious.

"do you want me to show you some of the things you can do with this?" i said. he nodded. "ok well you can call people on it and you hold it up to your ear, like this." i explained while holding it up to my ear. "oh and you can take pictures! like these!" i said scrolling through them.

they were mostely of me. i handed him the phone and i showed him what button to push for 'next'.

itachi saw pictures of me, naomi, and more of me.

he saw me at the creek(in my bikini! damn it i forgot that was on there...)

he saw my pic of me smiling while looking at the clouds,

the pic of my bright green eyes, wide and bright, with a tooth brush sticking out of my mouth.

Then... he saw a pic of me with my naruto head band...

i quickly snatched it out of his hand. "what was that?" he asked. "ohh.. haha nothing.." i said trying to exit out. he narrowed his eyes. then he snatched the phone out of my hands.

suddenly it vibrated and he dropped to surprised." HOLY SMOKES SOMEONE IS CALLING ME!" I yelled grabbing the phone. "hello?" i answered.

"AME WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?" roy said through the phone. it was my stalker. how the hell did he get my number? oh hes good...

itachi snatched the phone out of my hands. "hello who is this?" he asked all serious. somehow it got on speaker. "this is roy? who is this? WHERES AME?" he yelled into the phone.

"i suggest you forget about her." he said and then he shut the phone. "im surprised i even have bars here!" i say sheepishly. itachi narrows his eyes and puts the phone back into his cloak.

"what? i cant have it back?" i wine. "no, now that people can contact you, you must not have it." he said. "you no fair!" i say crossing my arms. i hear a noise and see that naomi and sasori have begun...

naomis pov~

"are you ready?" sasori said in a fighting stance. i had really no idea what to do.

"umm no... maybe.." i said nervously. hey you would be nervous to if the greatest puppet master was getting ready to fight you..

he smirked then out of no where a puppet was in front of me . its head was cocked to the side. this pissed me off for some reason. i growled.

then the puppet was after me. i screamed and started to dodge it. "SASORI-" i ducked. "THIS IS NO WAY-" jumped. "TO TEST-" punch... oo bad idea. "MY FUCKING SKILLS!" i screamed.

"come on im not even trying." he teased. just then the puppet pinned me down. it opened its mouth and a sharp needle stuck out of it.. purple liquid was dripping off of it. "hehe.. sasori. jokes over... now let me go befor you killl me!" i screamed at him.

"no. fight back." he said with serious eyes. the puppet shot the needle out of its mouth.

i am going to die... this is it.. bye ame!

wait.. why am i not feeling any pain...?

i open my eyes and i over by a tree. sasori is looking around for me. did i dissapear? then he turned his head towrds me. he narrowed his eyes. he walked slowly over to me.

oh boy im in trouble...

he stopped just in front of me. its like his eyes are looking past me.. weird. "are you just going to stand there all day?" i ask. his eyes widend. "where are you? i sence your chakara but i cant see you?" he said looking around. "im right in front of you!" i said waving my arms around.

he still didnt see me. i stepped forwards. his eyes told me that he could see me. "how did you do that?" he asked, his eyes wide. "umm i dont know." i said.

"step back again." he said. i did. "i cant see you anymore." he said scanning the area. "really?" i asked. "i think i no what you are doing." he said.

"what?" i asked. "your hinding in the shadows. i think you can manupulate them." he said smirking. he obviously thinks this is cool. "hnn." i said, acting like its no big deal. but in reality .. THIS IS FRICKEN AWESOME.

"now back to the fight." sasori said. but befor he had time to react i lundged onto him like a leech and bit he ear.

i never said i was going to play fair... :)

ames pov~

naomi limped over to where i was sitting and collapsed in the grass. "are you alright?" i ask worried. "yeah... sasori.. kicked.. my butt.."she said panting. "she did good. shes very powerful, and yet shes getting stronger by the minute." sasori said sitting down next to naomi.

itachi stood up. "your turn." he said as he walked over to the battle area. i followed close behind. itachi turned to me. "are you ready?" he asked. "ummm..." i said not wanting to answer. "what?" he aske smirking. "well.. its just.. i have seen your skills before... and they scare the crap out of me.. but they are kick ass.." i said smiling sheepishly.

his face was blank now. great.. now im in trouble. "go." he said. and suddenly he was gone. damn hes fast!

i dodged all his attaks.. barely.. then he had me pinned to the ground. "to slow." he said. i kicked him off of me and jumped up. then i did a round house kick to his face. thank you karate lessons!

he was surprised at this. i kept on coming to. he doded most of my kicks and jabs. i kicked him in the shoulder and he grabbed my foot. i twisted it and pushed off of him. i was panting.

then i saw something i did not want to see, his sharrigan. "hey thats not-" i started to say but was cut off when he dissapeared and a bunch of crows took his place. i was now is his geinjutsu.

"fuck.." i whispered. "ame... you wont hurt me would you?" a voice said behind me. i spun around and stopped wide eyed what i saw.

my mother was standing there. covered in blood, like the last time i saw her. itachi you ass hole.

i dropped to my knees tears in my eyes. "ITACHI! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" i screamed looking for him. i turned around and there he was. i jumped at him, but i was faster than him so i pinned him to the ground with ease. "how the HELL do you know what my mother looks like!" i screamed in his face.

i didnt see this at the time, but itachi certainly did.. my eyes were glowing a purple color... "ame calm down." he said in a calm tone. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" i screamed. "ame look!" itachi yelled pointing above me.

i looked up to see a bit black hole.. "shit.. when did that get here.." i said.

itachi grabbed onto a branch when the thing started to suck us in. i grabbed onto his foot. just then naomi came flying by. she grabbed onto my foot.. thank god, and sasori was holding onto her foot.

"WAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" naomi screamed. "i think ame did it." itachi shouted emotionless. just then sasori got sucked in. "sasori!" naomi screamed. she let go.

i looked up at itachi. "i enjoyed your company, thanks for everything. but i wish you would of kissed me already!" i said smiling up at him. i let go. he looked sad, i didnt want to let go but.. i had to. i got forced backwards. all i saw was bright light. then darkness.

i could of sworn i felt someones hand right before the darkness came..

nahh probably nothing.

(review please. it really helps!)


	11. holding hands and setting rules

I open my eyes to brightness. I feel stiff and sore. I can see the blue sky once my eyes adjust. I don't feel like moving.

I remember darkness and someones hand in mine.. whos hand was that? Wait? I still feel someones hand in mine.

I look over to my hand. Im still lying limp. I see a hand in mine. I see a red ring on the ring finger. My eyes follow up the hand.

My breath caught in my chest when I saw the akatsuki pattern. Itachi is holding my hand! Why?

My eyes slowely go to his face. His eyes are closed. He looks really peacefull.. and cute…I stare at him for awhile. He breathed slow even breaths. then I slowely sit up, my hand staying in his.

I look over to my right and see a sign that says, 'Moki Road' . wait? Im home! I jump up causing itachi to wake.

"im home im home!" I say jumping up and down, my hand yanking him around. I look down at him. "im home itachi!- ITACHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yell realizing that he is not supposed to be here.

"where are we?" Itachi says while standing up. I didn't answer his question because I was freaking out.. "OMG! WHY ARE HERE! HOW ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled.

"i don't know." He said. (even though he was lieing, I didn't know this at the time.. ) "where are we." He repeated clamping his hands on my shoulders, making me hold still.

"umhh.. your in my world, Earth.. in my town.. I have got to get you home before any one recongnizes you!" I said yanking him in the direction of my house.

"I hear someone coming." Itachi says looking in the opposite direction.

"WHAT?" I yelled shoving him into a bush. "stay quiet!" I whispered.

I turned to see girls from my school walking down the trail heading home. They spotted me. "eww look who it is.." one of them said. "uhh hey!" I said trying to be friendly. "where have you been, and why do you look like crap?" she said looking me up and down with a discusted face.

"oh well … umm I have friends vistiting my house and they are staying with us for awhile.." I lied. "well what ever.. just do us all a favor and don't come back to school.. freak." She said while flipping her hair and walking away.

"bitch…" I mumbled.

Itachi walked out of the bushes. He didn't say anything. "come on we need to get home and see if Naomi is there." I said while taking his hand and leading him to my house.

Linelinelneline

As we walked up to my house I started to get nervous.. itachi was looking around with curiosity.

I stepped up the porch stairs and went up to the door. "well this is my house.." I said eyeing him. I opened the door thinking it would be locked, but it wasn't. I slipped off my shoes and itachi did the same.

I walked onto the wood floors. Me and naomis house was big, but not to big. Both our parents left us tons of money behind. But we only use it when we need something.

Itachi was now looking around. I headed for the living room searching for Naomi. I turn the corner to see Naomi sitting in a chair accrosed from sasori sitting on the couch. Naomi looked over at me.

"ame! I was so worried!" she said while jumping up and lundging up at me. "I was going to go look for you but I had a little problem…" she said while eyeing sasori who was looking tired and curious.

"yeah well I had a little problem to…" I said eyeing itachi who was standing behind me . "what are we going to do?" Naomi asked me.

I had no Idea what I was going to do! Why is she asking me! Im glad that itachi is here but.. I am freaking out! Were just going to have to take this situation step by step…

"alright," I said turning to itachi. "go sit down by sasori." I pushed him to the couch. "why?" he asked. "oh just do it.." Naomi said annoyed. I could tell she was stressed.

Itachi listened to us and sat next to sasori. "ok! Listen up you two!" I yelled while jumping up on the coffee table. "we have no idea what were going to do about you two being stuck here! But! If you are going to live with us while we figure this out, you will follow some rules." I said while looking at them in the eyes sternly.

Sasori raised his eye brow. "ok since you are a anime/manga in our world, people will recongnize you, soooo we have to go shopping, so no more wearing cloaks." I said. both itachi and sasori looked like they didn't like this idea.

"also, you guys have to listen to us! were the kidnappers now, well not really but still!" I said while getting off the coffee table.

"itachi, you will stay in my room, sasori, you in naomis." I said. "wait? What! No!" Naomi yelled backing up. "Naomi where else are they going to sleep?" I asked. Hey I didn't like my idea either.. but where are they going to sleep?

Her face expression didn't change. "or sasori could sleep in your basement.." I said eyeing her. "SASORI YOUR WELCOME TO STAY IN MY ROOM!" she yelled. That's what I thought…

Well this isn't so bad… its just itachi and sasori… in our house… staying. In our rooms… I can do this.

"I need to speak with you, ame." Itachi said. oh god I can not do this! "uhh yeah sure" I said while heading for the stairs. He followed sighlently behind me.

I walked down the hall to my bedroom door. "this is my room, this is where you will be staying.." I said. I opened my door to my wide bedroom.

The sun was shining through my dark blue curtains that reached the floor. It make shadows acrossed the wood floors. My bed was in the corner, it had a big white bedspread with cherry blossoms on it along with a cool mint green. My walls matched the green.

On the opposite wall I had a desk with a mirror. A little stool was underneath it. I had my things scattered out accrossed it. I had shelfs along the walls with photos and little trinkets. Paper fans hung on my wall, along with my paintings.

Itachi walked in silently behind me and shut the door. "umm.. what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "you, when we were fighting you made the portal open." He said. I looked at him confused. "I really don't think I could of done that." I said shocked.

"yes. You did, and if you did it before you can do it again." He said. those words cut me deep. Did he really want to go so bad, but I thought, he went in after me…

"if you really want to go home so bad, then why did you go in after me?" I said turning from him and crossing my arms. He opened him mouth, but then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

Finally he said, "im not saying that I don't want to be here, I do, this- your world is.. interesting.." he said looking around my room. I slightly smiled, though he couldn't see.. I hope..

I started walking towards the door of my balcony. "well.. theres my bed, uhh, bathroom is down the hall, and your welcome to go out on my balcony. There are some chairs out there." I said while opening the door letting even more light come in.

"I am going to train you." He said changing the subject back to where it was. I turned to him his face was blank, but in his eyes I saw amusement. "why?" I asked. "because, so you will know how to open the portal." He said.

"ohh.."I said not knowing what to do. I really wanted to take a shower.. I was filthy!

"uhh well im going to go clean myself up.. uhh just don't get into trouble." I said while brushing past him out the door. I walked down the hall and slipped into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and let the tub fill up. Then I slipped in the tub and relaxed.

After my bath I stepped out of the water all clean and warm, and wrapped a towl around myself. I reached for my folded clean clothes that I usually set on the side of the sink, but my hands felt emptiness…

SHIT! I forgot to take clean clothes with me? Crap… now I have to go back to my bedroom.. where itachi is.. and im half naked… perfect. Just fudging perfect.

As I walked to bathroom door I wrapped the towl around my self even tighter. I cracked open the door and poked my head out.i looked down both ends of the hall way. Nope, no one is out there..

I snuck down the hall way and came upon my door. I knocked quietly, waiting for a answer. "itachi? Are you in there?" I whispered. No answer. Guess not.

I quickly opened the door and slipped in closeing it behind me. No one was in here. I sighed with relief. I tiptoed over to my dresser.

Then I heard my balcony door open and then close. I turned around quickly to see itachi blushing slightly at what he saw.. my eyes went wide and I blushed deeply. "i-i-I thought you wernt in here!" I squeeled.

"I was on the balcony, you said I could use it." He said looking away. "im- im sorry." I said in embarrassment. "I will give you some privacy." He said as he walked out my door and closed it behind him.

Oh god im so embarrassed! Ughhhhhh! I can tell this is going to be a long week…

Itachi didn't know what to think. He just saw ame half naked with a little towl covering her up. For some reason he felt drawn towards her. Was it because he could use her power.. or was it because.. he had feelings for her? Itachi didn't know what to do.

(review please! It really gives me incouragment!)


	12. stalkers and very weird events

After I got dressed I headed down stairs to the kitchen. "are any of you hungery?" I yelled. Naomi ran into the kitchen. "YES!" she yelled. "ok then.." I said while heading for the fridge.

Itachi entered the room. I opened the door and we really didn't have a lot, just some pudding. "ok umm… the only thing we have is pudding…" I said. I could hear Naomi sighing.

I turned to see everyone had entered the room. We might as well go shopping and get some food.. "ok… itachi, sasori. Give me your cloaks." I said while putting my hand out waiting. "why?" they both said. "because like I said, you guys are anime in this world, as weird as that sounds.. people will recognize you." I said.

I went to the living room and found a naruto manga. I tossed it to itachi. "see." I said. he flipped through the pages, shock was written all over his face. I snatched the book out of his hands. "you are not allowed to read these. They may give away the future and ruin everything." I said.

itachi narrowed his eyes. "ok so cloaks." I repeated. They didn't move. "oh just do it." Naomi teased as she poked sasori in the head. Naomi is acting weird… sasori smirked at her. Sasori is acting weird to…

itachi unzipped his cloak and handed it to me. He was wearing a black shirt that clung to his skin, along with black pants. Dang.. he has muscles.. I looked away. Sasori rolled his eyes and did the same. Exept he had no shirt on.. and you could so tell he was not from this world.. weird..

"ok now that's going to be a problem." I said while pointing at sasori. "ill go get him a jacket.." Naomi said while walking off. "ok now heres the plan. We all will go the mall, get you some clothes, then go eat. Do not wander off." I said.

"were not kids." Sasori said. "oh well you look like one.." I teased. Itachi was being his normal quiet self. Naomi came back with a shirt and threw it at sasoris face. Sasori put it on, along with a jacket. At least they look a little normal..

"ok now I would leave your weapons here we don't want to get arrested." I said. "what if we need them." Itachi said. "in our world people don't attack eachother.. you will go to jail if the police find you with weapons." I said.

itachi put his weapons pouch on the table. "allright! Lets get goin!" I said as I grabbed the car keys. This is going to be fun.

As I walked to the car Naomi stopped me. "uhh your not driving." She said. I turned to her and gave her my best puppie dog face. "aww come on pleeeeease? I never get to drive!" I wined.

"that's because you nearly kill us every time.." Naomi muttered. "whats that?" sasori said poking the car. Itachi was investigating it to.

"it's a car!" I said with a smile. "I gets you places. Now get in." Naomi said while opening the car door. they followed her lead and got in the car.

"now buckle up, you will need them if ame is driving.." naomi said. itachi was in the front seat and Naomi and sasori was in back.

After we showed them the basics I got in the drivers seat. "do you even remember how to drive?" Naomi said with a questioning look. "well yeah!" I said putting the key into the ignition. When I twisted it, that's when itachi and sasori jumped, I just smiled to my self.

"ready?" I asked. "oh god just go already!" Naomi yelled.

I pushed the gas peadal and the car went forward, a little to fast. "SLOW DOWN OR YOU WILL KILL US ALL!" Naomi yelled. Itachi and sasori were clutching the seats.

"yeah yeah im workin on it!" I yelled. The car slowed to a more appropriate pace. Once we reached the city itachi and sasori were very curious. You could tell they were on guard.

I pulled up into the mall parking lot and parked. "were here!" I sang as I opened the door. they did the same. "at least were alive.." Naomi muttered."ok now just follow us." I said. Naomi and me were in the middle and they were beside us. people stared at us, they weren't used to us being with other people.

"ummm.. sasori you go with naomi itachi you come with me." I said as I swayed itachi in the direction that I wanted. "why are we splitting up?" Naomi asked. "so we can get this done faster." I called out behind me.

"ok.. well since you wear, like mostly black, lets go to hottopic." I said. itachi was looking all around, interested. "our world is not as cool as it seems." I said. he looked at me with curious eyes. "so whats it really like then?" he asked wondering. "mmm.. people are, just.. its hard to explain." I said.

we arrived at hottopic, and we went in. I picked up lots of black shirts and pants, and some swimming trunks just in case. (ya never know..) "ok go into the dressing room and try this stuff on." I said pointing to the dressing room.

"do I have to?" he smirked. Well it seems that the 'funnie' itachi has come out to play. "how will you know if they fit or not?" I asked. "I can tell." He said heading for the check out. I pulled out my wallet.

"what are you doing im paying for this stuff." He said. "uhh no your not, our money is different in this world." I said handing the cashier the money.

After we paid for the clothes I walked out of the store. I had a feeling someone was following me, I turned around only to be shoved to the ground.

"OH AME I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" an annoying voice said. I looked up to see Roy sitting ontop of me. "GET OFF OF ME IDIOT!" I yelled as I kicked him off.

itachi helped me up. "who is this?" itachi asked. "my stalker.. he thinks hes in love with me.." I whispered. Itachi smirked. Roy came crawling back.

"roy, why are you following me?" I asked. "because I love you! I will do anything for you!" he cried. "anything? Mmm why don't you just leave me alone!" I yelled. I could hear itachi chuckle.

"you think this is funnie? he is a stalker! And annoying!" I yelled. Then itachi said something I didn't see coming. "ame, is in a relationship with someone already, so you can leave her be now." He said in a calm tone. roys face shot up to itachis.

"what nooo! Who is this unworthy soul!" roy yelled. Itachi glared at roy. "me." He said as he wrapped his hand around my waist and walked away with me.

I was blushing a deep red. What the hell just happened! "why did you say that!" I squeeled. "well he will leave you alone now, don't worrie those were just words." He said taking his hand away from my waist.

For some reason I wish they were real. "he will never leave me alone, and now the kids at school wont either, since they know I am 'dating' a total hottie." As soon as I said that my hands came flying to my mouth. Me and my stupid mouth!

Itachi looked at me shocked but then smiled. "just erase that from your mind and I will live k?" I said as I dragged him out to the parking lot.

After we got home from the restraunt, I was dead tired. Then I remember something.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as I sank down to the floor in the hallway. Itachi was there in a flash. "whats wrong?" he asked. "NAOMI! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!" I yelled. I could hear Naomi screaming down stairs.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "aww man this sucks." I said as I got up off the floor heading for the stairs. "where are you going?" itachi asked now realizing there was another set of stairs. "umm nowhere, don't come up here, your not allowed." I said as I went up the stairs.

I opened the door to my attic. Paintings were every where along with paint brushes, canvases, paints and other tools. Along one wall was my piano and my violin. I sat at the piano bench. Pictures of my family were everywhere.

Then I started playing 'Man of the world' on the piano, forgetting everything.

(review! Ok people have been complaining about my grammer skills.

YES I KNOW. THEY SUCK.

So you can stop telling me! You guys are making me feel like shit! But hey! I have been doing better!

See my words are capitalized at the beginning of the sentence! As for spelling, there's no hope for me for that… any ways I apologize.

And yes! There is a plot to the storey! You just have to read. It tells you why Naomi and Ame are different, and if people have been wondering, where did they get their powers.

Only people from naruto have chakara systems. I just gave you a spoiler so there! Be happy and quit complaining! Kthzbyee! Love you all!)

(oh and remember what itachi has to do? Protect Ame until she speaks her true feelings. and remember what happened to Ame when she was little? Yeah, more of that is coming back soon so just wait. what do you think will happen? Tell me what you think itachi should do?)


	13. voodoo dolls and scars

(thanks so much everyone for all of your POSITIVE reviews! UNLIKE some people who keep on criticizing me.. if you don't like my writing then don't read it its that simple. You keep putting me down with all your negative comments. Hey don't mean to call you out or anything, im just trying to keep the peace!

These next chapters are just going to be fillers while im trying to think of whats going to happen next! So enjoy!)

"ehh good night.." I said to itachi. he nodded and then closed the door. as I walked down the hall I realized that I forgot to grab pj's.

"crap.." I muttered as I turned around and headed back for my room. I knocked on my door. itachi answered it. "uhh I need my pj's.." I muttered.

I walked passed him to my dresser and opened the last drawer. "whats in the attic?" he suddenly asked. "umm, stuff, my personal things." I said. "hn." Was all he said. boy hes moody…

I grabbed some pj shorts and a tanktop. "ok goodnight.. again." I said.

When Naomi came down the stairs and walked into the living room she was smiling. "whats so funnie." I asked. She sat down on the couch where she made a bed.

"ohh nothing.." she said still smiling. I jumped on her. "tell me!" I yelled tickling her. "alright alright! Just get off of me or I will bite you!" she yelled. I got off of her and sat beside her waiting. She leaned over to me and barley whispered "I think I like sasori.." she leaned away blushing. I smiled. "don't you dare tell ANYONE. Or I will chop you up into little pieces and eat you!" she threatened. "my lips are zipped!" I said while sitting back down on the other couch.

That night as I tried to sleep, I thought about what all has happened to us. and let me tell you, my life is weird! Itachi is so different in real life! But I still cant trust him with my feelings..

Linelinelinelineline

Normal POV~

When ame left for the second time itachi didn't know what to do. He dicided to do some investigating.

He went over to her desk and opened a drawr. In it were papers and pencils. Pretty normal..

he opened a second drawr, there was a photo album. Itachi picked it up and flipped through it. Pictures of ames family. Her little brother, her father, and her mother. She looked happy, not like she was now.

You could tell she was trying hard to cover up her sadness.

He put the book back and went to her closet. Uniforms hung on one side and different clothes on the other. There were boxes in the back behind everything.

He dug through them and found a box with 'ame, open when your 18 –mom.' On the front. He wanted to badely to open it and look, but he decided against it. He shut the closet door and went on the balcony.

'why did I go in after her..' itachi thought. 'something about this girl. She knows every thing about me but I know little of her..' itachi was confused with what he was feeling.

He didn't want to believe that he was falling for her. He had more serious things to worrie about, like how to get back. Madara, sauske, the akatsuki...

Meanwhile in Naomis room, sasori had the same idea…

Naomis room was the opposite of naomis. Her walls and bed were black, along with most of the other stuff. Her bed had canopy of black were lots of paper fans hanging everywhere.

Sasori looked opened her closet door, there were lots of sissors, lollita dresses and there were even little dolls.

Sasori smiled and picked one up. There were needles sticking out of them. There was one doll that looked exactly like Ame, but this one didn't have anyneedles in it.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and picked up a needle and stuck it into the little dolls side…

Suddenly there was a piercing scream from down stairs. Sasori dropped the doll and was down there in a flash. Itachi was already down there. He was bending down the ame who was clutching her side. Her shirt was covered in blood.

Naomi glared at sasori and pointed at him. "YOU. Come here." She said dragging him into the kitchen. "did you touch my voodoo dolls?" she whispered. Sasori raised his eye brow. "you did didn't you!" she growled. He didn't say anything.

"those are dolls that are magical, and what ever you do to the dolls happens to the real person!" Naomi explained. Sasori was interested. "then why do you have one of ame?" he asked. "well just in case I have to control her when she is on one of her sugar highs.." Naomi said. sasori smirked.

Meanwhile in the living room itachi was trying to treat ames wounds. "let me see." Itachi ordered. Ame didn't want itachi to see her without her shirt on. She was blushing.

"no its my wound so I will fix it!" she yelled at him. suddenly he grabbed her wrist and hoisted her up in the air pulling up her shirt. "HEY!" ame screamed.

"hold still." Itachi ordered. The wound wasn't that bad, just a little cut, but it was deep. Naomi came in the room with a medical kit. "here." She said tossing it to itachi. Itachi opened it and bandaged up ame.

"how did this happen?" itachi asked. Naomi and sasori looked at eachother then looked away quickly. "uhh yeahh how did this happen ame?" Naomi asked smiling.

"uhh how the heck am I supposed to know, I was asleep.. UNLESS YOU STABBED ME IN MY SLEEP!" ame yelled. "WHAT? I DID NOT!" Naomi screamed. "alright alright, enough." Sasori said dragging Naomi and throwing her on the couch.

She just growled and turned over. Ame did the same. Itachi and sasori looked at eachother and headed back to their rooms. .

Line line line line

Itachi woke up first, sasori second. They travled down stairs, in the living room. Ame was hugging her pillow on the floor with the covers sprawled out everywhere. Naomi was on the couch turned on her side.

Sasori went up to Naomi and shook her. "what are you doing?" Naomi asked with her eyes still shut. "uhh trying to scare you.." he replied. Naomi opened her eyes and glared up at sasori. "good luck with that." She said.

itachi went over to ame on the floor and poked her cheek. "no mother… itachis is not a pervert.." I mumbled in my sleep. He smiled slightly and poked my cheek again. I opened my eyes and shot up. "im up!" I yelled, my pillow still in my hands.

Every one stared at me. "what?" I asked feeling my face to see if I have anything on it. Naomi just smirked. "well.. fine then!" I yelled and stomped up the stairs. Itachi followed.

"do you need something?" I asked eyeing him from behind me. "I need to check your wounds." He said. "uhh I can do that part." I said blushing. "oh come on.. I wont look." He said. I rolled my eyes and opened my door to my room.

I opened the closet and grabbed a uniform. I shut the closet door to where itachi wouldn't see and got dressed. Putting on my black school skirt with my white shirt along with my red tie. I pulled on my red socks and slipped on my shoes.

I walked out the closet. As I walked past itachi he grbbed my wrist to stop me from escaping. Darn.

"take off your shirt." He said. "well this is forward, I thought you would take me out to dinner first." I teased. He glared as if that would scare me into listening.

"do you want to get it infected, then have to get a shot?" he said. HELL TO THE NO! that got me listening. I took off my shirt blushing the whole time. I knew what he was looking at.. and no you perverts not my boobs, my scar.

It was an old scar. It went from under my bellie botton down to my waist. It was from when I was kidnapped..

he acted like it was nothing, redressing the new wound. Suddenly he said, "who was the one who did this to you?" his voice sounded calm, but I could hint a bit of anger. Did itachi care? Wow shocker..

"I dont know. They never caught him after he dumped me in the woods." I said trying to hold my emotions back. "hn." He said.

After that akward moment, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I fixed my hair, clipping it up in the back to where you could see it spike up from the front. My bangs were left down on either side of my face and forhead. Then I put some light makeup on, and BAM I was ready for school.

I skipped down the stairs heading for the kitchen. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES?" I yelled. "ME!" screamed Naomi from the other room.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the waffles out of the freezer along with the butter and the syrup. I went over to the toster and plugged it in. then I went to the cabinet and grabbed four plates.

When I turned around everyone was in the room. I jumped. "JEASUS! People you just cant be all ninja and sneak up on me!" I yelled clutching my heart. Itachi smirked.

Suddenly the toaster popped up and itachi was there in a second. "what is this?" he asked poking it. "it's a toaster, not a ninja tool. It cooks your food, like waffles bread, poptarts, and even bagles!" I said.

I took the waffles out of the toaster, buttered them and stacked them on a plate. "here you go." I said putting them on a table. Naomi started to eat sasori poked at it. Of course.. hes a puppet he don't eat..

"uhh we don't use chop sticks here, we use forks." I said as I handed itachi a fork. I could feel him watching me as I ate. "how do you like them?" I asked. "they are ok." He said. "well naomi we have got to get going." I said as I looked at the clock.

"ok house rules! Don't go outside, don't destroy ANYTHING, no fighting, DO NOT go in the attic OR basement. We will be home around 3:00" I said. "once you get home, we will begin training you." Itachi said. "okie dokie!" I said while I grabbed my bag.

I hope they don't do anything.. well stupid..

Line line line line

As you already guessed or if you did, Itachi and Sasori did not listen. "what do you suppose is in the basement?" sasori asked. "you search the basement ill search the attic." Itachi said as he went for the stairs.

As he climbed the attic stairs, he was thinking about his dream that he had of when he had seen ames past. He wondered what the man had ment when he said that he was coming back. If this was true Ame would surley reach one of her boiling points, and probably would stay like that.

When he opened the door the first thing he saw was the wall that had writing all over it. It looked like lyrics to a song, but they were scattered in different places.

There were canvases, paints and brushes everywhere. There was a piano and a violen on the far wall. A stain glass window was casting colors all over the place.

'once ame tells you her true feelings,' were the words of ames mother that played around in his head. Did he have to tell her his true feelings? Surley not. And what would happen once she opened the vortex again. He would have to leave her.

Mean while, sasori was walking down the steps to the basement. He opened the door to dark black walls. Musical instruments were scattered here and there on one side of the room. One the other it look like there was torchure divices.

Sasori was thinking about why he paid so much attention to Naomi. He didn't understand it..

"what did you find?" sasori asked itachi once they meet back up in the living room. "nothing important." Itachi said. "me to." Sasori muttered. They had no idea what to do now.

"I have found out some information though." Itachi said. "oh?" sasori said now intreaged. "the killer of ames parents is to come back for her, I don't know when." He said. "how do you know?" sasori asked. "I have my sorces." Itachi said.

"another thing. It seems that no one else in this world has chakara systems, but they do." Itachi said glancing at sasori. " yes I have noticed that to why do you suppose that is?" sasori asked.

"I don't know but, I have a feeling that this killer of ame's will.." itachi said.

(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Haha well well well looks like Itachi and Sasori are starting to figure things out, maybe… maybe not! Its for me to know and you guys to find out! Muhahah! Thank you all again for all your postitve comments and reviews!

Any who I have a question for you all! Please review and tell me your answer!

What is something funnie that you think should happen to the two couples? Please tell me what you think! THANKS! LOVE YOU ALL! Kthzbyee!)


	14. dancing in the rain and CANDY

(oh wow… tornados are scarey! One just hit my town, Sedalia MO! But me and my family are ok! The funnie part is it formed right on top of the high school XD but no ones car was damaged… weird. Sucks for those if your windows were rolled down… :)

Anywho a special shout out to silferdeath and snow kyubbi for all your positive comments! You made my day! Twice! Yeee! Ok I will continue writing now!)

The school day didn't go by fast at all. I kept on thinking that when we got home, the house would be destroyed. Or that someone found them and got killed… OR the government found them and wanted to do freaky scientist tests…. I need to stop letting my imagination run wild…

As me and Naomi walked home dark clouds were beginning to head our way. "looks like its going to rain." I said. "yes yes it does." Naomi said trying to keep her exitment in. we love the rain. Nothing is better than dancing in the rain. Its fun you should try it. But don't get struck by lightening. That would not be fun.

Anywho, as we walked along the trail I had a feeling that Naomi wanted to tell me something. I kind of wanted to tell her something to. So finally I broke the tention and said, "all right spit it out, I know you want to ask me something."

"well.. its just… umm.. do you think that.. sasori likes me?" she asked. Naomi never really had a crush on someone so this was weird, with her spilling out her guts.

"umm well… I have no idea really. You should ask him." I said. "YOU BAKA! Im not going to ASK him!" she yelled. "okok sorry!" I cried.

"I think I like itachi." I blurted out. I don't know why I blurted this out. I mean my brain was strangling my subconscious so that I wouldn't blurt it out. I never really told Naomi my inner feelings. I guess my subconscious won…

"I knew that already, and I know something that you don't." she said. "WHAT IS IT!" I yelled. I love secrets! "I cant tell you, you will have to find out on your own. Its your destiny!" she shouted out all up in my face.

"dude… you sound like neji." I muttered.

When we finally arrived at our house I was scared to walk in… I imagined furniture tossed all over the place, food splattered everywhere in the kitchen. I didn't even want to imagine what my room would look like.. there goes my imagination again.

But when I opened the door everything was how we left it. I sighed with relief. "hello? Were home!" I shouted. No reply. "HELLO?"I screamed. I turned the corner to the living room to see itachi and sasori on opposite sides of the room.

"oh there you are!" I yelled. "how was your day?" I asked. "ehh boring." Sasori said rolling his eyes. Naomi came down the stairs in one of her lollita dresses. Sasoris expression changed. Then he blushed. Hmm very weird…

I plopped down on the couch. "school sucks." I sighed. I turned to look out the window. I saw little droplets on the window seal, along with the downpour out side. "Naomi. Its raining." I said calmly.

Naomis eyes bulged. "what is it?" itachi asked. "OMG! DANCE PARTY OUT SIDE NOW!" Naomi screamed. She grabbed sasoris hand and dragged him out side. I did the same with itachi.

Once we got out side me and Naomi started to skip out side splashing in all the puddles. Itachi and sasori just watched. Lightning flashed, then came the thunder, which scared the bajebish out of me!

I let out a yelp and then started giggling. Naomi grabbed her big metal pole and started running around. Hey were not stupid.. were rebals!

Sasori was to her in a flash. "what are you doing?" he asked. "what does it look like im doing?" Naomi shouted. Sasori snatched the metal pole out of her hands. Suddenly lighting came down from the sky and strucked the metal pole causing a electrocution to sasori. Everyone stopped.

Sasori just stood there shocked at what just happened. "you dumb ass! Don't you know you arnt supposed to hold metal poles outside during a lightning storm?" Naomi yelled at him. "but, you? Were! Gahh!" he studdered. Naomi started to giggle and so did I.

itachi came up to me. "you will catch a cold." He said. "oh alright if you say so!" I said while skipping back to the house. "are we going to train today?" I asked while looking back. "no, its raining." Itachi said while smirking.

"thank you captain obvious." I replied.

Once everyone got back in the house me and Naomi dicided to watch wrong turn three. After explaining what tv and movies were and how they worked. Me and Naomi changed out of our wet clothes .

Itachi and me were on the couch and sasori and Naomi were on the floor surrounded by a bunch of pillows. "soo.. this movie? What is it?" itachi asked. "well its about umm these people who get lost and get attacked by this monster thing. But don't worrie its all acting and fake. Its going to be scarey!" I said.

"okok shhh!" Naomi sushed us as the movie started.

After about 20 minutes into the movie I was already scared half to death. I dived into itachis lap twice, screamed 5 times, and shielded my eyes in his shoulder about 7 times. Talk about awkwardness..

Naomi was just laughing the whole time, I swear. That chick is crazy. Oh and sasori he seemed only interested in the movie when ever blood was spilled.. he is crazy as well.

Itachi barred with m screams. He really didn't seem bored or scared. That's a plus.. am I the only one who feels like a total idiot? "if your scared, then why do you keep watching?" itachi said. "because! Its exiting!" I said. He just smirked at me..

Once the movie ended I stretched and I realized I was very tired. I yawned and I got up sleepily and headed for the stairs. "uhh where are you going?" Naomi asked. "uhh to bed." I said sleepily.

"uhh ahha not if you want to sleep with itachi." She said smirking. I blushed deepily. "ohh ya I forgot." I said and turned around only to run into itachi.

"you can sleep in your room if you want. Its your room." He said. "nono its fine." I said sleepily. He narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly to where only I could see. He still dosnt act like this around other people…

Suddenly I was hoisted up on his shoulder and was carried up stairs. "what are you doing let go!" I said angery. "your sleeping in your room tonight." He said. "uhh no I aint! You are our guest!" I said. his smile only widend. What is he planning?

Once we reached my room he threw me down on the bed. I looked up at him grumply, and started to get up. "oh no you don't." he said as he pushed me back down. "its my house and my bed and you cant make me sleep in my bed!" I yelled.

"oh really?" he said as he bent down to my eye level. oh my he was so close.. his sent.. it was.. intoxicating. I liked it.

Suddenly I knew what my words had caused him to think. "I didn't mean in like that." I said panicked. He only smirked. "good night." He said.

Then all I saw was his sharringan and I was out like a light. Damn him.

That night all I could smell in my covers was him. so he had really slept in my bed.. I didn't think he would.. hmm.. ;)

Line line line line

Let me get one thing straight. I love Saturdays. I love to sleep in, and when I cant sleep in, I get really annoyed. So when I heard "wake up." Coming out of itachis mouth.. you can kind of tell what my mood was going to be..

"mhhhmmmm" I replied still half asleep. "come on. Its nice out and were training today." I shooed him away with my hand.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off of my nice warm bed. I opened my eyes to see itachi carrying me bridal style. "just what in the world do you think you are doing?" I asked annoyed.

"if your not going to get up, I will make you get up." He said with a smirk. "this is not fair! Its Saturday!" I wined. He set me down on the hard wood floor in the hallway. Ha like that wont stop me from sleeping in. I just layed my head down and smiled. "good night." I giggled.

Next thing I knew im being dragged down the hall by my foot. "hey what are you doing let go!" I yelled. Sasori was standing outside Naomi room. He raised an eye brow and turned around closing the door. "sasori help!" I yelled out to him. "your problem not mine!" I could hear him yell. That puss cake!

I could hear itachi smirking. I was getting floor burns! "alright alright! Fine im up!" I said. he stopped dragging me down the hall. I got up and rubbed my butt. "jerk." I said and punched him in the arm.

Itachi really dosnt know the definition of personal space. He followed me everywhere. Watching what I was doing. Brushing me teeth, fixing my hair, putting on makeup. I think he just dosnt know what to do with him self.. I mean he must be bored. Or maybe he is making sure I wont run away because of training…

"hey Naomi, im going to go to the store to get food ok!" I called out. "alright! NO CANDY!" she called up from the basement. I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door. itachi followed. "are you going to follow me everywhere?" I asked eyeing him.

I could tell he didn't realize he was following me. everywhere… "that's alright you can come." I said smiling. He just followed.

When we reached the store, walked in and not to many people were there. "what do you like to eat?" I asked. "It dosnt matter." He said. "oh come on, you have to have a favorite food." I said.

"just get what you would normaly get when you come here." He said. "your no help." I growled. He just smirked. So being the smart cookie I am, I went around the store grabbing anything I saw that naruto people may eat.

I got lots of ramen, white rice, and a bunch of other crap. Then I got some regular stuff, like milk, cereal, ect.. After we bought the food we headed home. "so.. this training, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"youll see." He said. "oh come on no hint?" I teased. No answer.. guess not. "hey what was pein really planning to do with us?" I asked. Itachi seemed off guard. "you knew." He said.

"yes im not that innocent." I said. I knew we really weren't going to be servants. "we were going to vote. Either we use your chakera. Or we train you and make you a member." he said. "uhh which way was the vote going?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"to train you." He said. I smiled. "oh thank god! I mean you guys sucking out our chakera sounds fun.. but I think I would prefer the other.." I said while smiling.

"so…" itachi said. wow. This is akward. "soo?" I said. "you know Naomi will catch you.." he said with a smirk. I stood frozen in my spot and turned to him.

"heheh.. w-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously. Itachi turned around and bent down to my eye level. His face was so close to mine. Our noses barely touched. I could feel my face getting hot, I was blushing. It felt as his eyes were looking right through my soul..

"ame, I know you bought candy. you know how that makes you.. act." Itachi said his breath nipping at my lips. "uhh-uhh you wont tell will you?" I asked, my voice high pitched. He smirked and then turned away. "no." he said as we started to walk again.

"but im not helping you if you get caught.." he said. I just smirked and skipped on ahead of him.

Once we got home I unloaded the food and held the bag of candy behind my back while I was against the wall. I krept slowly for the stairs.

Suddenly I bumped into someone. I yelped. "you know your not really good at playing ninja." Itachi smirked while leaning against the wall. "oh come on move!" I whispered.

"what was all the screaming?" Naomi said as she stood in the hall way. My eye started to twitch out of nervousness. Namoi narrowed her eyes, "ame, what do you have behind your back?" she asked now suspicious.

"uuhh uhh not candy.. nope defiantly not.." I said clutching the back of candy from behind my back. "you bought cany didn't you! Ame give me the candy!" she shouted holding out her hand.

"WHAT! I just told you that I didn't!" I squeeled. She growled. "ame! Give it here!" she yelled as she lundged at me. "NO CAUSE YOUR JUST GOING TO EAT IT FOR YOURSELF!" I yelled as I dodged her and stuffed the bag of candy in my shirt.

"muahah you cant get it now unless you stick your hand down my shirt! And I know you wouldn't do that now would you!" I said. she shot her head up to me and glared an evil smile. "try me." she said.

my eyes widened as she started to run after me. "no Naomi stop!" I screamed as I turned to run. I felt her fingers grasp around my ankle. I yelped as I fell to the floor and felt my self being dragged.

I looked at itachi and noticed his smile, it was barely there, but I could see it. "itachi help!" I yelled and I threw the bag of candy at him. it only hit his chest with a soft plop and fell to the floor. Naomi got up quickly and grabbed it.

"NOOOO!" I screamed in defeat. Naomi walked out of the room. I just layed there on the floor. "come on." Itachi said nudging me. I glared at him "you didn't even help me!" I wined.

"I told you I wouldn't." he said smirking. "comeon we have to go train." Itachi said. "ehhhh…" I moned.

Itachi picked me up and threw me over his shoulder just like old times. This training is going to be fun.

Haha and im the queen of England…

(thanks so much! For all your reviews! Please keep them comin! Wee! See what happens in the next chapter! Its going to be fun with a little bit of romance! But I wont tell you with who though! )


	15. kissing and deadly strangers

(hello! Thanks for all your reviews you make me so happy! If I had a tail I would wag it! And SORRY NAOMI I FORGOT!:(

This chapter will be intense and will have romace in it! So be prepared!)

"why do I have to train first…" I asked. "because me and sasori agreed on it." Itachi said. I just sighed. "ok first we see your combat skills." He said. "you already saw that remember. I took karate when I was young.." I said.

"I want to see your limits." He said. Then he came at me. I dodged his jabs by doing a back hand spring then I threw my hand at his arm. I knew he was going to dodge it so I twisted it up at the last second and barely touched him, then he disappeared.

"your very skilled with dodging." He said from behind. I turned around. "but what about speed?" he asked. Suddenly he was in front of me getting ready to punch me. I jumped up, barely dodging in.

Then I swung my leg underneath his, he jumped up. Dang… I jumped up only to be pinned to a tree. "your pretty good." He said. "gee thanks.." I said.

I pushed him off of me and something fell out of his cloak. It was a book..

A naruto manga.

I snatched it up off of the floor. "have you been reading this?" I asked furious. "yes." He said. "I told you not to!" I yelled now very angery. "why im just re-reading events." He said. "well your almost to the part where you would be reading the future!" I yelled.

"whats wrong with that?" he asked. "if that happened the future could change!" I yelled. He narrowed his eyes. "that's not it. Tell me." he said. I looked away.

"no I cant." I said. he came up to me and grabbed my chin so I couldn't look away. "tell. Me." he said very serious. Tears came to my eyes. Stupid tears!

"you die! There happy!" I said while forcing my self out of his grip and walking away. So much for training..

Itachi stood there surprised. He knew he was going to die, but why did it affect her?

I went up to my attic and sat down at my fathers piano. My fingers brushed against the keys. "im sorry." Someone said behind me. I jumped and turned around to see itachi standing there, in my attic.

"what are you doing in here get out!" I yelled. He grabbed my wrist. "stop just stop." He said. I fought to get out of his grasp. "let go!" I yelled.

My eyes told him everything. "what else happens?" he demanded. "nothing else!" I yelled yanking my hand. "its about sasuke isn't it?" he said with hard eyes.

"no!" I yelled while looking down. "tell me!" he yelled while shoving me into the wall. "itachi your hurting me!" I pleaded while looking into his eyes.

His sharrigaun was activated. "now. Tell me." he said. I felt my lips moving and hear my voice speak with out my permission.

"after your death, sasuke becomes a cold blooded killer. Killing any one who gets in his way and anyone who caused you pain." I said.

itachi froze and let go of me. I scrambled to my feet. "I hate you!" I yelled at him while running out of the room.

Naomi pov~

"well looks like they are done." Sasori said. "aww already?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and dragged me out side. "don't mess up my dress." I said.

I was wearing a dark purple lollita dress . it had a corset in the back with black ribbons. It showed a little cleavage but not to much. It was all ruffly and lacy. One of my favorits.

Sasori looked at it then looked away. "ok lets begin." He said while getting in a fighting stance. "what no puppets?" I asked. "no." he said with a smirk.

I was the first to lundge, he dodged me easily and I started to throw sticks at him as if they were kuni. One got stuck into a tree. He looked at the stick sticking out of the tree and raised his eye brow.

I just smirked evily. I lundged again only to be pinned to the ground. He held my hands on either side of my face. His face was so close to mine. His eyes wide and bright.

I blushed and saw that he was as well. It was silent. Ok this is akward. "let go." I growled. "you look really beautiful in that dress." He said. my eyes widened and I blushed deeper. He did to.

Sasori didn't know why he blurted that out.. this girl. She made him crazy but he didn't understand why..

His face told me he accidently blurted that out. "thanks err get off now." I said. "just let me try something." He said.

The next thing I know is his lips are against mine and moving. His lips were hard but cool. I closed my eyes and began to kiss back. Wait what am I doing?

As much as I like this he is from another world. He has to go back one day. Then I will be heart broken. I cannot fall for him, as much as I hate those words.

As soon as I began to protest his lips pulled away from mine. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I wanted so badely for him to be here in front of me. I wanted to see him blushing. I wanted hug him. but he was gone.

Where did he go! Get back here!

Ame pov~

I when I reached my room I slammed it shut and locked it. I wanted to be alone. I sat at my desk and layed my head down. I just focused on my breathing.

I knew he dies. I always knew. I was very angery when I read that chapter. But now when I think about it all I want to do is break down and cry. Then go kill Sasuke. . .

I heard my balcony door open. Damn I forgot hes a ninja. "go away." I said without looking up. I heard him come closer to me.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked up to see a syringe sticking out of my arm, along with a hand slowly pushing the liquid into my arm .

I looked up to see a man that was defiantly not itachi. But befor I could scream, my vision blurred and I fell back wards.

I felt this strangers hands catch me. Then I heard itachis voice. "who are you!" he said. Then I was unconscious.

(omg who is this man! Oh I love cliff hangers! Muhahahahhahahahaha! REVIEW PLEASE!

Who do you think it is? Please review and tell me your answer!) (sorry this chapt. Was short!)


	16. humiliation and big surprises

(hello! Well I have really no idea how this chapter will go but I will try to make it good! )

Normal pov~

Itachi felt horrible for what he did to ame. He usually was able to control his emotions. He hurt ame. He dicided to go apologize and headed for the stairs.

He heard someone gasp and rushed to her room. When he opened the door a man wearing a kimono with long black hair had ame. She was unconscious.

"who are you." Itachi said calmly. "you don't need to know." The man said while heading for the window. Itachi had already caught him in his sharrigaun when the man looked at him.

"so this is sharrigaun." The man said. itachi couldn't believe that the man had already noticed it. "give me ame." He said more sternly.

"now I cant do that now can I, I told her I was coming back for her." he said. the realization struck itachi like a bullet . This is ame's parents killer.

"why have you come for her you already killed her parents." Itachi said. "oh so you know?" he said. "why do you need her." itachi said. "you and I both know that she posseses power that grows even stronger every second." He said.

itachi narrowed his eyes. "how did you know. who are you." Itachi asked. "im.. from your world." He said.

All of a sudden he was in front of itachi. Itachi was surprised. His sharrigaun eyes should of saw that. The man tried to hit a pressure point but itachi doddged.

Then the man did something that itachi did not expect. He pulled out a knife and held it to ames limp neck. "make one move and she dies." He said.

"you wouldn't. you need her." itachi said. "I still have Naomi. I would love to have both, but if I have to I can just use one of them." He said.

itachi was stuck, he didn't know what to do. "ill be coming for Naomi next. And don't worrie I wont hurt them unless you two try something."

And with that the man was gone…

ame pov~

I felt very groggy. ya know the feeling of when you partyed all night and you crash, then you wake up way to early and you can hardely see? ya thats what i felt like.

i opened my eyes to darkness. I let out a small whimper. It was very cold and the concrete floor wasnt helpin any. I sat up and heard the rattling of chains.

I look down to my foot and see a shackle is around my ankle. Along with the shackle, a chain came from it connecting to the wall. I try tugging on the chain. Nothing happened. oh god im so screwed.

"im glad to see your awake. oh and those chains control chakera, so you wont be escaping." a voice said out of nowhere. I yelp in surprise. "whos there! where am i?" i yell into the darkness. I heard foot steps come closer.

Then i see a face, not just any face, but HIS face. Tears came to my eyes. I started to back away from him but he pulled the chain. My butt skidded acrossed the floor towards him. "no need to be afraid, im not going to hurt you." he said. "stay away from me!" i yelled.

He came closer. I started to swing at him. "now thats not very nice." he said in a stern voice. He started to pull my chain, i skidded on the floor. My hands where trying to find anything that i could possibly hand onto. He grabbed my struggling arm and put it in a shackle that was on the wall. He did the same with my other arm.

"now, the more you fight and struggle, the more i humiliate you." he said kindly. I glared up at him, then i spit in his face. He sighed very angerly as he wiped it off of his face.

Then out of nowhere he smacked me. I let out a cry of surprise. Tears spilled over my cheeks. "now, you will obey me." he said sternly. I OBEY NO ONE! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU ARE DEAD! i wanted so badely to say this but my fright made my mouth stay shut.

"my ame, you have grown up so much." he said. what a petofile..

"now how much of your abilities has seeped out of that seal that your mother put on you?" he said. My face showed confusion and surprise all over it. "oh so you dont know? your from their world." i didnt need an explanation for who 'they' were.

"yes when you and naomi were born, you were very powerful. i wanted to use this power, but your damn parents.. they just had to get in the way." he said.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" i yelled at him. "you will only speak unless your spoken to." he said as he pulled of my socks. I was very confused at why he did this.

"now, back to my question." he said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. They showed amussment. "fuck. you." i growled. He just sighed and pulled out a knife. oh shit im in trouble.

"hah im just playin! no need to bring out sharp pointy things!" i said nervously. He grabbed my shirt. "i will keep on humiliating you UNTIL you obey me." he said. Then he cut my shirt and ripped it off. I screamed and hollered. THAT FUCKING PERVERT!

and he was right i was humiliated. Its not like i let old perverts see me in a bra every day. "stop it!" i yelled coughing on my tears. "calm down you cant even speak." he said.

Then he did something i never saw coming.. HE HUGGED ME. What kind of twisted kidnapper is this! The worst part is it actually calmed me down! MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

He pulled away. "now are you going to answer my questions?" he asked. All i did was stare at the floor and nodded weakly. "good." he said.

"umm. well i can do karate." i mummbled. This is akward. "and itachi said i can open portals.. and then i can um i think move things." i said. "mmm interesting. has any of your other powers awakened yet?" he said. Wait i have more? and how does this pervert know about them?

"what?" i asked. "ame, you and naomi have more powers than you think." he said. I couldnt believe it. "now my darling, who were the two that were with you?" he asked.

"umm well we got sucked into their world and they kidnapped us then somehow i brought them here." i said. He was now smirking. I frowned. "that tall guy seems to overly protect you." he said while walking off.

"let me go." i said sternly. He turned, his eye brows raised. ME and my BIG mouth.. "exuse me?" he said. "ONLY ITACHI CAN KIDDNAP ME!" i yelled at him. He only smirked.

He walked towards me and bent down to my level. "i told you i would humiliate you unlit you OBEY ME." he said. He started to pull my pants off. I kicked and screamed for him not to. Once they were off he got up and left.

great now im just in my bra and underwhere. fantastic.

As i sat there in the cold with my silent sobs, i thought about tobi. Man how i wish he was here. THen i would have someone to talk to.. OH or hidan or kisame! so i could annoy the hell out of them. or even deidara.. man im bored.

normal pov~

As itachi panicked he heard a noise out side and then senced more chakara. He was out side in a flash. What he saw surprised him.

There lied Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara. "itachi?" kisame said in disbelieve. " where have you been and where are we?" he said. "ame opened a portal and we got sucked into her world. I guess she did the same with you guys." itachi said emotionless.

"well where is the bitch?" hidan said while looking around. Itachi's bodie flooded with anger, they all senced it. "itachi, where is she?" kisame asked while walking up to him.

"shes been kidnapped." itachi said. "what? why didnt you tell me?" naomi said all of a sudden behind them. Sasori followed her. "we have to go get her!" she screamed. "save ame!" tobi yelled.

"no. you cant come. hes after you to." itachi said. "FUCK YA IM COMING!" naomi yelled at him angerly. Itachi nodded to sasori. Sasori came up behinde naomi. "so sorry." he put pressure on her pressur point and knocked her out. "sasori you stay here and guard her." itachi said.

On their way, itachi explained the whole situation. They all could tell something was up with itachi. They could tell that he cared for her...

Ame pov~

After awhile, exahstion got the best of me and i passed out. I had a very not apropreait dream about itachi... no need to give details..

What really woke me was someones fingers running over my scar. I jumped and saw that the pervert was back. "sorry for that." he said while nodding towards my scar. "oh and you must be really sorry for killing my parents." i hissed.

He just sighed. "your so stuborn." he said. "well this is goodbye, for now. more of your buddies are coming. i dont want to fight just yet. but i will have you again." he said while standing up. wait its only itachi and sasori? ok im officially confused.

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a syringe. "w-what are you going to do with that?" i asked nervously. "dont worrie, its not like the last stuff. This will make you feel... how do i put this... drunk." he said with a smirk. "stay away from me with that!" i said while scooting away. Stupid chains!

"do you want me to humiliat you even further. that would be a sight to see for your buddies." he said while grabbing my arm. shoot.. he gots me there.

He stuck the needle into my thigh and i gave a little yelp. The room started to spin and i slummped over.

line line line

About 15 minutes later i heard a big explosion. Then voices, i couldnt really make out what they said, but i did hear 'find her' i started to laugh. What was in that stuff! i felt like i was drunk and high all at the same time!

My face was slummped over, i couldnt move just yet. suddely the door blew open. "Fuck girl what did he do to you?" i heard a familiar voice say. i moaned while trying to lift up my head.

"hey did you- oh..." i heard another familiar voice say. My emotions were running wild and i started to cry. WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!

"tobi wants to see!" tobi! either im dead or im just that high... I felt someones hand on my cheek, they lifted up my head.

What i saw surprised me. Hidan, tobi, deidara and kisame all looking down at me. Then i remembered i was in my underhwear and bra... "oh my g-god im naked! get ouut!" i said with a heavy slurr.

"HA this bitch is drunk!" hidan said smiling wildly. "no he injected her with something." kisame said while holding up the syringe.

Deidara and hidan broke my chains and helped me up, but i just fell over again. "Geez.. what was in that stuff?" deidara asked. Hidan picked me up. "put.. me down perrfffert!" i mummbled. "Shut up bitch were rescuing you. oh man itachi is going to be pissed..." hidan said.

Just then itachi walked in. "hiya hubby!" i screamed while trying to wave my limp arms around. i looked like a fish out of water. itachi was shocked.

"uhh he injected her with something.." kisame said. "why is she naked." itachi growled. It got all quiet. I started to bawl. "what's wrong?" hidan asked. "you guys aree mad at me!" i hollered.

he rolled his eyes and handed me to itachi. "lets get this bitch home." hidan said. itachi took off his cloak and wrapped me in it. "im sorry." he said in a whisper to where i could only hear.

"itachi! thats the guy the guy who hurt me! that bastard! he fucking tore off my clothes! NOW IM HUMILIATED!" i said while crying. "deidara take her. you and kisame head home while we go look for him." itachi said whild handing me over to him.

They nodded and took off. I gave a really cheesy grin to kisame. "what?" he said. "hi shark bait." i said with a giggle. He gave me a growl.

When we reached the house naomi was out side. "OMG AME! THANK GOD!" she screamed. Deidara tryed to put me down but i wouldnt let go.

"i still cant stand you baka! hah that means you have to pick out clothes for me!" i said. He gave me a really annoyed face. "kisame you do it." he said. "hell no." kisame said. "ill do it." itachi growled while coming up behind me.

"hes already gone." hidan said with a sigh. itachi picked me up and took me to my room."what did he do to you?" itach asked angerly. "umm he smacked me then hugged me." i said with a frown. "itachi i think hes a petofile." i whispered.

Itachi slipped a shirt on me along with some pants. WOW now that was akward. "why can i move my arms! I DONT LIKE NOODLE ARMS!" i yelled. "you need to rest." itachi said while putting me on my bed.

i wouldnt let go of his arm. Suddenly i pulled him on the bed and wrapped my arms around him. "mmmmmmm!" i hummed. He was blushing now. "let go." he said while trying to get up.

"no! stay! hes going to come back for me!" i yelled like a little kid. I started to sob again. He just sighed and hugged me trying to calm me down. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

After awhile i fell asleep. Itachi got up and kissed the top of my forhead, then left.

(OMG HE KISSED HER HEAD! AWWW! REVEIW PLEASE! oh god hidan, kisame, deidara, and tobi are now with them. you know what that means.. DESTRUCTION! hahah!)


	17. tickle spots and feelings

(hey everyone! thanks for all your reviews! this chapter will be another filler! i will try to make it long to! ENJOY!)

Itachis pov~

When i carried her up to her room, anger courced through me. what if he touched her... "what did he do to you?" i asked her. Her eye brows scrunched together. "umm he smacked me then hugged me." she said with a slurr. "itachi i think hes a petofile.." she whispered.

She is definatly on drugs.. I layed her down on her bed, her arms sprawled out beside her. She still couldnt move them. As she layed there in nothing but her bra and underwear, i couldnt help but want to lay there with her.

I looked away from her. What is wrong with me. Self control. I slipped a tank top and shorts on her. "itachi why cant i move my arms. I DONT LIKE NOODLE ARMS!" she screamed.

She is definatly tired. "you need to rest." i said as i picked her up and moved the covers out of the way. Once i layed her down, i didnt expect her to grab my hand and pull me down. She wrapped her arms around my chest. "mmmm" she hummed.

I could feel my face get hot. "let go." i said. "no itachi stay he will come back for me!" she yelled. I could tell she was scared. I sighed and turned over hugging her, to try to confort her. Pretty soon she fell asleep. I knew i shouldnt stay, but i felt peaceful here..

ame pov~

I felt very well rested. and For some reason all i could smell was his scent. I opened my eyes. As soon as i did, i blushed like 60 shades of red.

Right in front of me was Itachi. Like no joke he was RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. His arm was wrapped around me in a protective way. My leg was somewhat around his. Ok now THIS is so akward.

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? I DONT REMEMBER ANYTHING! all i remember was that pervert sticking me with a needle. that ass..

I sat up slowely, trying not to wake itachi. His hand slid off me and fell into my lap. i Picked his hand up and put it on my pillow. His hand grasped it, and then he sighed. Haha he thinks im a pillow...

I tiptoed over to my door, i opened it and stepped into the hall. Once i turned to corner i ran into someones bare chest.

I looked up to see.. hidan and his white teeth showing in a huge smile. "thought you two love birds would never get up." he said with a smirk. I let out a blood cruling scream not because i was scared, it was because HE was here. ok as much as i like to annoy him. HE IS ANNOYING AS WELL.

ok if itachi wasnt up already, he definatly is now. Hidan put his hands to his ear. "damn bitch shut up!" he yelled. I bolted for the stairs. Once down i looked behind me, then BAM i ran into someone else.

I looked up to kisame. OK GOD NOT HIM TO! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! I ran around him only to run into ANOTHER PERSON. This time it was a face that i didnt mind seeing.

"whats all the comotion?" deidara asked. "OMG DEIDARA WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY HERE!" I yelled. Hidan and kisame had very annoyed faces. "i must have a brain tumor.. and this is all an illusion...yep thats definatly it.." i said.

"uhh no thats not it." deidara said. "oh hi!" i yelled and hugged him. "uhh she dosnt remember anything." deidara said. i looked up to see itachi. "OMG ITACHI HEY GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT! YA THE PERSON WHO KILLED MY PARENTS YA WELL HE KIDDNAPPED ME!" i screamed.

"yes i know." he said. "oh.. " i muttered. well i feel stupid now. i started walking towards the kitchen. "oh and i also found out that im from your world." i said causually. Every thing got quiet. I turned to see four shocked faces.

"AME!" screamed tobi, flying out of nowhere. "OMG HI TOBI! OMG THIS IS AWESOME!" i screamed as i hugged him. "i need food!" i said while heading for the kitchen.

Once i got in there i saw a person i did not want to see EVER. "ROY?" I screamed. i heard itachi say the same thing from the other room. "oh um he said he was your.. boyfriend?" deidara said from behind me. I turned very slowely towards deidara. My eye was twitching.

"deidara. you. let. him. in. my house?" i said furious. "AME!" roy shouted as he lunged at me. I yelped and dodged and ran for it. "AHHHH GET HIM AWAY FROM ME SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. itachi caught me.

"roy like i told you before. leave ame alone." itachi said with menicing eyes. roy gave out a yelp and bolted out the door. "what was that all about." hidan asked confused.

"that. was my stalker. NEVER EVER LET HIM IN." i said eyeing deidara. "heheh sorry.." deidara said sheepishly. I gave out a big sigh.. I noticed a big problem.. "itachi how did they get here?" i asked.

"you dont remember?" itachi asked. "remember what?" i asked confused. "you must of opened a portal and brought them here after you were kidnapped." itachi said.

"hmm... great. did you explain the rules to them?" i asked. "rules?" kisame asked. "yes rules." i said while giving him a evil smile.

After explaining the rules to them, and arguing with hidan about sacrificing people, i went upstairs to change. I shut the door and locked it. Then i gave out a big sigh.

"are you ok?" someone asked. I jumped and let out a yelp. "itachi! wtf you cant just scare me like that!" i screamed. "sorry." he said. I went up to him and hugged him. His bodie was stiff, i guess he wasnt expecting that.

"thanks for saving me." i whispered. He actually hugged back.. wow didnt expect that! "ame, about our... talk.. im sorry." he said. I remembered what he did, "oh.. thats ok." i said while pulling away.

He grabbed my arm, "why is it that everytime we speak of this you get distant, tell me what your thinking." he demanded.

"phhhst i really dont know what your talking about itachi uchiha." i said in a flirty tone, trying to escape his grasp. He raised an eye brow. "what?" i asked trying to pull away. i looked at the door then looked back at him. Should i even bother escaping?

Itachi narrowed his eyes. All of a sudden i melted into the floor. Panicked, i let out a cry for help. Then all of a sudden i was in the forest. I couldnt move though. I looked up to my hands to see vines restraining my arms.

"Itachi! help!" i yelled. He stepped out from behind a tree, with a smirk on his face. "now, you wont be escaping." he said. My eyes widend. THAT FUCKER! HE HAS ME IN HIS GENJUTSU!

"itachi! this is not funnie! LET ME GO NOW OR ILL-" "youll what?" he said suddenly in my face. "uhh i uhh well umm shave your head!" i said nervous that he was this close.

"that wouldnt be nice.." he said smiling. I glared at him. i was stuck and there was no way out of this...

"now back to my question. i wont let you go until you answer." he said putting one hand against the tree beside me and leaning on it, waiting.. well as much as i like this situation, i cant tell him!

"i can stay here all day." i said with a smile. He gave me a smirk. oh god whats he planning... "well, i know how stuborn you are so i planned ahead." he said with a sly smile. He held up a black feather.

"what are you going to do with that?" i asked my eye brow raised. Then he started to try and tickle me. HA like that little feather could tickle me! it did feel weird though..

He pulled the feather away confused and frustraited. "that feather cant tickle me." i said with a smirk. Then his face expression changed like he got and idea. "well.. then i will have to go to plan b." he said.

Suddenly he started to tickle me with his hands. His hands dug into my sides. I yelled, giggled, and squirmed. "ITACHI- STOP!" i yelled between laughs. "not until you tell me." he said.

"IM GOING TO PEE MY PANTS!"i said gasping for air. He stopped then, i just hung there, panting. "i cant tell you." i said sternly. "why not." he asked. "b-because." i said looking away. I cant trust him with my feelings.

He started to tickle me agian. "ITTACCCHHHIIII! STOPPP!" I screamed. My sides were beggining to hurt. They way he is acting reminds me the way he used to be, when sauske was younger.

I pulled and tugged on the branches, but all they did was tighten up and pull me up off the ground. My feet kicked through the air. Itachi stopped. "let me down you stupid tree!" i screamed.

More vines came out trying to catch me feet. I dodged and kicked, but i was so tired from laughing that i failed. They tightly wrapped around my feet. "well fuck! this is not fair AT ALL!" i glared at itachi.

His face showed amusment. "you need to watch that mouth of yours." he said while smiling. Suddenly a vine came down and wrapped around my mouth, great.. now i cant even scream. "mmmimmam!" i yelled. "whats that i cant hear you!" he yelled.

I squirmed and kicked. fuck this is just great. He came up to me and raised his and up to my stomach. "mmmmmm!" i pleaded for him not to. He inched his hand closer. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" i pleaded even louder.

He placed his hand on my stomach. I glared at him as if daring him. boy once i get untied.. he is a dead man. "now will you tell me?" he asked. I shook my head. " you are so stuborn." he said. He began tickling me agian.

"! OKKMM!" I yelled. The vine moved away from my mouth. "are you going to tell me?" he asked. "yes.. if you put me down." i said sternly.

The vines let me go and i stumbled forwards. Then i started to run! "HAHAHAH!" i yelled. Suddenly hands were around my waist. i Kicked my feet trying to escape. "you cannot escape me." he said.

"like hell i can!" i said. "do you want to go back to the vines?" he asked amussed. "NO!" i yelled. "are you going to run again?" he asked. "no...maybe." i said.

He walked back to the tree and the vines took hold of me agian. "ya know this is NOT fair AT ALL." i said. "now tell me." he said raising his hand again. "fine." i said with defeat.

"really?" he said surprised. "yes. itachi i am really not liking you right now." i said. I really had to tell him.. i never tell anyone my feelings... "go ahead." he said.

He was suddenly sitting in a chair, his legs crossed. That basterd. "well.. i know how you die.. and i know what the hidden leaf village made you go through." i said while looking down my hair covering my face.

It was now quiet, and i let my feelings pour out. "AND I HATE THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID! they made you suffer! every time i think about it it makes me angery!" i yelled tears escaping my eyes. He was suddenly in front of me now, his hand wiping them away. "why, why does it make you angery." he asked, in a whisper.

I turned my face away from him, but he only grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "why?" he repeated. "BECAUSE ITACHI BECAUSE.. I love you." i said.

His face went blank. It was quiet for awhile. "let me go." i pleaded. We were suddenly in my room again. I squirmed away from his grasp and ran out the door.

Damn that itachi. now he knows...

itachi pov~

Once she said thoes words, i knew that i had done what her mother had asked. But her words shocked me. I didnt expect them. And i especially didnt expect to think the words 'i love you to' in my mind.

As i watched her run out of the room, i wanted so badely to chase after her.. but i knew i should let her be..

Ame pov~

I flew down the stairs and out the door. "ame where are you going?" tobi called out confused. But i just kept on running. I ran down the train in out back yard.

Once i reached the water of the ocean i kicked off my shoes and dove in. I swam, and swam, until i reached the small island. I crawed up on the sandy shore and collapsed. "i cant believe i told him!" i yelled at myself.

I sat up and looked out. The ocean was so peaceful. I let the sun warm my bodie as i sat there watching the sun. After awhile i wondered how naomi was doing.

Suddenly water came up to the spot i was sitting and wrapped around my ankle. I yelped in surprise and scrampled to my feet. I heard someone chuckling. I looked up to see Kisame. "kisame you ass!" i said as i picked up a coconut and threw it at him.

"itachi sent me out to get you. you shouldnt be alone." he said. "well itachi can suck it!" i said while holding on to the tree. I was definatly not moving. Kisame just sighed a annoyed sigh and walked up to me. "we can do this the easy way or hard way.." he said. "BITE ME!" i yelled.

That mad him mad.. he grabbed me buy the waist and tore me off of the tree. I kicked and screamed. Then kisame dove in the water. I was running out of air! I started to pound on him, he looked at me surprise then rolled his eyes.

Once we hit the surface i gasped for air, clenching his shoulders so i could stay above the water. "you are an ass hole!" i yelled at him.

Once we reached shore he threw me over his shoulder. "let go fish face!" i yelled. He ignored me but let out a growl. "PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and kicked all the way up the trail.

Once we reached the house itachi was outside. His face was still blank.

When kisame carried me past him our eyes met for a second then we both looked away. was it going to be like this from now on? oh god i hope not...

(aww they love eachother! more of naomi will be in the next chapter! review please!)


	18. Kissing and Colds

(heheheheheh! well... idk what to say... thanks for the reviews though! they be helpin! oh and by the way, i know my stories are crap, with the grammar, or the spelling, or stuff like that.. but im just writing these for fun, cause im bored.. like practically every second of my life. but i think it gives my storie some character. this is just how i write. i know it annoys some people... so me sorry! but bare with me! OK back to storie-)

Naomi pov~

Once itachi took Ame upstairs to get clothes on her i let out a big sigh. Then i remembered what sasori did.. "you! come with me! we need to talk." i said as i pointed at sasori.

I grabbed ahold of his shirt and dragged him to my room. "hey what are you doing!" he said as i threw him in my room. He seemed nervous... "what was that all about!" i said. "what are you talking about?" he said sheepishly.

"you know goddamn well what im talking about! today! in training." i yelled frustrated. "i-i still dont know what your talking about." he said while looking down. I jumped at him, he fell to the floor. I glared at him while i held him down.

"YES. YOU DO." i said sternly. He glared at me. "you kissed me. THEN you just dissapear!" i yelled while getting red. Stupid cheeks.. always blushing when i dont want them to...

"well, i-i dont know what to say.." he said. I growled. "you are so confusing!" i yelled. "well you are to!" he yelled back.

This shocked me.. how have i been confusing! I could tell he scenced that i was confused. "you! you always go around in these cute little outfits that torment me! then you ignore me! it drives me crazy. all day i just want to throw you in your room, and make dominance over you!" sasori yelled.

I got up off him surprised. I opened my mouth to say something but then i didnt know what to say.. he liked me! AND he just admitted it! He picked himself up off the floor.

All i wanted to do was escape, i never should have confronted him! I turned to run out of the room but something stopped me. I looked to see chakara strings attached to me. "no not this time will you get away from me. its your turn to talk." he growled.

This was a side of sasori that i have never seen. I never let him take control over me, but now, it seems i have been forced to back down. He made me back into the wall. He came up to me and put his hands on the wall, on each side of me.

"now tell me what your thinking." he pleaded. I didnt know what do say.. He frowned. "sasori i-i- i dont know.." i said looking away. "yes you do know your just afraid to admit it." he said with a smirk.

This made me angery. "you dont know me!" i yelled. "you talk in your sleep like ame, naomi." he eyes widend and i blushed. oh shit.. i do?"bite me!" i yelled."with pleasure!" he growled.

I didnt see this coming... His lips were agains mine in an instant. his hands were hugging my sides, they travled down to my waist. i was stuck, he had his chakera strings still ahold of me.. i was his. suddenly bit my lower lip, and i gasped. He smiled agisnt my lips.

Suddenly i was on the floor. I opened my eyes to my empty room. "SASORI! YOU CANT DO THAT!" I growled loudly. There was a note on the floor. I picked it up and it read -'my turn to drive you crazy'

"GODDAMNIT! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" i screamed. that cowered! he never stays! and that pisses me off!

ame pov~

I sat on the couch across from hidan. we were glaring at each other. "so.. i hear that you and itachi are in a fight." he said. "you shouldn't believe rumors." i said. "then why arnt you two talking." he said while smiling his sly smile.

I had an idea. I gave an innocent face and stood up. He frowned as i walked slowely over to him. "hidan, dont you see?" i said as i climbed up on his lap. His bodie became stiff.

"what are you doing?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around him. "dont you see its you that i want?" i whispered against his neck. He shivered. "w-what?" he said surprised.

I pulled away, "nahh im just fuckin with ya!" i said as i got off him. "YOU BITCH!" He yelled. I ran out of the room and into the kitchen. "help tobi!" i screamed as i hid behind him.

"tobi move!" hidan yelled. "no hidan! bad hidan!" tobi yelled. "hidan, enough. just ignore the brat." kisame said. I stuck my tongue out at him. Hidan growled and walked out of the room. "thank goodness!" i said with a sigh.

I heard something from up stairs... I walked up the stairs and listened. I heard it agian, it was coming from my attic... I bolted up the stairs and swung the door open to see deidara looking at everything.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT!" i screamed. He looked up, "is all this yours! your a good artist!" he said. "yes i know that thanks, but get out!" i yelled. "oh come on im not hurting anyone!" he said as he picked up a different stack of art work. I could see that i wasnt going to get him out. "just dont mess anything up." i growled.

TWO HOURS LATER~

"ame. wake up." i heard kisame say as he shook me. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I rubbed my eyes as i sat up. "where are we supposed to sleep?" he asked. "ohh uhhh... in here!" i cheered gleefuly.

I went over to the closet and opened it. I grabbed a hand full of blankets and pillows and threw them in the middle of the floor. "here ya go!" i said.

As i walked out of the room i could hear them fight over who gets what. I yawned as i climbed the stairs. God since when did i get so tired? i opened my bed room door to find itachi sitting in the window bench. He didnt even look up. that jerk. two can play at this game.

I walked over to my dresser to get my pj's. I opend the drawr. "aww fuck." i said. "what is it?" he asked now interested. "i dont have anymore clean Pj's.. all i have is this.." i said while blushing.

Itachi walked over to see what it was. He looked in to see a silky red night gown with lace. It practicly weighed nothing... He started laughing.

"oh so now your talking to me agian?" i asked annoyed. "im sorry, i shoudnt make fun." he said while smirking. I didnt look at him. He sighed.

"ame, please forgive me." he said. "well you just ignored me! i didnt even get to hear your thoughts. that wasnt fair." i said crossing my arms.

Suddenly his arms were around me, "im sorry. its just i, i think i love you back. i want to denie it though." he whispered in my ear. "why?" i asked. "because i have more important things to worrie about." he whisperd. With that he was gone...

PAGEBREAK

Itachi went into ames room to see what all the fuss was about. It was in the middle of the night and both ame and naomi had school tomorrow. Summer break was just two days away. When itachi opened the door ame was sprawled out over her bed, the blankets were messed up. She moaned lightly then wimpered.

She was having a nightmare. "ame." itachi wisperd while touching her arm. She was burning up. He felt her sweaty forhead and it was on fire. itachi quickly went to the bathroom soaked a washcloth with cool water, then returned to ames room. "ame. wake up?" itachi whispered while shaking her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open and her face looked tired. "i-itachi? what are you doing?" ame whispered while holding her head.

"your burning up. here take this." itachi said as he put the washcloth to her forhead. "ugh.. i feel like crap." she muttered. Ame tryed to get up, but itachi gentely pushed her back down. "you need to rest, your sick." he said with a stern voice.

"just let me up. hold on." ame said. Ame got up, she was shaky but managed to make it to the bathroom, Itachi followed her to the bathroom. Ame opened the medicine cabinet and found some cold pills. "what are those?" itachi asked, worried.

"pills, its to help me get better." ame said. Right befor she was getting ready to take them, her stomac got the worst feeling ever. Ame pushed itachi out of the way and made her way to the toliet. She puked whild itachi held her hair out of her face.

"uhh.. whats going on it here..?" Deidara said suddenly by the door. Ame and Itachi both looked up. "shes sick. go downstairs and get her a glass of water." itachi ordered.

Deidara listened to him with a 'hmph'. When he came back iAme took the glas of water and swallowed the pill. She then slumped over the toliet. Suddenly i got lifted up into itachis arms. "what are you doing?" ame asked weakly.

"putting you to bed." itachi said, while putting her down on her bed. "looks like i dont have school tomorrow." Ame said with a smile. Itachi smirked. The cold pill started to kick in and Ame became drowsy. 'looks like naomi is on her own tomorrow.. hope she will be ok..' Ame thought as she drifted off to sleep..

(yes i know i know... it took me like two weeks just to write this? i know this chapter sucks and its short, but the next one will be better! i will try to hurry! it probably will take longer to write these now since its summer. ya know... vacations, family reunions.. birthday... blah blah. but i will do my best!)


	19. School and Madara

I woke to see Naomi with a 'what-are-you-doing-get-up-or-you-will-be-late' face. I moaned softly to indicate that i was terribly sick. She gave me a pouty face, "oh come on! you cant be sick! we only have two more days left! and besides i cant leave you here with THEM." she said pointing down.

THEM obviously meaning kisame, hidan, tobi, itachik, sasori, and deidara. I rolled my eyes sleepily at her, "i will be fine. besides im ordering itachi to be in charge." i said weakly.

Her frown didnt leave her face, but she turned stubbornly and started to walk out of the room. With her feet dragging behind her she turned and said. "feel better."

I gave a smirk and replied with, "good luck." Then i drifted back off to sleep.

Then next time i woke up, i heard yelling from downstairs. The first thing i thought was my kidnapper was back. Despite my being sick i bolted out of bed and made it to the hall before collapsing weakly.

Itachi obviously heard me and was up the stairs in an instant. "what are you doing?" he asked worried.

"whats with all the noise?" i asked annoyed. He raised an eyebrow and bent down to be, "i showed them what the tv was, now they are fighting over the remote.." itachi said, rolling his eyes.

"joy." i said sarcasticlly. Itachi picked me up and headed for my room but i stopped him. "wait, i want to eat something." "i said.

"are you sure you can keep it down?" he teased. "oh just go."

Once we were down in the kitchen he sat me down on one of the kitchen stools. Kisame came into the kitchen, followed by the others, well except for sasori. He was walking Naomi to school. Awe! how sweet!

"so whats wrong with you?" he asked poking my cheek. "wouldnt you like to know." i hissed while swating at him. Hidan, obiously still scared by our last little 'chat' last night, was sitting in the corner, avoiding all eye contact with me.

"Does Ame feel better?" Tobi asked while hugging me. I senced a flash of jealously in itachi. HA! he was jealous. "a little tobi, thanks." i replied.

I watched itachi fix me a bowl of cereal. "boy you know your way around the kitchen, dont ya?" i asked with a cheesy grin.

"oh your just like that kid, naruto.." deidara said. "wa? you no likey him?" i teased. Deidara rolled his eyes and i sat there satisfied with myself for annoying him successfully.

After my bowl of cereal, itachi carried me up to my room again. "you need to sleep." he urged.

"im not tired yet." i protested. "that could be arranged." he said with a smirk. Before i had time to carry on with my protesting, that bastard already knocked me out with those damn eyes of his..

NAOMI POV~

"you dont need to walk me to school!" i protested furiously. Its not that i didnt want to see him, trust me, i did. Its just that now since, im, err attracted to him, its kind of.. awkward.

"you need protection. Remember what happened to Ame?" He argued.

"of course i remember what happened to Ame you baka!" i said while grabbing my bag.

Sasori stopped me from leaving my room. His face was close to mine. "dont you want to walk with me?" he asked, his bright eyes seeming to plead with me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, theres no way out of this..

"ok fine! but you have to put 'normal' clothes on!" i yelled while leaving the room to give him some privacy. I could hear his snickers from down the hall.

I headed for Ames room. That suborn girl! Shes going to make us late!

I walked over to her bed and whoa.. she looked.. well no offense Ame, terrible.. Her eyes had dark circles around them. She looked pale, which made the circles look even darker.

I thought she must be dead, but her chest was raising and falling, indicating that she was, very much indeed alive. I poked her but she still layed there asleep. I poked her again and this time she woke up.

I gave her the death glare and She moaned then. god damn it she was sick. How am i supposed to survive SCHOOL all alone? AND how in the world is she supposed to survive here with.. THEM.

I gave her my best pouty face. "oh come on! you cant be sick! we only have two more days left! and besides i cant leave you here with THEM." i said while pointing to the floor.

"i will be fine. besides im ordering itachi to be in charge." she said with a weak smile. Great, i guess theres no way of her going to school without being sent home..

I turned and stomped my way over to the door. I going to make her feel guilty. "feel better." i said. She replied with a smirk and said,"good luck." GRR! she knew that i was going to be miserable!

Sasori was waiting outside her door, i gave him a glare and headed for the stairs. Once i got down there, Itachi was showing the others what the TV was. OH dear lord.

"itachi thats a BAD idea." i said. He didnt reply. I shrugged my shoulders. "Ame and i have agreed on Itachi being in charge." I said while heading for the door, with sasori following.

I could hear every one protesting, then itachi growled, "be quiet ame is sleeping!" then it got quiet again. I knew that wouldnt last long though..

As me and sasori walked, I could feel him glancing at me every now and then. Finally he asked, "when are we going to arrive?" Oh sasori.. You are just as impatient as you are in the anime.

"soon." i replied. He sighed, indecating that he was bored. "why me?" i asked casually looking at the ground.

"what?" he asked not knowing what i ment. Geez. you think being a skilled ninja like him he would know what i was talking about

. "why did you choose to like me?" i asked now looking at the trees, avoiding his eyes. "well.. your like me in a way." he said simpily.

"phhst! how?" i asked. I mean, really? how. I am not a puppet, nor am i any good at controlling puppets. "deep down, like me, All you really want is to be loved." he said.

I froze. Am i THAT easy to read! "and besides, i just... am.. attracked to you." he said casually. I rolled my eyes and started to walk again.

"so what happened to your, family?" he asked. "well.. uhh.. i kind of.. killed my parents... but i didnt harm my older brother.." i said painfully remembering him.

Sasori raised an eye brow, " you killed your parents?" he asked.

"yep. they wernt the best of parents.." i said. "what happend?" he asked concerned.

I picked up my pace, we were almost to the school. "i dont want to talk about it." i muttered.

I stopped then, i would defiantly attract attention with him here.. "were here, you may go now." i said.

Before i could turn and leave, he grabbed me into a giant bear hug. At first i protested, but then i melted into him. Its been so long since i had a real hug. It felt.. nice.

Just then the school bell rang. "let go! im going to be late!" i hissed at him. He let go with a smirk and i scurried away to the hell house.

Itachi pov~ sorry im skippin pov's alot.. :)

Once she was passed out i put her in her bed. She still had a fever so i put a wet cloth over her head.

I felt a presence behind me. "madara." i said without turning

. "itachi." he replied in his normal deep voice. "what do you want?" i asked emotionless.

"what are you doing itachi? why are you caring for this girl?" he asked amused. "shes sick." i stated.

"thats not what i ment." he said. I didnt reply. "although she is.. powerful." he said.

I knew what he was planning. He was planning to use her and naomi, but it sounded as if he already knew how powerful she really was.. "what do you know?" i asked looking down at ame, sleeping.

"i already knew that she came from our world." he said.

"how?" i asked.

"long ago, two twin girls were born. Very powerful. Nobody knew why. Two people were after them for their power, a man named Shou Midori, and the second being me." Madara said.

"stay away from her." i said sternly.

"ahh. itachi, first you tell me to stay away from sauske now her? It seems you have fallin in love." he said chuckling domestically.

Madara continued on with his storey. "i gave up on them once they dissapeared. The fist hokage ordered the twin's parents to go into hiding. I never knew that they would of went into another dimention.. It seems that Shou had already known where they'd gone." he turned to leave.

"i dont deny that she knows who you really are. Just dont show your self to her." i said.

"ahh young love." he said while walking out of the room.

(dun, dun DUNNN! OH crap! Now tobi is after them? They story continues to unravel itself! Nomi has some trouble in the next chap!)


	20. Beatings and Naomi's past

Naomi pov~

Umm well ok school sucked.. like always.. BUT I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE DAY! But I will probably skip so.. yay schools out!

When I got out side, and started walking home sasori wasn't there for some reason.. sucks for him cause im going to give him hell when I get home.

I wonder how Ame is doing? "hey, bitch!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned to see the three head cheerleaders, Ashley, Jessa, and Kameill. They all had smug looks on their faces. I raised an eyebrow.

"wheres the other slut, Ame?" Kameill said with a discusted look on her face. I didn't say anything, I just kept glaring at them. They thought they were getting somewhere with their words so they kept on.

"you guys are worthless. Just like your parents were." Ashley hissed. "they were a bunch of drunk basterds, and so are you." They could see that their words were having no effect, so the bitch Jessa started to say something.

"Your brother deserved to die. He never loved you. He was just a worthless piece of meat." Now that, made me mad, but I didn't want them to win so I just stood there, no emotions showing.

Then Kameill did something I didn't excpect. I felt her hand swip acrossed my face along with a stinging pain. "you are a worthless bitch." She spat, then hit me again.

This time I fell to the ground. I couldn't see which one of them started to kick me. It wasn't long before the other two started. I felt a sharp pain through out my bodie.

I don't know how long I layed there while they beat me up, but the kicking stopped and I heard nothing but silence. I just layed there, bleeding. I felt nothing, no saddnes, no anger. I felt numb.

I get up and I am very weak and shaky. I start limping towards the store. I walk in ignoring all the looks I get and I buy some black pants, shirt, and hoodie. Along with some bandages. I dress my wounds and get dressed, the cloths hide all of my beatings. I start to limp home.

Ame pov~

"Itachi? Wheres Naomi, she hasn't come home yet." I say in a worried tone.

Every one looks up from what ever their doing and looks at itachi, waiting for an answer. "I do not know." He says.

"speaking of Naomi, wheres Sasori?" deidara asked. "hes probably with her.." kisame said rolling his eyes.

I was beginning to get worried. Naomi is never late for something, im always the one late. Not her. Itachi senced my worrie. "Ame, shes probably fine. Now go rest. Your not fully recovered yet."

Just then the door opened. I turn to see Naomi dressed in black. I notice her eye and jawbone have a purplish tent to it. She was also limping.

"Naomi, where the hell have you been?" I say in a angery tone. All she does is look to the side and ignores me. "and where is Sasori? He was supposed to walk you home!" I yell. Again she ignores me.

"Naomi! Answer me!" I scream. At this point everyone is looking at us with shocked faces. She turns to me, her eyes cold and hard. "None of your damn business." she hissed.

I smack her accrossed the face. She is acting stupid. I don't know what her problem is. She just stands there, her bangs covering her eyes. I feel itachi grab my hand, he starts to gently pull me away.

"ame," he whispers. "leave her be."

I watched in anger, as Naomi walked into her basement. "what was that all about?" hidan asked. "why do you care? All you care about is your jashin anyways." I said coldy to him as I stomped up the stairs.

Itachi followed me into my room. I just stood there facing away from him, while tears fell from my face. "ame.." he started to say until I interrupted him.

"WHERE the HELL was Sasori?" I asked.

"he went out to get her something." He said calmly.

I heard the door open again, and I flew out of the room and down the stairs. I saw sasori taking his shoes off in the doorway. "YOU!" I said while backing him up in a corner.

Anger courced through Ame. "you were supposed to protect her, not go shopping!" she hissed. Sasori watched as her eyes turned a deep purple, and her puples turned to slits.

He narrowed his eyes. "itachi, get her away from me." he said calmly but sternly. Itachi came up to ame and seen her eyes. "ame, you need to calm down." He said.

"you need to stay out of this." she hissed. Suddenly itachis sharrigaun showed up. Ame fell to the floor, she was now unconscious. "why did you do that?" deidara said as he bent down to her.

"she did something to me.. but I countered it with my sharringaun." Itachi said. Everyone narrowed their eyes and looked at Ame on the floor. Itachi glanced at Tobi and then picked Ame up and began walking up the stairs.

Everyone was staring at sasori is a shocked expression. "what are you all looking at? Get out of my way." He said coldly as he brushed passed them all.

Sasori knew not to go in naomis basement but he ignored it. He knew Naomi had be hurt, since Ame was furious. He slammed open the door to the basement and stepped into the darkness.

"what are you doing down here!" someone hissed behind him. Sasori turned to see Naomi, her clothes covered most of her injuries. The redhead frowned, he hated seeing her in this condition.

"what happened?" he said, more like demanded as he came towards her.

"n-nothing." Naomi said as she stepped back only to run into a table. She winced in pain. "let me see your injuries." Sasori ordered, with a hint of pain in his own voice.

"n-no." Naomi protested.

Sasori raised an eyebrow to the girl. "you disobey me? The puppet master? Girl either you have guts or your just stupid." He said in a threating tone.

Naomi never saw sasori in this way. She glared at him as she slipped the hoodie over her head, her cheeks were fuming a bright red. Sasori liked seeing those cheeks of hers, but his smirk faded away into fury when he saw her injuries. Bloody bruises covered her body along with stained blood.

"Who did this to you?" sasori hissed. "some girls from my school." Naomi said emotionless.

"why did you let them? You could have beat them easily!" sasoir fumed. Naomi didn't answer, her bangs covered her face. "I asked you a question." Sasori said as he crossed his arms. Naomi just stood there.

Suddenly she was thrusted-gently- against the wall. She looked up in surprise to see sasori had her in his puppet hold. "now I sugest you tell me. Im not letting you go until you tell me." he said glaring up at her.

Her eyes turned cold. "are you forgetting that I can control shadows? Were in complete darkness down here hun. I can easily beat you." She hissed.

Sasori fought his urge to smile at her words. She did have the avangage, but how could she move? "You don't know how to completely control them yet, and are _you_ forgetting that you cant move?" sasori said.

Her eyes glanced at the floor then back at him. He knew that she knew that he was right. Sasori smiled evily up at her. "what do you want from me?" Naomi said coldly.

"I want you to tell me why you let them beat you." He said sternly. Sasori was surprised when he saw tears streaming down her face.

"because-… because im punishing myself." She said weakly.

Sasoris eyebrows scrunchted together. "why?" he asked, his voice almost cracking.

"because I could have saved Soru! It was all my fault!" she yelled. "what happened?" he asked, more kindly then before.

"Sanyo Tachi and Hazuno Mayu were my parents. They got married, and had my older brother, Soru. Three years later I was born as well."

"Sanyo, my father, was abusive to me and Soru. Hazuno, my mother was a self-centered bitch. She encouraged Sanyo to treat us horribly. Sometimes, when she was in an even more horrible mood than usuall, she would help him."

Anger raged through sasori. She was treated like this? Sasori wanted to kill her parents himself.

"soru was the greatest big brother anyone could ask for, and no matter what, I Always loved him. He did every thing he could to shield me from sanyo. I remember once when I was eight soru saved up some money from doing odd jobs around the neighborhood, and he took me to a carnival.

"I had never been to a carnical before. There were so many different colors, and everything was so bright. He even won me a blue stuffed dinosaur at one of those carnival games. That very same dinosaur that I have now, that you know as Ayame."

"we stayed there very late. When we got home, Sanyo was drunk and pissed because we had 'snuck out' without permission." Naomi took a shaky breath, and continued with her story.

"he tried to beat us, but Soru shielded me from him, which only made him even more pissed. So sanyo beat him ot death," tears started to stream from her eyes as she remembered Soru's limp form lying on the ground in front of her, covered in bruises and blood.

Naomi tried to stop the flow of tears and continued. "Two weeks later, Hazuno riped Ayame from my arms, and held a knife to her throat. Ayame was the only thing that I had left of Soru. So when Hazuno threatened her, something inside me snapped. I don't know what happened after that, I cant remember, but I know that I killed Hazuno and Sanyo. I truly hated them and they deserved to die."

After that, Naomi was silent, signaling the end of her story. Her bangs covered her eyes, shielding them as more tears streamed down her face. Her bodie shook slightly. All of a sudden the red-headed Akatsuki member embarrassed her. Sasori, the emotionlss, Impateint, puppet master, embarrassed her by pulling her close her him and hugging her. Naomi didn't know what to do so she just collapsed in his arms and hugged him back, crying into his cloak.

Sasori pov~

All of a sudden Naomi jumped away from me. Her face was bright red, which I admit was adorrible, and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"O MY GOD!;" she yelled. I gave her a questioning look, "There are man eating butterflies devouring my stomach! Oh my god I think im dying!" Then with that she ran up the stairs screaming for ame.

I had given her butterflies. I smiled to myself at this thought. I'm going to enjoy it here.

(hehe…

~smiles sheepishly~

sorry that this chapter took so very long… I do hope you enjoyed it..

ANYWHO! I will be writing the next one soon so keep your eyes peeled.

Well not literally .. that would indeed hurt..

thanks for all your reviews! ^_^)


	21. The game of Twister and Revenge

The first thing i woke up to is hearing the faint screaming of Naomi coming from the basement. I shot up in bed, worried beyond my mind, to see Itachi there. He had a giant smirk on his face. I gave him a questionable look but before i could ask him anything at all, Naomi busted through the door.

She ran over to Itachi and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him towards the door.

"I guess i will talk to you later then.." he mumbled before Naomi shoved him out the door.

She turned, her back against the door, i could still see her faint blush.

I narrowed my eyes,"What happened?" I asked.

She slid down the door into a sitting position. "umm... I don't know. But i feel like there are butterflies in my stomach.." she said while closing her eyes and clutching her stomach.

"What did Sasori do?" i asked, now interested.

"Well I actually opened up to him- I know right- and he, he hugged me!" she whispered in disbelief.

I gave her a warm smile, "Your in love." i said, while standing.

Her head shot up, "What! No I'm not!" she protested.

I gave her my best 'bull shit.' looks and she looked down, defeated. "Yeah.. I guess I am.." she muttered to herself. She suddenly turned the conversation on me, "So? I have noticed some tension between you and Itachi.. What happened?" she asked, giving me an evil smile.

I glanced at the door, I could see the shadow of someones feet, no doubt they were Itachi's. That little eavesdropper! "Uhh- Umm.. Nothing! Why would you think something happened?" I said scooting towards the door.

Her smile widened, "Ame, you are a terrible liar." she stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it.."

She stood up then. "Well if your not going to tell me, I am going to hiar one of our buddies downstairs to investigate." she said with a sly smile. Shit.. she was good...

"UUHHH Theres no need for that!" I quickly said. I opened the door suddenly to a surprised Itachi. His cheeks slightly reddened, apparently he has never been caught listening in before.

"Itachi! What a surprise! Now if you could just get her out of my room.." I said to him, whispering the last part.

"Fine, is see how it is.. Just to let you know, im going to be gone for the rest of the night." Naomi said while she brushed past us. "uuhh.. ok then?" I said while glancing up at Itachi.

OOOOOO

Well it is certainly bored around my house.. Usually I watch Naruto.. but i cant do that with 'them' here.. So i dug through my closet looking for something to do. I spotted the game of Twister under some books. I narrowed my eyes at it. Should I go up against a bunch of Highly dangerous ninja at the game of Twister? Yes. I defiantly should.

I grabbed it and hurried downstairs, exited about my new mission. "Alright everyone! Anyone up to a challenge up against me?" I shouted.

Tobi came flying at me out of nowhere. "TOBI DOES!" he screamed.

"What would this challenge be?" Kisame said with curious eyes.

"The game of, Twister." i said narrowing my eyes. I headed towards the living room and turned off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that!" Hidan protested.

"Yeah well bite me." I said while pushing the coffee table out of the way. I layed out the mat on the open floor. The rest of the Akatsuki members were now in the room. "Ok! Tobi would you be my volunteer?" i asked.

He jumped up and down, apparently that was a yes. "ok, I'm going to spin this spinner, which ever it lands on you will do." I explained. I spun the spinner and watched it spin around, and around, until it stopped.

"Right hand, blue. That means, put your right hand of the blue circle." I watched as he did and looked up to the now interested group.

"Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame. Are going up agaisnt me and Tobi. Itachi you will be the spinner. The first one to fall, loses." I said with a evil grin.

About five minutes into the game I could see that none was willing to give up. We were all twisted in awkward places upon the mat.

"Right hand green, Hidan." Itachi said. Both me and Hidan looked at the spot he had to put his hand on. When i realized what he had to do i blushed deeply. I pleaded in my mind that Itachi meant to say a different color.

Hidan smirked and reached over me and put his hand down. He was now hovering over me, barely touching me. I glanced up at itachi, his eyes held jealously. I felt like a mouse that has been caught by a cat.. Itachi then spun the spinner again.

"Left leg yellow, Ame." I looked at he spot where the last yellow circle was.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I grumbled. Hidans eyes light up with amussment and anticipation. I could hear the others trying to hold in their laughs.

"Its either that or you for-fit." Hidan said.

"Never." i said with confidence. I put my left foot on the circle. I was now, under Hidan, one of his arms was underneath mine, the other by my head. His legs were now on either side of me, and now my leg, was wrapped around his, touching the little yellow dot.

Well this is awkward. I looked at Hidan and he was smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him, he looks as if he just had an idea.

"Looks like I cant hold myself up any longer." He said with an evil smile.

My eyes widened. "DONT YOU DARE!" I threatened.

Suddenly Hidan came crashing down on top of me. I was pinned underneath him, his head was now resting in both of his palms. With him being so close he whispered in my ear, "Thats payback for your little stunt." he said.

God damn him! As I brushed myself off after being trapped, I heard Deidara whisper something to Kisame, his face then lit up.

"I think Its Itachis turn, and we all volunteer Ame to go against him." he said smiling evilly. My face was now flushed.

"Unless Ame, you admit that were all Champions at this game of yours." Deidara said.

Alright, that got my temper flaring. "I can beat him any day!" I yelled.

Kisame smiled even wider, "Alright, let the game begin."

OOOOO naomi pov~

"I am not letting you do this." Sasori said sternly.

"And why not!" I protested.

"Because its dangerous and stupid." he said.

"Well I'm still doing this. Its my life, and i will do as I please. Just let me do this. I need to." I pleaded.

I guess Sasori saw the seriousness in my eyes, he sighed and nodded his head. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, its ok, just meet me at the park to walk me home around midnight." I said as i grabbed my bag full of tools.

"Alright... be careful." he said. And with that, i was gone.

I jumped off roof after roof in the pouring rain. I was going to get revenge on the bastard who helped my father cover up killing MY brother. He is going to pay for what he did.

I stopped just outside his house and went over to the window, to see him on the couch watching TV. He was drunk as usual.I went around back and cut the power, then slipped in through the bedroom window.

I could see him fumble around the house, trying to get to the kitchen. I followed behind him silently. He found what he was looking for and turned on the flashlight.

"Hello, Uncle." i said while i was leaning up against the wall.

He screamed and shone the flashlight towards me. "You little bitch what are you doing in my house?" he said in a angry tone.

Lightening flashed, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did." I hissed. Thats when i lunged at him.

I am now sitting under the moon, on a bench at the park. I'm a little early so i decided to listen to my iPod. As i was humming along with the beat i noticed a dark figure sitting beside me.

I suddenly hit the pause button and jumped back. "Sasori dont scare me like th-" i suddenly stopped because i realized that this was not Sasori. "what do you want from us?" i demended.

"Its nice to see you to Naomi." the man said.

"Likewise, Shou Midori." I hissed.

(yes.. that is the end of this chapter hehe!

i do adore cliff hangers! well when im writing them not reading them!

Thanks for your Reviews! ^_^

sorry this chapter what a bit short..)


	22. Vodka and Problems

Ame stomped up to her room with itachi following. She had just lost a very embarrassing game of twister to him. "Oh come on it was just a game." Itachi said trailing behind her.

"It was not!" she yelled, feeling heat at her cheeks.

She made it to her door and turned to see Itachi with a smirk on his face. Ame rolled her eyes and opened the door and shut it. She then turned and ran into someone. She looked up to see Itachi. She glared at him.

"How do you do that?" she asked while brushing past him. He just smiled. Ame plopped down on her bed and sighed.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Mmmm... yes." she mumbled.

Itachi just stood there awkwardly.

"Itachi, do you ever wonder if sauske will ever find a girl?" ame said all of a sudden. She eyed itachi, his face was blank.

Finally he said, "I don't know..."

Ame stood up, "well, ima go entertain myself." With that she left.

I went down stairs to see what everybody was up to. I spotted Hidan on the couch and plopped down next to him. I saw that he had a bottle of Vodka.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"hn." Was all he said?

"tell me about Jashin." I said.

He looked at me surprised. "what?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"uhh nobody asks that question. You are weird..." he said while taking a drink.

"I'm just curious." I explained.

He sighed, "If you worship Jashin then you worship destruction. We jashinists love to slaughter and destroy everything. It is a sin to not do so." He said simply.

"Then why aren't you doing it now?" I asked.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "because – I-uhh I don't know..." he said. "hmm…" I replied.

"How much do you know?" he asked.

I gave him a sly smile. "everything."

"Do I ever die?" he asked, seeming to be serious.

"I can't tell you that now can I." I said, feeling a little sorry for him.

He growled and took another drink. "Can I have some?" I asked eyeing the bottle.

"aren't you underage?" he asked.

"come on. You're Hidan. Why the fuck would you care?" I asked.

He gave me a grin and passed me the bottle. Then pulled out another and opening it. Wow he must be stocked. I took a drink and started to cough. It burned my throat. Hidan started to laugh.

"oh *cough* shut it!" I said while punching him in the arm.

I got off the couch and stretched. "well, nice talking with you." I said.

"why are you not scared of us?" he asked.

"hmm... because deep down hidan, I know you are all just as human as I am. Well except for kisame or Zetsu… I'm not for sure what they are…" I said.

"well that's a stupid reason." He mumbled.

"Also I consider you guys my friends." I said. I left a very shocked hidan in the living room and went up stairs, taking my new drink with me.

After about 15 sips of this stuff I started to get wobbly. I felt great though! I turned on my stereo and popped in a mix CD. Muse started to play. I grabbed my hair brush and started to sing while taking sips here and there.

_I think I'm drowning  
>asphyxiated<br>I wanna break this spell  
>that you've created<em>

*sip*

_you're something beautiful  
>a contradiction<br>I wanna play the game  
>I want the friction<em>

*sip*

_you will be the death of me  
>you will be the death of me<em>

_bury it_  
><em>I won't let you bury it<em>  
><em>I won't let you smother it<em>  
><em>I won't let you murder it<em>

*sip*

_our time is running out_  
><em>our time is running out<em>  
><em>you can't push it underground<em>  
><em>you can't stop it screaming out<em>

*sip*

_I wanted freedom_  
><em>bound and restricted<em>  
><em>I tried to give you up<em>  
><em>but I'm addicted<em>

_now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_  
><em>you'd never dream of<em>  
><em>breaking this fixation<em>

*sip*

_you will squeeze the life out of me-_

Suddenly the music stopped. I swung around to see itachi standing there.

"h-hey! Turn THAT back on!" I demanded with a slur.

"you're drunk." He stated.

"oh… am I? I can't tell!" I said with a giggle.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, now serious.

"Oh... umm... im not for sure I can tell you... You might get mad at hidan…" I said.

Itachi frowned. "I will have to talk to him later about that..." he said.

He snatched the bottle out of my hands. "ehhy! Give that back!" I yelled and grabbed for it. He flung me over his shoulder and I started to kick and scream.

Ames eyes started to turn that purplish color again. "Itachi? Why don't you have a drink with me?" ame said in a soothing tone. Itachi stopped and put ame down; it was like he was hypnotized.

"now drink." Ame demanded.

Itachi took the bottle and drank. . .

15 minutes later~

Itachi and Ame where dancing around listening to music. They were both drunk and they were happy. Suddenly the music stopped, it was the end of the CD.

"whadayawanna do now?" ame asked itachi.

"I...dont… know..." itachi said with a slurr.

They both stood there looking into each other's eyes for a moment. Suddenly Itachis lips were against Ames. She wrapped her hands around his neck bringing him closer. They made their way over to the bed and plopped down, still kissing.

All of a sudden, Ame when limp. Itachi looked down at her; she seemed to have passed out. Then, without another thought, itachis eyes rolled into the back of his head. He to, had passed out.

Naomi's pov~

I woke with a pounding In my head. My eyes shot open and I saw nothing but darkness. I felt someone's hands cradling me though. "so you're awake?" sasoris voice said softly in the darkness. I sat up realizing that these were his hands. My cheeks were hot. Then, all of the memories shot back in my head from last night.

"I_ will be coming for you and ame a week from today."_

"_Why are you telling me this right now? Now we will be ready." _

"_I'm telling you this because you won't be able to stop me." _

"sasori, we have a problem..." I said.

( OMG SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! I got in a car accident and I have been healing and busy with doctor visits , blah blah blah.. also sorry that this is sooooooo short! Eep! Don't kill me!)


	23. Note from me sorry i got you all excited

Hey this is a note from me-crazyinabottle.

yes, yes, i know how dissapointed you are. You logged onto and seen that i updated this storey. then you clicked on it to see this. yes i am so terribly sorry that i crushed your excitment...

ANYWHO! i know that i havnt updated my stories in awhile.. i have been busy with physical therapy and yadda yadda blah. also i havnt really had the motivation...-_-

so anywho i wanted to ask you guys a question! :D

ok so in the next chapter that is to come, idk when though sorry..

ame trys to skip training. itachi desides to punish her! how should this be done?

1) lock her in hidans room for the night with out hidan knowing then later he finds out!:D

2) genjustu!(sorry if spelled wrong) and please give me your ideas of what she should see!

3) your suggestions!

PLEASE! review and tell me your answer! the faster you review the faster i type the chapter and post it!:D

oh and i am going to try to make it a long one. if it isnt then i will post two short chapters! WOO!

-love

crazyinabottle!:D


	24. Punishment and Friends

(HELLO! its been awhile... and i am sorry this took FOREVER! HEHE! well this chapter will be a little spicey with Itachi and Ame! the next chapter will be all in Naomis POV! ok enjoy! oh and thanks for your sugestions! they really helped!)

Itachi opened his eyes to see Ame's ceiling. His head was pounding and he felt weight on him. He looked down to see Ame asleep on top of him. Her head was resting under his chin, and their legs were tangled up with eachothers.

He couldn't believe that he drank last night. He moved and Amw made a soft noise in her sleep and stretched.

"Ame, wake up." Itachi whispered.

She slowely opened her eyes to see itachi's eyes.

"i-itachi?" she said as she sat up. "What happened? What are you doing? And why am I on top of you?" she asked while her cheeks grew red.

Itachi glanced down and realized that she was in her underwear, and that his shirt was off. What had happened last night? Suddenly the door opened, and Kisame stood there, very shocked.

"uhh sorry, ill just leave you two alone.." he said with a smirk and then left.

Ame jumped up off itachi and stomped over to her door and slamed it. When she turned around she ran into itachis chest.

"uahhgg! What in the world happened last night? And _why_ am I in my underwear?" ame asked. She stomped past him and tripped on a vodka bottle. As she held her pounding head itachi knelt down to her.

"Ame are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"ya.. I should be more careful…" she said while rubbing her head.

Suddenly he grabbed her chin and his lips were against hers. At first she protested, then she melted into the kiss.

"AME! ITACHI! GET DOWN HERE!" Naomi screamed from downstairs. Itachi pulled away and stayed there hovering over her. Why had he just kissed me? Ame could feel her cheeks burning. Itachi then helped her up and headed for the door.

"Umm, arnt you forgetting something?" itachi chuckled. Ame blushed again and pulled on some shorts. "shut up.." she mumbled.

Once they were down stairs everyone was in the room, Naomi stood in the front.

"Ok people we have a problem." Naomi started.

"Don't we always.." Deidara mumbled.

I held back my laughter and tried to pay attention.

"Shou has announced to me that he will be taking me and Ame in a week." Naomi said causually.

"What? When did he tell you this?" Sasori asked.

"Last night. At the park." She said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kisame said.

"well I kind of sort of just woke up. He must have knocked me out last night." She explained.

"I found you asleep." Sasori said.

"We will have to work harder, train harder, and when he comes we will destroy him." Itachi said.

Ame frowned, Itachi seemed very stressed.

"Come Ame, we need to start your training again." Itachi said while he grabbed ame's wrist and started walking out the door.

"whoa whoa hold up, I havnt even ate breakfast." Ame protested.

"Eat then meet me out back." Itachi said as he headed out the door.

"sheesh. Whats got into him?" Ame said.

"Hes just worried about you." Hidan said suddenly. Ame turned to see him leaning up against the door . "Why? We will defeat Shou. Im sure of it." Ame said as she walked past him.

"Don't be so sure of your self kid." Hidan said.

After breakfast I tried to escape from Itachis training. I opened the living room window and slipped onto the soft grass below. I was almost acrossed the yard. I glanced behind me to see if the coast was clear. When I turned back around itachi was standing there with his arms crossed. Shit.

"oh hey itachi.." I said in a innocent tone. "Where do you think your going?" he asked with a smirk. "oh.. you know… away." I mumbled.

"You wouldn't be skipping out on your training now would you?" he said as he grabbed my chin. "uh-uh no?" I squeaked. He smiled softly. "Ame, you wouldn't be lieing to me now would you?" he asked.

"n-no.." I lied. "hmm. Your presistant. I will punish you later. Now come." He said while dragging me by the wrist.

"Now I know this is a hard subject but do you remember anything at all about what he did or said?" itachi asked.

I didn't need to ask to know who he was talking about. "umm… it seemed to me that he thought I was special to him.. so I can guess that hes crazy." I said simpily.

"well we know that already.. what I wanna know is what he plans to do with you when he has both of you…" itachi said.

"How should i know?" i said.

Itachi sighed and took a fighting stance. "Lets just begin."

After traning was over with I decided to go back inside and relax but Itachi stopped me. "Where do you think your going?" Itachi said as he grabbed my arm.

"umm to relax?" I said.

"Nooo, you still have to be punished." he said with a domestic smile.

"You were serious about that?" I asked annoyed.

Suddenly he hoisted me up over his shoulder. Great. He took me in the house and Naomi was there with a questioning look on her face.

"Apparently I'm being punished.." I mummbled.

"ahh good luck with that." Naomi said befor retrating down to her basment.

Itachi took me up to the spare bedrooms and opened the door. I saw empty beer bottles everywhere. Hidans room? "umm is this Hidans room?" I asked. "Yes." itachi said while stepping in.

"And why are we in hidans room?" i said annoyed. "You will be staying here tonight as punishment."

My eyes widened and i started to try and escape, but somehow he managed to tie me up and put a gag in my mouth. Damn him! He opened hidans closet and gently sat me down. I was glaring at him the whole time

He bent down to me and kissed me on the forhead. "im doing this for your own good, try not to make him mad.." itachi said and then he left while locking the friggin closet door. Great, hidan is going to kill me.

I was in there for an hour before i finally fell asleep. I wasnt asleep for long because i heard some one stumble through the bedroom door. HIdan must be drunk... great.

I stayed as quiet as i can while i hear him stumble around and then land on the bed. Well i better let him know im hear before he passes out.

"hmmmppp mmeeehh!" i screamed through the tape. I hear more stumbling around and then finally the closet door opens. A very confused Hidan stood there.

"Ame?" he said with a slurr. I start wiggling around to let him know to untie me.

"Alright, alright hold on.." he slured. He made his way over to me and started to untie me. He was very close, and it was very awkward. Last he peeled the tape off of my lips gently.

"im going to kill him!" i yelled while trying to stand in the cramped closet. "who?" hidan slured. "itachi!" i yelled.

Hidan put his hands on my thighs since he was on the ground and i was standing, this closent was very small...

"just calm down... Itachi left." he mummbled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?" I yelled.

"ahh! jeasus! be quiet i have a headache!" he said while trying to stand. We were pushed up against each other. "Move im getting out." as i said. Then the closet door fell shut and i heard a click.

"oh you have got to be kidding me!" i yelled as i jiggled the locked door handle. Hidan started laughing. "you think this is funny?" i said.

"hmm ya." he chuckled. He sat down again on the floor. I crawled over him to look through the key hole of the door.

"fuck." i mummbled.

"you might as well sit." hidan said. "where? there is no room to sit!" i yelled.

"would you shut up!" he yelled as he tugged me down on his lap. well this is awkward.

"umm... so...?" i said.

"what?" he grummbled. "it seems like you have a drinking problem.." i said.

"no, i just like the taste." he said behind me. "its alright, you dont have to tell me." i said.

Suddenly i heard thunder and i jumped. I pulled my knees up to my chest. "scared of thunder?" hidan said.

"no.." i mummbled. "thats alright, you dont have to tell me." he said.

Thunder boombed outside and i jumped again and whimpered. Suddenly i felt arms around me. "w-what are you doing?" i asked.

"im trying to comfort you.." he mummbled. I could tell this was new to him..

"w-why arnt you like you are in the anime?" i asked.

"what do you mean?" he said. "well in the anime your all 'ima sacrafise you to jashin! muahahah!' but in real life you are... calmer, more gental.." i explained.

"hmm... i am like that haha, but you... you were the first person who wasnt afraid of me, and i admirded that. I felt as if.. you .. ahh never mind." he mummbled.

I turned to face him, which was kind of hard.. "no, tell me please." i said.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "i felt as if you and i were... friends." he said looking down.

I took his face in my hands. "hidan look at me." i demanded. His purplish eyes meet mine. "i consider you my _best_ friend." i said with a smile.

He smiled showing his pearly whites. "Itachi is a lucky man." he said. I blushed deeply and frowned. "itachi is a dead man, once we get out of here." i mummbled.

He laughed again and sighed. "what happens in the future?" he asked. My smile faded away, i cant tell him.

"i will tell you, when the time is right." i said. He nodden in understandment. "Hidan, are you really imortal?" i asked.

"yes, why?" he asked. "well what if you were blown up?" i asked. "hmm well it would take some time to put the peices back together.." he muttered.

I smiled wide, if and when itachi... ya know... i could go dig him up and recover him! he gave me a questioning look and i hugged him tightly.

Suddenly the door opened and Tobi was standing there with his head cocked to the side. "finally! Tobi! You saved us!" i yelled lunging at the exit.

"move out of my way! I got to pee!" i screamed.

"what was you and Ame doing in there?" tobi asked. "dont ask..." hidan mummbled.

OOO

After awhile i walked down stairs to see what everyone was doing. Kisame seemed interested in a book all of a sudden. "what are you doing?" i asked looking over his shoulder. He began laughing.

To my horror and shock he was looking at my baby photos. "Kisame! stop! give me that!" i yelled as i grabbed for the book.

He stood up and towered over me. He started laughing at the book again.

"whats all the comotion?" deidara said while coming over. He took one look at the book and cracked up laughing.

"STOP LOOKING AT IT!" I screamed. "Looking at what?" hidan asked. He too laughed when he saw.

"Ame you were so cute when you were little!" Kisame said making fun of me.

"she still is adorable." deidara said.

They all gave me a weird look before running up stairs and INTO my room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed once i saw them going through my things.

"were looking for cute clothes to dress you up in!" tobi shouted.

I bet this is itachis doing.

"Stop! what are you doing! put that down! DONT LOOK IN THERE!" i screamed.

To late hidan had already opend the drawr and stood there frozen. Every one shuffled over to the desk to see what he had found.

Tobi picked up one of my lacey underwear. I was blushing like i had never blushed before.

"oooo! Ame are you always wearing these?" deidara asked as he picked up a lacey bra.

"alright thats enough." i heard itachi say from the door way.

"i bet ya itachi could answer that.." i heard kisame whisper.

"EVERY ONE OUT OF MY ROOM!" I cried.

Once every one left i fell to the floor. "i am never leaving my room agian.." i mutterd.

After i got up off the floor, i turned to itachi.

"You put them up to this." i said jabbing my finger in his chest.

He just smirked,"well now will you skip training?" he asked.

I growled and threw myself on the bed. "mmm." i mummbled into the covers.

"what? i cant hear you?" he said.

"MMMM" i mummbled again.

He threw himself on the bed next to me and tryed pushing the pillows out of the way. "i still cant hear you." he chucked.

"no." i said as he rolled me over. "hmmm, thats what i thought." he said while he trailed his finger down my side.

"OMG AME! WE HAVE MAIL!" naomi screamed from downstairs.

"why cant i just have you for myself for just a second." itachi growled. I blushed and i got up and ran downstairs.

"look! letters!" naomi said jumping for joy.

She handed me mine and i started to open it.

"What is it?" itachi asked from behind me.

"Its a letter saying that we will be graduating!" i squealed.

"ehh im really surprised that we made it." naomi muttered.

"Dont say that!" i hissed.

I went to the living room and got on the coffee table. "ahhemm! Me and Naomi are going to be graduating on Saturday! You are all invited!" i announced.

"Oh boy! a party!" tobi yelled clapping his hands. "Thats the end of this week. We cant go." Kisame said.

"We are to going! Me and Naomi hve to graduate! and thats why you are all coming!" i said happily.

"Its not a good idea, Ame." deidara said. "Im going and you cant stop me." i said while stomping up to my room.

Itachi followed me into my room and grabbed the letter. "Is this important to you?" itachi asked.

"yes." i said. "then we will go, but if there is trouble, we will take you and naomi to a safe place." he said.

"oh thank you!" i said while hugging him.

" its late you should get to bed." Itachi said. "mmmm alright." I said while getting Pjs from my dresser. I changed in my closet as itachi waited on my bed.

When i stepped out of the closet itachi got up and hugged me, lifting my feet off the ground and fell on my bed with me ontop of him.

"Why this all a sudden?" i asked blushing. "I just dont have the stregth to keep away from you anymore." itachi sighed.

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"i love you to much." itachi said.

My blush grew deeper and i stared into his eyes. "and plus your just so innocent and cute, i want to be the one to taint you." he said.

My eyes widened and my cheeks flamed, itachi just smiled. "i love it when you blush." he said.

I rolled my eyes,"why must you embarrass me?" i mummbled dropping my face and hiding my blush in his cloak.

"ame." he called.

I looked up to be met with his lips. "itchmm" i mummbled against his lips. He pulled away,

"yes?"

"i thought we were going ot bed?" i said. "hmm well im not tired." itachi said before kissing me agian.

He rolled over bringing me with him. Great, now im stuck. He started to kiss down my jaw and onto my neck. I hummed with pleasure without meaning to.

I could feel itachi smiling against my neck and my cheeks burning. What was with this new itachi? Hes much more... demanding. I kind of like it...


	25. Arguing and Beach Party!

Naomi pov!

(oh and sorry this is kind of late- to answer some of your guyses question, Shou is the man who killed Ame's parents, and kidnaped her. Madara explained that all in previous chapters. BUT there is still a BIG surprise coming!^_^) (HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK FOREVER! wee! ok it took me like three months to write this. Sorry this took FOREVER. ok well... umm... ! have came to the conclusion that im going to write the whole story out before i post anything. The only reason im posting this is because of a promise. So enjoy this and i will see you guys soonish!)

As I headed for my basment I heard Sasori stomping after me. Once I reached my basment I opened the door and heard it slam shut. Someone is obviously not in a good mood...

"Why didnt you tell me?" Sasori asked in a demanding tone.

"Cause I didnt want this to happen." I sighed.

"What?" he snapped.

"You, being mad." I mummbled.

"Listen I didnt mean to snap, I just dont want anything, or _anyone_ hurting you." Sasori said while hugging me.

"Ok, ok" I mummbled against his cloak, blushing. "Im going out , I will be back in a little bit." I said breaking the hug.

"Im coming with you." Sasori said following me up the stairs.

"No, you dont have to, it will be very boring." I insisted.

"Shou is after you. Im coming." Sasori said.

"NO. your not." I growled.

He frowned then sighed. "I guess your right. Fine. Ill stay." he said. I smiled and grabbed my bag.

On my way to the library, I started to sing the a tune from the show black butler. (do not own) "Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady~."

When I reached the library, I went to the Fiction section to look for a book. I finally chose one that looked interesting and went upstairs to the seating area. I went to the farthest corner, it had book shelves in front of it making it the perfect hiding spot.

I sat down and began reading. After awhile I fell asleep. I vaguely remember waking up and the library being dark, but then I must have fell asleep again. The next think I know is I'm looking up at the stars.

"You worried me there for a while." I heard Sasori's voice say. I then realized he was carrying me.

"Sasori?" I asked surprised.

"shhh just go back to sleep." he whispered. I wiggled in his arms and he sighed as he let me down.

"How did you find me?" I ordered.

"It wasnt hard." he said.

"You followed me didnt you!" I accused him angerly.

"You insisted on me staying while shou is after you. Im not leaving you alone, Naomi." he said in a harsh tone.

"Shou is coming after me and Ame in a _week._ Not today! Why cant you trust me!" I said.

"Its not that I dont trust you, I just dont trust him." he said.

I growled at him then. Next thing I know is Im pinned to the ground. I yelped in surprise.

"Dont you dare _growl_ at me, I am protecting you. You are important to me. I will not sit back and wait for you to be snatched up when I just got you." he hissed.

Tears stung at my eyes but I blinked them back. "Now lets go back to the house shall we?" he said as he got off of me.

I jumped up and roundhoused his ass. He was very surprised as he flew into a tree. After the dust settled I could see his glare.

Shit im screwed. WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?

I stood in a fighting stance, ready for him to come at me. What I didnt expect was a puppet to lundge out of the ground at my face. I quickly jumped over it, pushing my hand on its head while I did the spits in the air to avoid its grabs for me. I landed with a thump and wobbled a bit. I need to work on my landing skills.

In the corner of my eye I see Sasori move, my head snapped in his direction. As my attention was focused on him, I neglected the puppet. Soon I felt wooden arms wrap around me and pull me to it. I was stuck, he tricked me, and I feel incredibly stupid. I glared at Sasori as he walked up to the puppet. He was smirking, and as anger coursed through my veins, he seemed amused. He stopped right in front of me.

"Dont you just love puppets?" he said.

"Get this puppet off of me so I can kick your ass." I growled.

I kept glaring at him and he stuck his bottom lip out. "ahh dont be mad at me Naomi." he said as he trailed his finger up my stomach.

"Im going to murder you." I hissed.

"Now, now, be gental." he said smirking."I kind of like it when your mad." he said with a smile.

That was it. When his finger trailed up to my jaw I latched out and bit it. He quickly yanked his finger out of my mouth. I smiled with victory.

Suddenly the puppets arms grew limp and I could move again. I put my hands on my hips and stared into Sasori's angery face.

Someones arms was in front of my face then. I looked down realizing it was my own. Then I started to twirl and act like a ballerina.

"SASORI! LET GO OF ME!" I demanded as I did a high kick with a spin. I twirled my way over to Sasori and fell into his arms. He was grinning like a mad man.

"Give me back my limbs." I growled.

"You are my little love puppet." he whispered into my ear as he kissed down my jaw. My cheeks burned with anger.

"S-stop!" I stuttered.

He stopped just above my collerbone and started to lick me.

"S-Sasori!" I gasped.

He looked up at me. "See how easy it is for me to control you? Shou could easily kiddnapp you and control you. Not wih kissing but with pain. I dont want that to happen." he said as he kissed my forhead.

"Im sorry.." I mummbled. His face turned soft and he hugged me tighter.

"I forgive. Now lets get home." Sasori said. "Yeah, Im going to raid the fridge." I said while I got controll of my limbs again.

Right in the middle of me and Itachis kiss I heard the front door slam open down stairs and Naomi scream "AME I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!"

I broke me and Itachis kiss but he held me tighter. He looked frustraited.

"No. I have finally gotten you to myself, Im not letting go." he said sternly.

"Itachi you do realize, if I do not go down there that either, A.) Naomi will come storming up here, see us, and tease us to no end. or B.) her idea will be something bad and it will end up blowing up the world." I explaind with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi fought back a smile and sighed. "I like the first one." he said with a smirk. Oh right I forgot, Naomi's teasing doesn't effect him!

"Itachhhii!" I whined. He simply got up, flung me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and then went downstairs.

"Gosh Ame, you are getting lazy." Kisame teased.

"Then tell your partner that if fact, I do have feet that do work." I said annoyed.

Once Itachi let me down I waited for Naomis answer. "Ok I found a way that we can train and still have fun! Okok! Every other day we train! and when were not training we have fun!" Naomi said excitedly.

"Fun how?" Deidara asked wearly.

"I dunno, like the beach or an amusment park?" Naomi said shrugging her shoulders.

A wide smile appeared on my lips when I imagined the Akastuki going on a rollercoster. "OH MY GOD NAOMI YOU ARE A GENIUS!" I screamed.

"Whats an amusment park?" Tobi asked innocently.

"The most funnest scariest invention EVER." I said with an evil grin.

"Sounds fun to me." Hidan said lazly. "I agree." kisame said.

Sasori and Itachi were kind of just being quiet so I guess it was a yes.

"WOO!" me and Naomi highfived eachother.

Then all of a sudden Itachi lugged me over his shoulder again and carried me up stairs. "Change." he demanded once we were up in my room. I gave him a questioning look.

"We are going to bed, no more interuptions." he said.

" And what if I refuse?" I said with a cheeky grin.

Itachi rolled his eyes and went over to my dresser. He oppened a drawer and threw a big tee shirt at my face.

"okok you win." I said holding my hands up. I changed in my closet and walked out. I started to walk out of my room but Itachi stopped me.

"Cool it officer, Im just gettin ice cream." I said pushing past him. He chuckled behind me then he stopped.

"You do realize that you have no pants on?" he said fighting his laughter.

"Yep." I said with a grin walking down the hall.

Oh the look on his face! Just then Kisame walked out of his room. OH the look on HIS face!

"whoa there! Itachi you need to control her." he said sheilding his eyes.

"What am I that ugly?" I said offended.

"Put some pants on woman!" Deidara yelled.

"I have had it! This is my house! I can walk around in my underwear if I want to!" I yelled.

"Ame.." Itachi said.

"Hidan does it!" Every one turned to Hidan standing in boxers stuffin his face with jello. "What?" he mummbled. He started laughing when he seen me.

"Told you Im not the only one." he muttered.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to the kitchen and grabbed my chocolate icecream and a spoon.

"Dont do that again." Itachi said seriously when I was back in my room. "Why?" I asked smiling. "Because you are mine, only I get to look." he said.

I felt my face heat up so I stuffed my face with icecream. "Well I have been living with you guys like for ever, Im really not embarrased anymore.

"Oh look Ame baby pictures." Itachi said suddenly holding a book.

"ITACHI!" I screamed. He chuckled and tossed the book on my vanity.

"Meanie." I grumbled. He came and sat on my bed next to me. I waved my spoon in front of him. "Yooou know you waaant soome!" I sang.

I knew that he likes sugar, I could see the sparkle in his eyes when I waved it in front of his face. Then just like that, the spoon was gone, so was the ice cream. "H-hey! give it back!" I whined.

"Ice cream will give you nightmares before bed." he explained.

I pouted, "but im not tired." He raised his eye brow and the next thing I know is Im flying throught the night air on his back giggling.

"Since when do we sneak out?" I asked.

He just chuckled and stopped in a tree. "shit." I mumbled. "I told you to put some pants on." he teased while he shoved his cloak on me. It was very warm and smelled just like him. Just then I got an idea.

"Hey want to go to the park?" I said smiling my child like smile.

"Anything you want." he said.

When we arrived at my favorite park, I started to swing on the swing. "Why dont you join me?" I asked.

"Im fine." he said quietly.

I flew out of the swing and landed next to him. "Whats wrong?" I asked in a serious tone. He looked shocked. "Itachi, you know that you do show your emotions when your around me. I thought you were doing it on purpose.." I said.

He was quiet after that so I wrapped my arms around him. "Whatever it is, it will be ok, I promise." I whispered.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Ame, Im afraid for you." he said.

My face twisted in confustion. "What? why?" I asked.

"You know whats going to happen. I must carry on with my plans." he said.

I felt the stinging burn of tears, but I held them back. "Do you have to?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Yes.. you are my life now.. but Sauske is still a part of it as well." he said.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. Stupid emotions! "can I at least talk to him before.. you do...?" I said.

He narrowed his eyes, "What will you say?" I gave him a cheeky grin. "If he lays one hand on you he will regret it." I said.

He laughed softly, "Ok you can, but it will be awhile until my plans actually take root." he said.

My smile widened, "Yay! I will try my hardest to change your mind in the mean time!" I sang.

"Why do we have to wear these again?" Kisame muttered grumply.

All of them were in swimming trunks standing around the living room, looking uncomfortable, well exept for Hidan.

"Because thats what you wear when you go swimming." Naomi said sticking her tounge out.

"I dont see what the big deal is." Hidan said.

"Thats because your always strutting around in your underwear!" Deidara yelled.

"Your just jealous of my georgous body Jashin Sama gave me." Hidan said. Everyone rolled their eyes. They all looked very well toned and buff.. It made me wanna start doing push ups.

"What are Ame and Naomi going to wear?" Tobi asked. He of course was not wearing swimming trunks. He was wearing a full scuba suit so he could still wear his mask. It still clung to his skin showing off his muscles though..

"Our bathing suits. Now everyone grab the bags and start packing them into the cars! Get buckled up and no fighting!" I ordered before saluting them off.

"Ready to go vist your relatives Kisame?" Naomi cheered.

There was a poping sound and I turned to see Naomi ducking and a glass broken on the floor surrounded by lemoade.

"KISAME! CLEAN THAT UP YOU FISHSTICK!" I yelled before going up stairs.

I changed into my bikini which was a deep red. The bottoms had a ruffly skirt around them. I grabbed my sun dress and pulled it on along with my sun hat.

I busted out the front door, "TO THE BEACH!" I screamed.

Me and Naomi took seperate cars, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame rode along with me. Sasori, deidara, and Tobi rode with Naomi.

"Ok people, were taking the boat so behave. No violence, braking things, and fighting. Were hear just to have fun. F. U. N. Fun." I said in a stern voice.

"AME WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING!" Kisame screamed as I dodged a lemonade stand. "Oh hush it fish brain! You wouldnt even die if I got into a crash anyhow." I muttered.

We arrived at our private beach house a couple minutes later, Naomi was already parked in the front. Every one piled out of the car and got our luggage. "Ok boats this way guys." I said steering them down to the dock.

Naomi, Sasori, deidara, and tobi were already down there.

"Are you guys ready to have fun!" We both cheered. "Yeah!" Tobi screamed. "You guys are no fun.. Good job Tobi! As for the rest of you, you better start cheering up." Naomi threatened.

I started up the boat and made every one sit down. Kisames eyes sparkled once we were out of the docks.

"Reeeady?" I asked everyone. "EEEP!" naomi squealled while latching onto sasori. Everyones eyes widened as they clutched on the seat.

"HIT IT!" I screamed as a punched the gas.

We spead off , the wind whiping my hair around my face. "WOOO!" I yelled as water splashed my face. Once we were in a reasonable spot I slowed the boat down and cut the engine. "Well that was fun!" I said turning around to see everyones wind blown hair.

"Lets go swimming!" Naomi said as we threw off our sun dresses. She was wearing an electric blue bikini with scissors all over them.

"Ok fish boy, lets go meet your parents!" Naomi teased. Kisame growled and shoved Naomi over the boat. There was a scream then a splash.

Kisame busted up laughing only to be shoved by Sasori. He toppled over the boat causing it to rock. "HAHA!" Tobi laughed as he pushed Sasori into the water.

"Hey you baka!" Deidara yelled as he then shoved Tobi over the boat. "YOUR TURN!" I giggled as I tripped Deidara causing him to faceplant into the water.

Suddenly I was lifted off my feet by Hidan. "Dont you dare." I threatened. He gave me a cheesey evil grin before launching me over the boat.

I landed in the water with a smack farthest from the boat. Suddenly someone grabbed me and started to pull me back to the surface. "Are you ok?" Itachi asked.

I turned to see him behind me, his hair flattend down around his face from the water. I bit my lip and knodded. OMG HE LOOKED EVEN BETTER WITH WATER ALL OVER HIM!

I turned to see Hidan getting dragged in the water by Tobi and Naomi. I smiled realizing everyone was having fun.

To think only a month ago, me and Naomi had no friends, no one that even loved us. Now, we have the greatest friends in the world, even if they are killer ninjas from another world.

I wrapped my arms around Itachi causing us to sink in the water. I found his lips and started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss me back.

I dont know how long we were under there but Itachi started to pull away. When we got to the surface he started to gasp for air.

"Hehe.. sorry.."I giggled sheepishly.

' "Ame, can you breathe under water?" he asked me with a serious face.

I gave him a confused look. Me breathing under water? Phhhsstt, HAHAHA!

Thats so.. soo... INCREADIBLY AWESOME!


	26. New Powers and Tough Memories

The bottom of the ocean is a peaceful place. There's lots of colorful fish swimming in all directions. There are plants of every size swaying in the current. There are also a lot of shiny seashells just lying around on the bottom. No wonder you can never find good seashells. I guess all the ugly ones end up on shore.

I was gathering what I could in my little sack, feeling like the little mermaid; since I recently found out I could breathe underwater. Naomi was furious since she couldn't, but her fury didn't last long, when she started talking to fish. Yes I said talking, and they actually talked back.

While me and Tobi giggled, Deidara and Hidan, frantically swam away from jellyfish, which were being provoked by Naomi. She was telling them that Hidan, and Dei-Dei wanted to be their friends. When Kisame had to pee on them for getting stung, that's when me and Tobi doubled over in laughter. I got quite a few pictures of that on my digital camera. I have been passing the camera around to everyone so they could use it and see how it worked. Maybe we have some real talented photographers?

So yeah, you could say our time at the beach was going pretty well. I was picking out seashells, trying to find the right ones for everyone. Right now I had everyone's except for Itachi's picked out. Tobi's had an orange tint to it. It swirled into a spiral and got darker in the middle. It looked a lot like his mask, which I was happy for.

Hidan's was a purple tint; it had white speckles on the front of it, creating a cool design. Naomi's was a darkish blue. The blue was so dark it almost looked black. It was one of those spiral pointy ones. Kisame's seashell was almost in the in the shape of a sharks tooth, which I thought was perfect. It was a pearly white shade. Sasori's shell was a flat shell that was an amber shade; it had cool little fossil marking on it. Deidara's was a mini sand dollar, about the size of a quarter. I thought it was just the cutest thing!

I was currently looking for Itachi's shell. His was the hardest to find because there wasn't many red or black seashells. Finally I spotted a small light red shell and grabbed it. It had little black markings on it that reminded me of his sharingaun. So I shoved it in my bag with all the other seashells. The bag was getting heavy; I had like over 20 shells in the thing.

I screamed bloody murder when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I spun around to see Itachi; his hair was waving in the current. I gave him a cheesy grin and held up my bag of treasure. Once we got to the surface we started to swim for the boat.

"Oh come on you two. I didn't mean for them to sting you!" Naomi said giggling.

"_Yeah right_." Deidara growled rubbing down his arm. It had little red stings all over it.

"Ha! You two should have seen your faces!" I said, starting to laugh all over again. Deidara shot me the death glare so I tried to stop my giggles.

Hidan was currently on a pouty trip over on the small island we found. I decided to go pay him a visit so I swam up onto the shore.

"Hidaaan?" I called. Silence. "Hidan! Hidan! Hidan! Hidan! Hid-"

"WHAT!" Hidan shouted jumping down from a tree.

I made a pouty face at him. "What's wrong with you Mr. Grumpykins?" I asked.

"I'm bored." He muttered lazily. Oh… he wasn't having fun?

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I mumbled looking down at my feet. "Hey do you wanna go tubing?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow, "What's that?" he asked.

"Hehehe! Alright let's go!" I said while dragging him back into the water.

Once the tube was inflated and everyone was back into the boat, I ordered Hidan to get on the tube.

"Why?" he said.

"Because this is the point of tubing." I said simply.

He looked at it unsurely. Really? An s-rank missing ninja afraid of tubing? Oh my dear lord. "Fine, I will go with you. Kisame you can drive right?" I asked him.

"Umm… yeah!" he said smiling.

"Are you sure about that fish brains?" Naomi asked. "Yes I'm sure. I have seen Ame do it." He growled grabbing the keys from her.

Once I was on my tummy on the flat tube I ordered Hidan to come lay next to me. "Ok what you do is hold on for dear life." I said explaining the rules to him. "Hold onto what?" he asked frowning.

I grabbed his hand and crossed it over my arm to one of my side handles. I did the same on his side. "This is so we won't fall off as easy. Since our arms are linked, if one of us starts to fall off, the other can pull us back on." I explained feeling proud of myself.

Kisame started the boat and revved the engine. "You guys ready?" Naomi called. I looked at Itachi, but he looked away from me. I frowned in confusion. Was… was he jealous I was riding with Hidan?

Kisame suddenly punched the gas and we went flying. Me and Hidan held on for dear life while we hit all the bumps and waves that could knock us off. Hidan was laughing like a maniac. Well I'm glad he was having fun…

Kisame was a very bad driver. He kept on swerving the boat in all directions causing all types of waves. Wait…. Was he trying to knock us off? "KISAME YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE ARNT YOU!" I screeched once we hit another big wave that caused us to go flying.

When we were flying through the air me and Hidan's arms were still linked. I saw Deidara take a snap shot of us in the air. Oh that has to be a keeper. We both landed with a smack in the water. I hit my head so hard I almost blacked out.

I must have because the next thing I know is I'm being taken from Hidan's arms by Itachi. They were both standing on the water.

"Could you teach me that?" I asked.

Itachi looked down realizing I was conscious. "Were not doing that again." He said.

"Awwwe…" I pouted sounding like a disappointed child. I saw the tiny smirk from Itachi before Hidan spoke up.

"Looks like were too rebellious for tubing Amen." He said chuckling.

"Oh yeah you know it. We should do more daredevil stunts. It could be are new career!" I cheered. He just rolled his eyes and stepped onto the boat.

"Any one up for lunch?" Naomi said clutching her growling tummy. Everyone seemed to nod. "Alright Kisame, head back to the beach house!" I ordered.

"Ok everyone eat up!" I said.

I had make sandwiches and had different bowls of chips and fruits spread out. Everyone instantly began to eat. "So is that your house to?" Deidara asked motioning to the log cabin.

"Yes." I replied.

"Were your parents rich or something?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well, yes but after they died me and Naomi started giving money to charity." I explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why?" I snapped.

"It's your money." He said.

I glared at him, "I don't think it's right to sit back in enjoy life with riches when there are young children suffering in pain everyday from a sickness that can't be cured." I growled. He seemed shocked for the moment and then looked apologetic.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"T-that's alright. Excuse me." I said as I stood up and left.

Itachi stood up as well but Naomi stopped him. "Leave her be." She said.

"What was all that about?" Kisame asked.

"Ames younger brother had cancer." Naomi said.

"Oh..." Deidara mumbled now feeling like a jerk.

"Don't feel like a jerk Deidara." Naomi said almost as if she was reading his mind. "You guys don't know how much you have helped her. Before she locked herself away, hiding her emotions. You guys have broken that mask she wears." Naomi explained quietly. Everything was silent after that.

"So what happened?" Tobi asked.

"Well her brother got sicker and sicker. Ame always took care of him, seeing it was her fault. When he died she felt as if it was her fault." Naomi explained sadly. Itachi got up and ignored Naomi's orders to stay and leave Amen alone.

He found her up in a little fort that rested in the branches in the trees. She did not notice that he had come and stood behind her. She was running her fingers over carvings in the wood. "This was you and your brother's fort?" he asked causing her to scream and jump.

"Itachi! You scared the crap out of me!" she yelled frustrated. "Sorry." He smirked. She glared at him for a moment before looking out the window.

"Yeah. We would always come up here and pretend this was our castle." She explained with sad eyes.

"His death was not your fault." Itachi said softly.

Her head whipped around and there were tears in her eyes. "Yes it was! I should have protected him!" Amen yelled sobbing. Itachi bent down and hugged her limp form.

"You couldn't have stopped him. Your brother's death was not, in any way, your fault." Itachi sternly said.

"They- they didn't even find the body! His bones could be scattered under some ones house, all alone and forgotten!" Amen sniffled.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. If her brother's body was never found… "Amen, did you witness your brother's death?" Itachi asked.

Ames swollen eyes looked up at him. "I was climbing the stairs when I heard his screams. Then they just stopped." She whispered.

Itachi nodded in understandment.

If his body was never found…

then he could still be alive.

(OH MY! Cliff hanger! Sorry this chapter was so short. School has been running its toll on me-_-

Please Review! Remember! Reviews = motivation = More Updates!:D

Madidoodlekins

LiLou-Wolf-Fox

Lexypink1

Gagoholic

Wealse-chan

Silferdeath

Xelacy

Thank you my lovelies for all of your wonderful reviews!)

OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I posted a new story- before you kill me just listen!- i posted a new one!:D The idea just popped into my head and i just had to write it down! Its a HidanXOC fan fic! Please read it and enjoy! Oh and do remember that i just adore reviews! I wont know if you like it if you dont!:D)


	27. Sing to me softly, a Lullaby

"Ame!" Kazuki yelled with impatience.

"Yes, yes little brother, I'm coming." Ame muttered as she carried a tray into his room. His small round face lit up with glee when he saw his sister gracefully carrying a tray of food. When she set it down on his lap he spotted the needle and medication sitting beside his chocolate milk. His face scrunched up with distaste.

"Oh come on, don't look like that. You're the one who wanted to come home." Ame said with sorrow.

"Yes I know… but I still don't like getting che-, chem.-"

"Chemotherapy." Ame said correcting him.

"Yes that, I still don't like it. It makes me feel bad." He said with tears brimming his eyes.

Ame tried to hold in her own tears. She took care of him every day. She tried to make him the happiest kid alive, but this silent killer was no match. She had to sit back and watch her brother die slowly. It was almost as if she was dying along side with him.

Ame bent down and hugged him tightly. "I know… but this will help make you better." She whispered, for she feared her voice would crack. She had to be strong… for him.

His weak arms wrapped around her slowly. "Sister… I may be young but even I know what's to come…" he whispered back. She choked down her sobs as he rubbed her back.

"I'm… supposed to be... the strong one." she said between sobs.

"You are big sister, and I love you for that. Because of you, love will replace me when I'm gone." He said with a small smile. She leaned away and looked into his green eyes. He was brave.

"Sister, will you sing me a song?" he said after he had taken his medicine. He was beginning to feel weak. Ame crawled underneath the covers with him and held his small body.

"Anything for you." She said.

"_My Looooove,"_ she began singing softly, her voice like angels.

"_Leave yourself behind. Beat inside me, leave you blind. My love, you have found peace. You were searching, for relief."_ Kazuki closed his eyes and smiled. He loved it when Ame sang. She had a natural talent for singing.

"_You gave it all, gave into the call. You took a chance and you took a fall for us" _her voice began getting stronger and louder.

"_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully, you taught me honor, you did it for me."_

She got quiet it again and clenched her eyes shut.

"_Tonight, you will sleep for good._

_You will wait for me my love…"_

Her voice grew again, letting her emotions run wild.

"_Now I am strong. _

_You gave me all._

_You gave all you had and now I am home"_

"_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, look what you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you"_

She grabbed Kazuki's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"_You took my hand added a plan_

_You gave me your heart_

_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly_

_Did what you could release_

_Aaaahhh oooh" _

"_I know you're pleased to go_

_I won't relieve this love…_

_Now I am strong _

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had and now I am home.."_

She started to whisper while a tear ran down her cheek.

"_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with yoooouu.."_

Ame looked down to see her little brother asleep in her arms. She slipped out of his bed and tucked him in before venturing down stairs. She gasped as she saw a man standing there in the front hall. He had long black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hello, Ame." He said with a smile.

"I have finally found you."

**So finally we got to see Ame's little brother! I know this chapter was very sad I cried as I wrote it!**

**I do not own the song Ame sang. It is called 'My Love' By Sia. Look it up, it's very beautiful. **

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I have been busy with school finals. This summer I will have more free time though!:D **

**Thank you all for your reviews! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Love and Noodles,**

_**Crazyinabottle**_


	28. Note

Hey guys!

Sorry I got you all excited for nothin. I know, I'm a terrible author blah,blah,blah...

Dont worry, im still working very hard on the stories!

I just wanted to tell you that i have crated a Deviation Art account and i will be posting some of my art work of my OC's!

I would love for you guys to draw them to!

Cant wait to see what you guys come up with!:D

Heres the link to my page!

I will also be posting it on my profile!

Your friend,

Crazyinabottle


End file.
